Deimon's Wandering Devil
by thoughtseeker
Summary: Living on streets? Well no more, the dispalced ninja Naruto is putting his skills to use as a linebacker. Watch as he wanders across japan raising a ruckus all for the Devil Bats name as the Demonic Linebacker #99. About damn time, right?
1. Off the streets

**Okay to those of you reading I've decided to try and write a Naruto and Eyeshield 21 crossover. No I won't make a new team just with Naruto characters to do this,nor will I include any other Naruto characters. It's another one of those Naruto lost in another world crossovers but I'm doing it differently, Most crossover's like this involve Naruto's shinobi abilities, such as using jutsu , and involve them so liberally that it just seems to destroy a story they worked so hard on, and they don't even realize it. These stories also deal with Naruto trying to blend in, in places that have nothing like this or anyone to explain it away, there are also stories with Naruto trying to accept his fate of being stranded in an unfamiliar world that seem to resolve the problem only to bring it up again abdruptly.**

**In this crossover Naruto was stranded in the eyeshield 21 world after the valley of the end, it has been three years and Naruto has long come to terms with his current situation.**

**So now that a little bit of the back story has been given let's start the show.**

**Chapter 1 : Naruto, lost in the world**

Naruto was the first to admit it when he screwed up this time, mostly because he was the only one who knew that he had screwed up, and the only one there to berate him over his mistakes. However, he admitted it long ago and had accepted his problems and as such he was pretty content with the meager life he had now. The place he was in was vastly superior to his last home in many ways, even if he didn't have a place to sleep at night. The simplest way was in technology, which was abundant and used for practically everything, it was so abundant that people had to go to school to know how to use some of this technology. The other ways weren't much more complicated but were very personal, for instance he was no longer beaten on a regular basis by that jerk who lived on the floor beneath his, and he was no longer denied food for holding kyuubi, now it was because he was dirt poor and had absolutely no money.

Life was tough for Naruto now as he had no job and no other skills to use. The area he lived in was pretty clean and well-off, and if there was a criminal underground they did a damn good job of hiding. The ninja boy managed to live off of stolen food he swiped off of food carts and the outside of local markets and wear clothes that he had run off with. Luckily the police couldn't catch him or identify him since his experience with the anbu told him to keep his head down and to hide quickly. He currently lived in an old condemned hotel that was scheduled for demolition so a new, better hotel could be built in its place and as of right now he was heading that way with his latest haul, a loaf of bread a small slab of ham and two apples. As he approached the building he called home he saw a terrifying sight, the police. Immediately he turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could take him. Unfortunately he was spotted and the police immediately took after him in their squad cars.

They swerved and cut the homeless boy off, but Naruto did a back step and spun around trying to run off the way he came, only to run into a rather tall cop who had his baton drawn. Naruto dropped the bag and let its contents spill onto the floor as he raised his hands above his head and kneeled down, surrendering without word. They cops slapped the cuffs around his wrists and escorted him into the squad car before taking him into the station.

A few hours later Naruto was sitting in front of a desk in his underwear, his arms cuffed to chair. Across from him was a fat desk cop going over the inventory of items that were found on the boy. "Let's see here, one heavy brown jacket, one pair of black and orange track pants, one pair of knock off running shoes, a pair of signature socks, a designer t-shirt, a bag of assorted food, a trench knife, a set of ten throwing knives and a hand carved lock pick" The cop listed before looking Naruto in the eye "Young man every item on this list is incriminating or confirmed to be stolen what do you have to say for yourself".

Naruto just sat there, cold, looking into the cops eyes, never flinching and refusing to speak. It began to disturb the cop, as the boy's eye's, while a deep calming blue with odd flicks of red, were slit, which coupled with his grungy looks and dirty skin made him look like a wild beast. "Would you like some gum?" The cop asked, holding out a single stick of sugarless gum. Naruto looked at it briefly before hearing his stomach growl and deciding that a stick of gum was better then nothing. "There, you see?" the cop said as he tried to smile under the boy's strange glare "Now you're going to get in big trouble whether you talk to us or not, We found your little squatters nest in the old building when the Demolition crew did a pre blasting sweep, so you facing both trespassing and petty theft charges, which normally aren't bad, but with the magnitude of all of this spanning over two to three years we have to do something, so please just tell me what's going on and we can all leave here happy and not in prison" the cop explained, again smiling, trying to get Naruto to crack, and he did not.

"Lieutenant Hiro get in my office right now" Came a shout form the angry police chief, his glare pointed right at the fat police man.

Hiro shuddered as he quickly got up from his desk and ran towards his bosses office, leaving the young man he was trying to interrogate locked to the chair. Naruto in his boredom started to blow bubbles with the gum gathering the attention of a certain cop. This cop had been a slave of the Mysterious Mr.H for about a month now, and he had yet to meet this devil of a man in person. Mr. H apparently uses his slaves to gather more slaves, and so on, creating an endless chain, and while this cop had never meet the man blackmailing him he did get a description from a friend of his who was , by chance, also a slave of Mr. H. The description he was given of Mr. H had been pretty vague, describing him as a fairly tall person with spiky blonde hair and devil like eyes who was always chewing bubble gum, something that currently matched the boy in police custody. In a panic the police officer quickly gathered up the stolen objects and threw them into naruto's lap and uncuffed his hands from the chair. "There, now get out of here Mr.H. before they put you in cuffs again" the cop said with a panicked smile on his face.

Confused Naruto got out of his chair and walked to the door in his underwear, before putting his pants, socks and shoes back on and running out of the station with the shirt and jacket slung over his shoulder. Naruto kept running as he dressed himself, weaving through the lightly populated streets of deimons night life. As Naruto meandered through the nearly vacant street he felt a large yawn overcome him, he desperately needed to find a good place to sleep before doing anything else. Luckily he had just passed the local high school, which he had heard had a problem with it's locks.

Walking up to the front door he gave them a solid tug and was disappointed when they didn't move, apparently they had fixed the locks. Naruto turned away to try and find another place to squat, but suddenly another thought crossed his mind. "Maybe I'm trying the wrong door" Naruto thought as he turned around and began to walk around the school, trying all the doors he could find and failing. It wasn't long until the Naruto came across a small shack that was separate from the school, Naruto smiled thinking he had hit the jackpot. The door was ajar and the light wasn't on, which was a good sign as well, it seemed that Naruto's luck was beginning to turn around quickly. Naruto opened the small shack door and was meet with a terrible sight of discarded clothing and bags scattered over the floor and piled up. However, it was better than most places he spelt in, so he decided why not. Crashing into a pile of sports jersey's Naruto picked up a random one from the pile and used it as a blanket. It's number was 99.

-Insert line-

It was about 4 A.M. When Mamori arrived at deimon high ,two hours before the Kurita and Hiruma would come in for some morning practice, and two hours before Sena's arrival to help her with the team schedule. It was also about four hours before school actually started so she figured she had plenty of time to get what she came here to do. Because the American Football Club only had a small little shack to operate out of she figured she'd better clean it up, because the place was frankly a pig sty and she refused to see how anyone could get any quality work done in that mess they called a club room.

Swiping all the junk off the table Mamori set her bags down and grabbed hold of the broom and trash bags that she had brought with her. Scanning the room for an optimal place to start her cleaning she came across the pile of dirty uniforms and sighed. Grabbing a trash bag she immediately went over to the pile and was about to shovel them in the bag so she could take them to be washed when she saw something moving in the pile. Panicking she grabbed her broom and began to beat what she thought was a wild animal that had broke into the clubroom. "Get out, get out," Mamori chanted as she swatted the offending creature in the uniform.

Suddenly the pile of clothes began to shift as one of the jerseys was moved out of the way to reveal a scruffy and dirty looking Naruto lying in the clothes. "geez, I'm sorry lady" Naruto said as he got up from the pile of clothes, rubbing the back of his head.

"AH, it's even worse a BUM, get out now, your trespassing" Mamori shouted as she beat Naruto over the head with the broom trying to get him to leave.

"Ah, I'm not a bum, I'm…I'm" Naruto looked around desperate to find something that could help him out, then he saw a recruitment poster for the American football team " I'm here to join the American Football Club" Naruto says as he held the top of his head in his hands, trying to shield himself from Mamori's broom of death.

Mamori just looked at him with a disappointed glare as she withdrew her broom from the beating position. "Why are you really here?" She asked a foreboding tone in her voice, kind of like she knew where this was heading.

Naruto sighed, seeing no other way out of his predicament "I'm just trying to find a place to sleep for the night, and it's not like I have anywhere else to go, so I decided to you know crash here" he explained as he brushed himself off ,getting the broom dust out of his hair and clothes.

Mamori just looked at the poor boy in confusion. "What do you mean you have nowhere else to go?" Mamori asked, truly confused, the boy looked to be about the same age as her, so he must have some sort of family, foster or otherwise.

"Well, just that" Naruto explained as he rubbed his dirty hair "I've been on my own for three years now, no family, no friends, just me living off any food I can swipe and wearing any clothes I can carry out of the store without being noticed, All I have is on my back" Naruto finished.

"What about school?" Mamori asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

Again Naruto began to rub his head nervously "Well I don't really have time for school I spend most of my time scoping out places trying to find the perfect time to swipe something good from the stores, even if I did have the time it's Impossible, I don't have any background information of any sort, anywhere kind of like I just appeared out of thin air" Naruto laughed as he ended it proud that he had covered up his past pretty well.

Mamori's eye's began to well up with tears as she listened to Naruto's story. How could anyone be so kind and happy after being dealt such a cruel card in life? For some reason she felt compelled to help the boy in front of her, even thought she had just meet him not but two minutes ago . However she could only do so much to help this kid, if she really wanted to help him, she would need **HIS **help which wouldn't be cheap, but could be won with one thing. However, she really didn't want to help Hiruma enslave people, but she knew that Naruto would be better off if he was. "I can help you, but you have to promise that you will join the American Football Club, got it".

Naruto just looked at her in his bland confused look "Okay, but why do I have to join the club for you to help me?"

Mamori turned away, refusing to look at the poor soul she was practically handing over to Hiruma. "Just come on, I'll get you into the school so you can use the showers and I'll get you a uniform okay" Mamori sighed as she left the club house to show Naruto around the school.

-Insert Line-

It was about 6 a.m. and Sena Kobayakawa was wandering around the campus of deimon high, trying to recreate the deimon devil bats game schedule as well as write his schedule for Saturday. He sighed as he looked over the burnt tournament schedule, which had regrettably fallen victim to Hiruma's flamethrower. As he walked by the club house he was struck by a certain thought. Perhaps there was a back p tournament schedule; it would explain how Hiruma knew their next game was against the Oujou white knights. Sena just hoped that he could find the schedule in that mess.

However, when Sena knocked down the door he was greeted to two surprising sites. One was a clean Club house and the other was Mamori, sitting and laughing with a strange blonde haired boy wearing a deimon high uniform. "Oh good morning Sena, Me, and Naruto here, got here early" Mamori fibbed when she saw the boy she viewed as a little brother walk in "it was a little dirty so it might not be too different".

"It's completely different" Sena said in awe before his rested again on Naruto, who was leaning back with a fox like grin "Umm… who's he?" Sena asked Mamori as he'd never seen this guy before in his life.

"Oh this is Naruto and he's here to join the football team" Mamori said as she strained a smile.

A large thud was heard as several bags hit the floor of the club house. At the door stood Kurita standing in shock, with a huge almost impossible smile. " A NEW MEMBER" Kurita shouted in joy as he lifted Naruto out of his seat and preceded to try and kill him with his death hug "Please sit down and enjoy your welcome party guys" He said in glee as he spread out a numerous array of sweets that made Naruto salivate in hunger.

While Mamori and Kurita talked about the finer points of the spread of food Naruto was grabbing food left and right and chopped it down in such an ease you would say he hadn't eaten in weeks. Sena looked over suspiciously at the newcomer, before smiling, the more the merrier right?

However as soon as Mamori identified where the pie had same from and began to compliment the vanilla beans Hiruma barged in with his usual bored look and kicked the table up and flipped it over claiming that it was time to get started on their strategies to use against. Hiruma was bent over a box examining its contents as Mamori yelled at him for throwing all the food off the table. Naruto just watched as the football club descended into chaos for a split second before being brought back by Hiruma pouring the boxes contents onto the table. It was at that moment that Hiruma first noticed Naruto "Hey Who are you, fucking whiskers" Hiruma asked as he pointed at Naruto with his abnormally sharp fingers.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to join the football club" Naruto repeated, hoping he didn't have to introduce himself again.

Hiruma just stared at Naruto for a few seconds before cursing. He then turned to the other members of the club "Okay new plan, we spend the morning gauging Naruto's skills and then we'll come up with the Game plan for the upcoming match" Hiruma explained with his usual grin returning "Now everyone to the weight room".

As Sena, Kurita, and Naruto headed off to the weight room Hiruma swept his figurines back into the box in a hurried pace only to be stopped by Mamori. "What is it fucking manager" Hiruma grumbled as he closed the box and turned around.

"I need a favor" Mamori said firmly " It concerns Naruto".

"Yeah, the new guy, who recruited him anyway?" Hiruma asked.

"I did, you see Naruto isn't exactly a student, and doesn't really have any paperwork to get him in" Mamori explained, which only seemed to make Hiruma mad "But he said that if you got him into Deimon High then he will play for the team without question, Now if that isn't enough I'll…" Mamori stopped instantly when she saw that Hiruma had pulled out his computer.

"Don't worry about it fucking manager, this guy" Hiruma paused for a second before his grin got larger "is as good as enrolled, I can see his potential and I'm not letting this guy go so easily, between him and eye shield alone, our chances of beating Oujou just jumped 25 %" Hiruma's devilish grin then turned into his signature hellish smile.

**So there is the first chapter of Deimon's Wandering Devil I hope you like it and I hope to break some molds and hopefully create a few as well. Honestly while they are cliché's I think the person or people who started the whole Clan Restoration Act and other ideas that were turned into fan clichés may be decent writers. However there are so many fics that use these things now that it's impossible to find the real story and any mention of these elements instantly deducts 10 points from the stories overall score, At least In my mind. Naruhina also does this for me cause no one can write a good one it seems, without going back and twisting a lot of stuff in strange ways, it's gotten to the point were I try my best to avoid reading Naruhina, though I do find decent ones now and again that just end up disappointing me.**


	2. Onto the feild

**Hello readers, to those who are here because I recommended you from the playboys, have no worry I'm still working on chapters for that story as well. I'm trying to devote at least an hour each day to each of my stories giving me four planned hours a day ( one hour of exercise and three hours of working on various writing projects for those inquiring). Hopefully I can keep this up and fine tune it once I get a job.**

**1 kilo is equal to 2.2 pounds**

**Deimon's Wandering Devil**

**Chapter 2: Take the Field number 99**

Naruto stood in the school's weight room, which was open to all sports teams before school started. However most of the other sports teams didn't have many strongly dedicated members, and those that were got stronger by running the drills they knew a hundred times and running a new one a hundred times until they knew it by heart, so naturally the weight room was generally open to anyone simply because there wasn't that many people using it. However a good number of the people in the weight room cleared out once Kurita entered, and once Hiruma entered the weight room was completely empty. "Alright a Manager had to be a trainer as well, so I'll show you how to bench press" Hiruma said as Kurita finished slipping on his practice jersey and motioned Sena over to the bench.

"Here lay down and set your arms and legs" Kurita said as he showed Sena how to properly set himself on the bench "You demonstrate Sena, we'll set you up on the light weights".

"Set it to 20 kilos(44 pounds)" Hiruma said as he watched intently as Mamori set 5 kilos onto each side and positioned herself to lift the bar should Sena be unable to lift it. Surprisingly Sena was able to lift the 20 kilos with his scrawny arms, but as soon as he moved them out of the slot's which held up the bar his arms suddenly flopped down like wet noodles, pinning Sena to the bench and choking him.

Mamori panicked and grabbed the bar and hoisted it back up onto the prongs that held it up. Then Sena removed the two weights and lifted the bar, only 10 kilos( 22 pounds), which was almost a struggle to him. Looking at him confused Mamori shifted her gaze to the bar "Is it really that heavy?" She asked as she laid herself down on the bench " I'm going to give it a try okay" She said as Sena warned her against trying. Kurita and Sena then loaded up the bar with the 20 kilo's that Sena had started with and watched her lift it.

To Sena's shame Mamori was able to lift the 20 kilos with a bit of ease, making Hiruma scold him on how even a woman could lift more then he could. As if to prove a point Hiruma loaded up the bar and got onto the bench before lifting up the 75 kilos (165 pounds) he had placed there. Kurita then continued the trend by loading up the bench and lifting 165 kilos (363 pounds). Sena just stood in shock at seeing the power behind the two founding members of the football club before turning to Naruto the newest member of the team, and frankly he looked powerful, not as powerful as Kurita, maybe, but still powerful. Naruto sighed and lifted a few kilos off the bar before lying down on the bench, Naruto then took a deep breath and grabbed the bar before lifting it up with little strain. It shocked everyone watching, 100 kilos (220 pounds) and he was still doing it with a stiff but practiced ease. Kurita just stared slack jaw as Hiruma grinned "Perfect I think I know exactly what position you're going to play, but just to be sure…to the field" Hiruma shouted as he ran out of the weight room dragging Naruto along by his ankle.

* * *

><p>Oujou High School's weight room was bustling with activity as the entire football team went over their morning work outs, attempting to push themselves in every aspects, as every player was encouraged to do. Each player was wearing the standard workout gear (the team shirt and a pair of black pants, supplied by the school) as required by the head coach. "Wow, Amazing as always Shin" Sakuraba Haruto said as he took a deep drink from his water bottle after completing his 50 kilo (110 pounds) bench press.<p>

His friend Shin Seijuurou however was between reps and breathing heavily as he attempted to cool down before his next rep of 140 Kilos (308 pounds). He didn't speak and only focuses on getting his breathing under control so he could continue his work out so that he may get to the showers and get cleaned off before classes started. "AWW Now I can finally release" Shouted the Muscular giant Ootawara Makoto (Benches 135 kilos or 297 pounds) " The white knights are well known for our power to take people down" he laughed in his gruff tone before throwing his head up in laughter "HERE COMES THE GAS" and with that a stink cloud was launched at all those unfortunate to stand behind him.

"There are things you cannot beat with power alone" Shin said in a sage like voice as he kept trying to cool down.

"So are you saying you've only got power, the fastest among all the high schools?" Ootawara asked as he picked his nose, only to stop when he started laughing once again "Shin's tackles stomp out enemies into the ground, everyone calls it a spear like it's a deadly killing technique" Ootawara kept laughing even though Shin's silence disturbed anyone listening.

* * *

><p>"Okay Fucking Whiskers, the other clubs agreed to help us by playing one round of a scrimmage game to determine your position, You can run a 4.6 which is really good and you have the power to back it up" Hiruma explained from behind the offensive line made of the Sumo Club "Kurita will be playing as your center so the question is, can you use those gifts of yours" Hiruma explained before holding up four fingers "You have four tries to stop me from passing the ball Ready, Go".<p>

During the first round Naruto tried to run around the left side but was blocked. The lineman was easily taken care of but Hiruma managed to pass the ball. Next time Naruto went to the right, but it was the same story. The third time was embarrassing as Naruto tried to break through the line, but he took too long doing it and Hiruma managed to pass the ball only a second before touching him. By the time the fourth try was about to start Naruto was confused "How do I stop him, I can't go around or I won't make it and I can't go through the wall, or at least just not yet, so how do I…. maybe that's the answer" Naruto mumbled as he went over his options.

On his final attempt to stop Hiruma, as soon as the snap was called Naruto went charging and leapt up over the line. Throwing his feet in front of him Naruto landed on the offensive lineman's helmet and pushed off with his hands and heels, clearing the offensive line and barreling right for Hiruma with a roar. Hiruma didn't move, he was in so much shock form seeing the new guy leap over the line like it was a two foot fence. Naruto was coming at Hiruma like a predator tackling its prey, even Naruto's body as it sailed through the air looked fearsome, invoking terror to those in its way. In his frozen stance Naruto was able to steal the ball from Hiruma and immediately turned around to mock him with the ball. All he saw was Hiruma's devil face. "That was perfect, that tackle was so outside the box no one will see it coming, it needs a name…how about the DEVIL PREDATOR TACKLE, huh?" Hiruma asked as he stroked his chin in thought.

"It's fitting" Naruto smirked as he looked at the ball in his hand, playing this game… felt right.

* * *

><p>Sena was out on the baseball field practicing his catching. He was sure he was alone here simply because the baseball team didn't meet here today, but instead at the batting cages for batting practice. It also seemed appropriate to practice his catching her of all places so Sena ended his search and began his personal practice as Hiruma was back at the open field showing the new guy the ropes. Sena would throw the ball up into the air and attempt to catch it. He wasn't very good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OJOU WHITE KNIGHTS VS DEIMON DEVIL BATS<strong>

The field was bustling with activity as security kept the fans of the Oujou white knights and Sakuraba back, to make sure that the players could enter with little trouble. As the security dealt with the fans the media was setting up their cameras to capture the game and get a glimpse of Oujou false ace and hopefully and interview, only to stop when one of the camera crew noticed Oujou's arrival. "Hey Oujou's here.." one of the crew members mentioned as they readied themselves to get footage of the white knight's one of the most renown teams in the high school league.

As Oujou team members left the buses many people were flocking around them, but were held back by security. However as soon as Sakuraba stepped off the bus the security was pushed aside as a swarm of fan girls broke through the line of people hired to handle the crowds. "You would think that their celebrities huh? " the news woman asked as the camera man hoisted the camera onto his shoulder.

"It's because one of them is a celebrity" the camera man stated nonchalantly, as if it was common knowledge, before turning his attention to the other field entrance as Deimon's arrival was announced.

However, in contrast to Oujou's calm and dignified arrival on the buses deimon arrived on a series of carts, all being pulled by a panicked Naruto who was dressed in a simple pair of running shorts and a head band that had dog treats tucked underneath them. He had some remains of a shirt but by the trailing figure it was obvious who had town it apart in the first place. Carrying Deimon's gear was their little mascot Cerebus , who was running after the dog treats stuffed into the head band on Naruto's head.

"So primitive" The reporter mumbled as her camera man just stared in a shocked and conflicted look.

It was about 15 minutes later and the teams were going over their warm up exercises and signing in as the crowd occupied the stands. It was about two hours before game time and the TV reporters were doing their thing and talking up the game as well as predicting a win for Oujou, much to Hiruma's displeasure. As Deimon set up their sideline gear so did Oujou, or the people responsible for it did, the players did little to help and were saving their strength for the match. The most any of them did was some occasional stretching to stay loose before the match. However the coach was busy directing all of the crew members as they were setting things up for the match. "Hurry up, it's two hours before the game starts, this will be their last snack" the coach said as he tapped his watch "Carbs and vitamin C, their energy will be maintained precisely" he said as the crew handed out the meals.

Naruto looked over and paid no attention to everyone else complaining about the lack of food their team had. He had fought through worse times in his child hood and a recent time as well so once more was not an issue to him. What was important to him was his competition, Hiruma had told him that the other teams Ace line backer was a man named Shin, who was considered the best linebacker in the division. Naruto is a person who is always up for some healthy completion, but he really wanted to meet this person face to face and not on the field either. So before Mamori could offer him some of the food she had prepared Naruto walked across the field to meet his opponent. Hiruma glared in his direction, but did nothing to stop Naruto, something told him he wouldn't have succeeded anyway.

"You're Shin Seijuurou, Line backer for the Oujou white Knights right?" Naruto asked as he approached the opposing team's bench as Ootawara asked Shin about his meal.

"Yes, and who are you?" Shin said with a slight glare, as Sakuraba was called away by his manager Miracle Itou to do a TV interview.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the Devil Bats new Line backer and I just wanted to wish you and your team good luck" Naruto said with a cheery smile as he held out his hand.

Shin simply stared at it before shaking it back "Good luck to your team as well, that is all the mercy your team will get from me in this match" he said solemnly as he broke the hand shake.

When he did he saw Ootawara stand up and look over to the stands, unfortunately he had forgotten his pants…Somehow. "They're here" he shouted as he stood upright to get a good view at their visitors, the Shinryuuji Naga.

At this point Naruto's stomach interrupted the dramatic tension with his growling stomach, which caught the attention of almost everyone on the bench, even the coach. "Shin, you're not going to eat your meal right?" The coach asked as he approached the two opposing linemen.

"No sir" Shin said in a monotonous and focused tone "I've already eaten my required nutrients for the day".

"Good" the coach mumbled as he swiped the uneaten meal off the bench and handed it to Naruto "Here boy consider it an act of good will, now go back to your team and get in uniform the game's starting soon".

Naruto only smiled and nodded as he accepted the gift and turned to return to his team; eating the meal he was graciously given. Shin and the others could look on in confusion. "Coach" Sakuraba asked as he returned from his interview "Why did you give him that food?"

The coach just looked on, like he could see something the players couldn't. "It doesn't matter what advantage we give them, they will not win today, but if we ignore them they could get us next time, I gave that to the boy for several reasons, one was that he looked like he hasn't eaten in quite a while, the other was because I could feel that this boy is more then what he seems, that Hiruma has him as a line backer for a reason, and if we don't see his full potential now then we may never get a chance to see it again" there was an uneasy seriousness in the coaches words, and so no one choose to question him.

As Hiruma gave a speech about the game plan Naruto was changing into his uniform. He strapped on his pads and double checked them all to be certain they were on right, but in all honestly he personally thought that all the gear was just silly. As he slid on his jersey he heard someone enter the locker room and quickly put on their gear and fall over a bench. Curious Naruto walked around the corner and saw the teams star running back that Hiruma said had played for Notre Dame. He was currently trying to get his cleats tied while sending a message on his phone. Naruto thought nothing of it, and figured it must be a ritual he picked up back in middle school when he was far away from home, and he must have been pressed for time too. As Naruto looked away and walked towards the door he saw something burst through. It was that blasted hound Cerebus, the hound leapt forward and grabbed both Eye shield 21 and Naruto by the pant legs and dragged them out of the locker room and onto the field.

Naruto immediately stood up and went to join the others in the huddle as Hiruma lead them in the battle cry. "We didn't come here to beat our opponent, we came to slaughter them" Hiruma's devilish grin returned full force and with evil intent "So let's get out there and Kick their asses" he shouted as the entire team joined in.

As Naruto took his position on the field for the kick off he could feel something off. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, something that made his eyes go wide. "It can't be" he mumbled as he settled into a ready position "I haven't been able to reach it in 3 years…".

As Naruto was dealing with the foreign feeling the coach of Oujou, supervisor Shouji was contemplating Deimon's line backer. "Number 99 huh? What's with that Hiruma, are you trying to taunt us somehow? The number of points we beat you by last time, is this your way of saying he will be your victory, if so Hiruma it will be a long fought battle" Shouji thought to himself.

Meanwhile Naruto could feel the foreign power growing stronger within him, returning to him. "it's been so long, I've almost forgotten, this is what power is, It's weaker than before but there is no doubt " Naruto took a deep breath as he revealed in his newly reacquired abilities " My Chakra has come back to Me" Naruto's grin had also returned as he looked forward and straight at his newest enemies.

This was going to be fun.

**No Jutsu, I'm going to say that now. After the Death March arc he may have a few techniques that emulate his jutsu in some way, but no shadow clone or rasengan, no buts no arguments, cause I know someone will say it's not Naruto without those, and I agree, but it's not a proper crossover if I just throw those in there with no thought so I have to retool the abilities. Besides Naruto's also got his Hell Predator Tackle now so he doesn't need an upgrade for a while, a long while.**

**Just for the sake of mentioning, i'm doing this about one or two chapters of the manga put into this story at a time, maybe even three so this is two chapters of eye sheild 21 squeezed into here. i've read the enitre series and have some key events already pladded out, as well as Some ability that's made stronger during the death march saga.**


	3. The Miracle Dash

**Okay, I'm just going to say this now, don't expect fast updates, you'll get them as they come. But since I've retooled my writing style to focus mostly on Naruto while covering key events while writing shorter chapters. Originally I wrote long chapters to eliminate most cliffhangers, but now I feel that it's hindering my abilities by making me struggle to write them and ultimately making me avoid writing my fictions. So hopefully shorter chapters equals more consistent updates and a longer run.**

**Chapter 3: The devil in all of us**

Oujou prepared for the kickoff as deimon prepared to receive the ball. Naruto was fidgeting as he tried to get his power flowing again; it was exhilarating and intoxicating to him to have this back. It was at this point he realized how much he missed having this power, and at this point he feared losing it again. As he cranked his head towards the sky he saw a ball falling on top of him and Naruto snapped into action. Catching the ball Naruto ran forward, straight at the player that was attempting to tackle him. Naruto ducked down smirking as he charged for his opponent's legs, only for his opponent to correct his running form to tackle a smaller or lower opponent. The second the Oujou player went for the tackle Naruto seemingly disappeared from his sigh and a great weight was put onto his shoulders. Turning his head he saw an arm and someone sailing over head, using his body like a barrier to hurdle over; however as soon as Naruto got five feet from the guy another opponent slammed right into him from the side knocking him down. "It seems that all he has on offense is some fancy moves" Sakuraba said nervously hoping to lift the mood as the female report began cheering his name for making the tackle.

"Yes, but there's more behind it" Shin said, gaining the attention of the others and the coach "His movements are highly trained, I have a feeling his power lies somewhere in there".

Meanwhile in the bench one of the Shinryuuji Nagas was staring in shock at the scene. "Agon was that…"

"No….it was much slower, he's just trash, let me see the binoculars" Agon said as he held out his hand to accept the binoculars from his brother.

Down on the field Hiruma was looking at Oujou's bench with glee, smiling as he realized something important. "As expected, this isn't going to be like the koigahama game "he chuckled "Here's our chance". Hiruma then turned to face Sena and started yelling "Eyeshield 21, everyone in this stadium is taking us for fools, they think Oujou is going to win 100-0" Hiruma walked over and pointed to the stands "Go knock them out of their seats".

Sena just nodded and lined up with the rest of the team as Naruto did as well. Naruto's job on this play was to be simple; all he had to do was go forward, or at least that's what he was told. He was sure there was an alternate reason but he didn't dwell on it. As soon as Hiruma called hike Naruto did as he was told and easily broke through the left side of the line. As he did he saw Eyeshield out of the corner of his eye burst through on the right, but he was holding the ball entirely wrong. Naruto sighed and moved to trail Eyeshield, like he had expected to in the end and followed him as the mysterious superstar impressively cut around players and quickly changed direction. As Eyeshield passed by the Defensive line Ootawara unexpectedly broke away form the line and turned around, swatting the ball out of Eyeshield's hands, letting it fall to the ground in a fumble. While the Shoujo and Hiruma were shouting to get the ball Naruto was already on the task. Naruto practically glided across the ground as he ran by the ball, leaned on one leg and swept the other across the field as he picked up the ball, and with a simple pivot Naruto had recovered the ball and was running once again, only to be tackled by Ootawara who made a surprisingly fast recovery. When Naruto got up he handed the ball over to Hiruma without word, only to receive a kick from the devilish quarterback before he went to tell off that Eyeshield character and properly instruct him.

The Oujou bench was abuzz with the offensive team and second string players talking about the two new players of Deimon. "Eyeshield 21, he was the one not on the video right? He scored the winning touchdown in the Koigahama game…strange why wasn't he used until the last play" The number 3 quarter back said as he looked over the team rosters "And this Naruto Uzumaki number 99… he's an odd one".

The coach didn't make any comments, instead he turned to the players "What do you guys think of these two?"

Sakuraba rubbed the back of his neck " #21 is pretty fast and #99…well he's hard to describe, but his presence kind of feels like Shin's in away".

Shin nodded, keeping his eye's out on the field "I can't be certain just from watching but #21 is probably a touch football player self taught without any formal instruction that way of changing directions is above amateur, and #99, that Naruto kid is still a mystery all I can say about him is that his movements are expert level, not a single move wasted with that recover"

Back on the field Naruto was reveling in the rush that he felt when he had the ball. Luckily he was able to hear Hiruma and get into position just in time. He had doubts about the play, but as soon as he saw the Eyeshield had fixed his handling problem he had no qualms. As soon as Eyeshield broke through the right and Ishimaru had blocked so he could get away there was nothing anyone could do to stop Eyeshield. Every time they got close he would cut to the side and get out of the way. And in the end it was touchdown Deimon.

The crowd was riled up with fan girls throwing the blame around for the point being scored against Sakuraba's team, their lack of knowledge of the sport shown clearly, though many of them were close enough in their guesses. The Oujou bench was also lively, with the coach being in an uproar himself over the humiliating point scored against them. As Deimon went for their try-for point Naruto took to the bench under Hiruma's orders telling him to try and calm down before his moment of glory and debut as a line backer. Naruto watched as Eyeshield tried to get around the line and failed. Sighing Naruto let his moment of rest end as he walked back out onto the field, only after just arriving at the bench. What's worse is that Hiruma proved himself to be right about his kick being all power and no strength as it practically bludgeoned one of Oujou receivers.

As Deimon lined up and Oujou's defense took the field the crowd seemed to go berserk as the supposed ace receiver Sakuraba walked onto the field as well as the spectacled quarterback Ichirou Takami. Naruto wasn't paying much attention to anyone, not even Hiruma who was telling the team the game plan. There was only one thing that concerned Naruto right now, it was the ball. He wanted to get that ball again; he wanted to feel the thrill of running it down the field again, last time wasn't enough for him. It was at that point Naruto felt the presence that he hoped had been left in his home world. "You" he whispered.

"**Ah yes me, the fur ball" **a malevolent bestial voice whispered in his ear "** I quite like this attitude kit, I think I may support you in this little game of yours, I find it quite…Amusing" **And like that the presence was gone, but not his power.

"I could do this on my own, why did he interfere" Naruto asked as he took his position in the lineup as the player who he was replacing walked off. As Naruto dealt with his inner turmoil he didn't hear the entire spiel Ichirou made about running or passing the ball, because he didn't care. All Naruto heard was Hike and he was off.

Kurita was the first to notice as a familiar shadow passed over head, Ootawara noticed it soon afterwards. Naruto's palms landed on Ootawara's helmet as he swung his legs forward and tucked them under his arms before releasing them and kicking off of Ootawara's back. "What is Naruto doing" Kurita thought as he saw the familiar pose of possible the most beastly tackle that was about to be unleashed.

"**DEVIL PREDATOR TACKLE" **The almost possessed Naruto said as he barreled over the line.

Ichirou was frozen in fear the second he saw Naruto launch himself into the sky. It was as if he could see it clearly, the beast that rested behind those blood red eyes. This was the posture of a beast primed to kill and Ichirou could clearly see that he was the target, at that moment his clear mind was ridden with fear. His body was knocked down and the ball torn from his hands before he hit the ground. He only stared in shock as the animal that had attacked him, ran off with the ball unimpeded, towards a touchdown.

With that the score was now 12-0 in Deimon's favor, thanks to the completely unexpected maneuver from the new linebacker Naruto Uzumaki. However it wasn't well received by many in the stadium. Hiruma was yelling at Naruto for breaking away from the plan while Oujou's bench was in an uproar over the consecutive touch downs. Sakuraba's fans were distraught over the matter, unable to bear the fact that their beloved star didn't get to shine. The Shinryuuji Naga however, was excited by the unexpected play.

"That play…"Agon said as he looked out towards the Linebacker Naruto" it wasn't human"

"What do you mean" a long haired member of the team asked as he brushed it out of his eye's, like they were warping reality.

"That play was possibly the closest anyone could get to unleashing a wild animal onto the field, he didn't blast through the line with strength or go through a small opening with speed, No. he found his prey and choose the quickest way, with the tenacity of a blood thirsty beast" Agon said as he looked down on the field "It seems my coming here wasn't a waste of time after all"

"What the fuck was that fucking whiskers!" Hiruma shouted angrily as he shook Naruto around by the collar of his shirt.

"I was doing my job "Naruto said with a stern calm glare.

"Yeah good fucking job you did there, but you have to stick with the plan, just let them pass alright, I'll tell you when to strike back, but in the mean time just let their passes through" Hiruma growled under his breath.

This time Naruto stayed with the try for point team and the kick off, which again almost knocked the person who received it unconscious as it his him in the face. At the line Naruto did his best to ignore the feeling that he had felt with the ball and decided to just put some pressure on. When the ball was hiked Naruto ran around to the left and was blocked, and he struggled for a bit before tossing the guy aside. But by then the pass had been thrown and received, by Sakuraba, and Oujou had gained 10 yards. Pass after pass Oujou was gaining yards and Deimon seemed to be ineffective in blocking passes without Naruto leaping over the line. After three passes Oujou had advanced enough to possibly make a touchdown. Naruto was getting antsy, when was Hiruma going to do his miracle strike back. Looking over to Hiruma, Naruto saw him conversing with that "miracle" running back Eyeshield 21 but he paid it no mind. Naruto just kept looking forward, determined to do his job he was told to do it.

Ichirou called the hike, and Deimon went with its usual goal line defense to prevent any running plays. Had the ball was passed, aiming a bit ahead of where Sakuraba was, opening the window, but Naruto didn't notice, he blasted through the tight end and was charging Ichirou. What Naruto did notice was Eyeshield running for a touchdown and the other team panicking as they tried to catch up to him. However Eyeshield just kept running and wouldn't stop. Naruto grinned as he saw the player approach the end zone, but started cursing once he was tackled 13 yards from the goal line. The next play was simple misdirection, when Eyeshield and Ishimaru ran right Ootawara plowed his way through the line to get them, but found they didn't have the ball. Across the field however Hiruma made an advance of five yards, but had the ball stolen back. Luckily they were able to recover the ball after a second play but the damage was already done. Deimon had been pushed back several yards, and Oujou wasn't willing to take the risk that they might score another touchdown. Shin rose from the bench and walked onto the field, tightening his gloves as he walked into the lineup.

The play was a break right through the center, and it was surprisingly easy for Kurita to break through. Eyeshield stayed behind Kurita, using him as a shield, but Shin slipped around him easily and made a bee line straight for Eyeshield. However, Eyeshield wasn't going to be taken down easily, with a single cut Eyeshield had dodged Shin, only for the spear tackle to strike him from behind.

"This isn't good" Naruto mumbled "To get past Shin were going to have to pass, but no one can catch worth shit, and I only have a 50-50 chance of catching it that's not good enough in this situation, with Shin on the field were completely reliant on runs…. We really need a receiver"

By the next play Naruto was a little jumpy, and was getting anxious quickly. He was hoping that they would score a touchdown so he could try to score more points, and unfortunately Hiruma stuck with the run to the right, and Naruto had a real bad feeling. Sticking back Naruto saw Eyeshield break through the right, only to be pursued by Shin. Naruto only watched as Shin ran beside Eyeshield, all the while mumbling "use your arms idiot".

Instead Eyeshield was hoisted up by Shin, but it wasn't noticed fast enough and Ootawara grabbed the ball before anyone could move in to block. It was then handed to Shin who blasted down the field unimpeded. Hiruma called for the team to act, but everyone was so slow. Naruto began to mumble "Dammit, with Shin on the field, their gonna be scoring on offense as well as defense, hell this game could come down to them constantly stealing the ball from us and scoring, with this guy alone. Someone had to make a stand, but there isn;t anyone who could even touch him, except maybe…"

With his Chakra back Naruto could power up his legs to have more strength in their strides, pushing him further and faster, but it wouldn't be enough. Hell he'd probably have to move like Bushy Brows to catch Shin. That set something off in Naruto's mind, why couldn't he move like Bushy Brows. With a single step Naruto pushed off as hard as he could, while straining to push past the limits given by the eight gates. "I'm not like you" Naruto mumbled as he ran at a 4.5, .13 seconds slower then Shin. "I'm different, no matter what I still keep pushing, even when I've reached my limits I still train with the vigor to break these chains" He was now running at 4.4, .03 seconds slower then Shin.

As Naruto looked down the field and saw he gaining, if very little, on Shin something Snapped. "THE DIFFRENCE BETWEEN ME AND YOU, SHIN, IS THAT I HAVE NO LIMITS BECAUSE I REFUASE TO BELIEVE THEY EXIST" Naruto Shouted at the top of his lungs as he began to run a 4.3, .07 second faster than Shin, slowly closing the two superpower Line backers.

The others looked on in amazement as the battle of Line backers Shinryuuji looked on, hoping to catch a small weakness they could exploit. Mamori and the benched players looked on in him fascination as Deimon's mysterious Linebacker who popped up out of nowhere pulled out a card like this. Oujou looked on in horror as they saw a person faster than Shin erupt and blaze across the field with reckless disregard. Shin however, kept his cool no matter what, even when Naruto appeared by his side, arm's poised to strike. Shin simply extended his arm to block, but found no one there. Then he felt something shove him down and grab the ball from him with a twist from the other side. He watched as Naruto tried to run off but as soon as the other Linebacker took the first step, his entire body started to convulse and he collapsed to the ground, almost as if he was having a seizure.

The Deimon's team manager came running over and held his body down, and got a feel of his pulse. "Oh My God" Mamori shouted, gaining the attention of many of the people on the field. To Mamori it felt like Naruto was having a heart attack. To Naruto however, he was in a deep state of exhaustion and slowly blacking out.

"I should've known…it's been three years since I've been able to do anything like that, my body can't remember the stress …it just can't take it" Naruto mumbled softly as he faded out "But my chakra's back now, I won't be able to regain the speed I had before…but I can sure as hell prove all these people wrong" Naruto tried to chuckle but his lungs were burning " You know… for the last three years I haven't done anything… I was stuck here with nothing and I did nothing to fix it… I feel like a loser, and I'm tired of it, I won't except it anymore, from this point on I' can't fail" Naruto's resolve returned and his exhaustion slowly began to fade away as a pair of lips pulled him out of his haze.

"1..2…3" Chanted Koharu, the team manager for the Oujou white knights, as she performed CPR, being the only person with proper training, on Naruto. As she met her mouth with Naruto's mouth to breathe in she was meet with the feeling of someone pushing back… and then a tongue, followed by an arm wrapping around her waist. As soon as she felt the arm even graze her to get behind her she jolted back with a blush as she glared at the smirking Line backer from Deimon.

"Thanks for the kiss" Naruto Chuckled, even though it still hurt him to doo so. Naruto stood up, although a bit shaky, and turned to the team captain Hiruma. "I've got one play left in me Hiruma" he stated.

"Yeah, so?" Hiruma asked as he held the ball to his hip "What about it, you got the ball back you can't really do much else in this game now" he threw back in his usual devilish way.

"This next play, give me the ball and I will score one more touchdown for deimon, And I promise you…THIS DEVIL WON"T FALL TILL HE FINISHED THAT GOAL" Naruto shouted as his eye's flared red.

There was no response from anybody but Hiruma.

"Go for it".

**End Chapter 3**

**Honestly the game scenes may be the hardest to write, as I tend to focus on every detail possible and in all honestly there is a lot of stuff in the games that I could have covered but choose to skip over in favor of sticking to the story line.**

**Naruto is a Line backer and will have shin and various other running backs and linebackers as rivals, and eventually gain a title. Something I want to point out is that when that title is gained the story title will change as well in the following chapter so keep your eye out for that.**

**I want to write a omake chapter for christmas, but i'm stumped on what to do...any ideas. If i do it expect the release to be Dec 25.**


	4. From the ashes

**Okay I have no real comments; I may be taking down all my other uncompleted stuff. I've read over them and noticed that I started out with great ideas, but I ended up writing them to death, if you know what I mean. I got so caught up in making the chapters long and being original I completely backed myself into a wall and drained myself dry of the idea. Truth is I have little idea where I'm going to go with the Pokegirl story and if I want to revive my South Park crossover I'm going to have to go back and redo the last five chapters. Then there's the old Mar crossover I wrote when I still watched the show and I can't even remember a good chunk of it or where I was going with the crossover.**

**To put it bluntly I'm focusing on this and scrapping everything else.**

**Chapter 4 : A phoenix always rises from its ashes**

-90 yards to Deimon end zone-

Hiruma had the players set up in a way that gave Naruto the best chance of getting the touchdown. He was placing it all on Naruto and at this distance it was really difficult, especially with Shin on the field. Normally Hiruma would have made a pass while at this distance, even if they had no formal receiver, in an effort to put some space between their backs and the end zone: however that was not an option. Hiruma prided himself on being able to read almost every detail and even being able to manipulate things so that they turned out exactly the way he wanted. Naruto had a tendency to ruin this strength with an unseen power that simply erupted at random and pushed Naruto further than he though Whiskers could go. He was starting to give up on predicting Naruto and filing him under wild card, a good thing in Hiruma's book since it meant that his team had an unpredictable element that was simply amplified when Naruto joined the team.

He looked back towards Naruto, who was using Ishimaru as a shield and Sena as a decoy, much like how he had done earlier in the game and smirked as he called the hut. Hiruma faked passing the ball to Sena and discretely handed it off to Naruto with little effort. He noticed that Oujou was still going for Sena and decided to spice things up a bit. Immediately after Naruto got around the line Hiruma took off behind him, hunched over like he was guarding the ball. It worked like a charm.

Shin briefly thought that the ball would be handed to Naruto but when he remembered the brief panic he had caused after that miracle run Shin doubted that Naruto would have been used. This left the only option that Deimon had been using frequently, Eyeshield 21, so he went after him like he did last time. He plowed through number 30, who he didn't even see defending Eyeshield even though he was right in front of him and unleashed the spear tackle. He stopped once he realized that Eyeshield did not have the ball and cursed himself for being so narrow sighted. He turned around and saw Hiruma and Naruto both running for the end zone, Eyeshield had given them and extra four seconds, which they used to their fullest.

Naruto was running past the 50 yard line, his legs feeling like they were on fire and his knees burning like crazy. More than likely he would be benched for the rest of the game, but if he made it then he didn't care. At the 60 yard line Naruto felt something approaching over his shoulder and panicked. Pushing as much as he could into his legs he tried to run faster and, but only managed to quickly strain his legs to shave .05 seconds off his time. Naruto managed to make it to the forty, and then the thirty fairly easily until the approaching presence was right on his tail. Luckily Naruto simply side stepped and let the man pass by, but the man managed to change direction just as quick as he was running. A leap to the right managed to dodge the man as they passed the 20 yard line, but Naruto knew it wasn't over yet. At 10 yards Naruto started to freak out, knowing that at this point it would easier for Oujou to defend, and with Shin on his tail it could very well turnout bad. So as Naruto was about to cross into the end zone, and he felt that spear tackle coming, Naruto leapt to the right side then back before running around shin's left. Shin managed to grab Naruto but the more agile and light footed Naruto managed to cross the line before Shin could stop him. The score was now 18-0 In favor of the Deimon devil bats. Naruto smiled and collapsed to the ground as he pulled himself up, unable to move or feel his legs.

As Naruto rolled onto is stomach and sat up to clutch his throbbing legs he saw his team rushing over to his side in amazement congratulating him on his amazing run. Naruto only laughed as he stared at the sky, falling onto his back, mumbling about being nearly complete. His team thought he had descended into a heat induced madness and immediately picked him up and walked him over to the bench. One of the team helpers laid Naruto down gently and looked at Mamori with a stern look. "Get his uniform off now, then apply ice packs to the joints in his legs, his chest and his head" the helper instructed "He's probably just delirious form the heat and being a bit to dehydrated so just keep him cool and drinking water"

Mamori nodded and the knowledgeable man helping out the team stepped back onto the field. With a little help from some of the benched players Mamori was able to get Naruto out of his uniform, pads and all, and into his sweat pants but not without some difficulties. When she was trying to get Naruto out of the pants she almost tugged his underwear clean off, exposing the semi conscious Linebacker to the world before she was able to get his pants back on. Luckily no one was looking, except the Koharu Wakana, who now had several tissues shoved up her nose to stem the sudden bleeding that occurred when she tried to glare at the unconscious man who stole a kiss.

In the game Deimon had a good chunk of time left on the board, caused by the fast paced running of Eyeshield 21 and the animal like pounces and steals performed by Naruto, but this time would be their downfall. With Shin on the field the inexperienced Eyeshield 21 was struggling to get past the proclaimed strongest linebacker, as was everyone else, not only that but not the Oujou offense was running at full capacity and was taking no risks while not pulling it's punches. They slowly advanced through runs and short passes, eventually bringing the score up to 18-7, putting the first point for Oujou up on the board.

Meanwhile Naruto was in a blissful state of semi-consciousness as he slowly gathered his mind as he cooled down. But it was like Naruto's absence was like a curse. Without Naruto's Devil predators tackle it was absolutely impossible to get the ball from Takami as he threw the weak easy to catch passes, almost as if he was taunting Deimon.

Slowly Oujou clawed its way up to 21-18, passing by Deimon in celebration as the first quarter ended. In the second quarter it was more of the same. Oujou broke through the defenses and scored 6 points in the first three minutes, a fact that angered Hiruma. The extra point boosting them up to twenty eight but Oujou still continued their brutal assaults. In the second quarter less time was spent scoring and more time was spent defending and pushing Deimon into a north- south game. Deimon would gain very few yards, but always just enough to stay at first down. Then deimon would reach the twenty and with their goal in sight the ball was stolen from them and ran the ball only a few yards from where it was caught. Oujou would then take their time with huddles and short plays, eating up the time and slowly draining Deimon's chances of winning. As half time rolled around Oujou had gained the lead with 35-18 and there was no sign of Oujou deciding to stop. In fact it was like they were trying to get back at Deimon for scoring against them and stealing the ball multiple times.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, ignoring the pounding in his head and the lack of feeling in his legs. As the icepacks on his chest and head fell off Naruto felt the cold slam onto his lap, which had its own Icepacks covering them as well as his ankles and knees. "What's going on?" Naruto asked groggily as Mamori snapped to attention and appeared at his side.

"Take it easy Naruto, you wore yourself out pretty bad" Mamori said as she helped him make his way to the bench and sit down. "It's almost half time so…" Mamori looked at Naruto and got a blank look in return.

"The score…were losing…" Naruto said in shock, just what had happened when he was out.

"Yeah…Shin is a monster…." Mamori said as the clock ticked down. "On that field it seems nothing but you is out of his reach and even then I'm not so sure, between him and Ootawara on defense a sand Ichirou Takami and his well calculated moves on offense it's almost impossible for us to get even single point in now" Mamori said solemnly.

As Naruto watched deimon try and score with Eyeshield once again he began to grimace when he saw how bad the team was brutalized by Oujou. Eyeshield especially when he was hit with a full force spear tackle from the side. The whistle blew at that moment though and Shin calmly made his way off the field to recuperate. Eyeshield, however darted back to his bench in a hurry and almost went inside the building. However he was stopped by Naruto, who calmly called him over, and Sena wasn't about to ignore the guy who scored over half their points at the cost of his own legs. "That spear tackle looks painful" Naruto said solemnly with a calm steady voice. Sena only nodded. "look I'm not going to pretend I know what getting hit with that at full power feels like but I do know that it can't be worse than some of the stuff that I've been through, I guess what I'm saying is…pain is a part of life that you must overcome but you can't do that running away from it, you got to face it head on" Naruto explained as he rubbed his right pectoral and shoulder, where a strange burn scar covered most of the area.

Sena only looked at his fellow football club member in shame, before turning to the other members who was on as helpers. Each one of them was in intense pain, but they were soldering through and treating their sore muscles so they could keep on fighting. Sena had been so concerned with his own pain that he had forgotten about all of them. It made Sena feel like a complete jerk, and it made him decide to stay instead of leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shouji was giving his team a major chewing out, in the beginning the entire team had been in shambles, the defense was blocked by outsiders and then Sakuraba missed his first pass. Not to mention when Takami froze up when he saw Deimon's linebacker leap over the line, or when he managed to complete the so called miracle run. "But coach you said you wanted to see him at full power" Sakuraba stated in a confused manner as he rubbed the spot the sticker was a few moments before.<p>

"I did and I d, but what I saw out there…explain yourselves" Shouji shouted as he turned to Shin and Takami.

Takami pushed his glasses up his nose and stood up " I don't know what happened exactly sir, but it felt like something was after me and would chase me down and kill me as long as I held the ball, his eye's…weren't human" takami rambled as he struggled to not recall the seemingly terrifying scene.

Shin however just stared off as he calmly began his report "He has the ability to accelerate through pure power, not speed" Shin stated "He created a string of craters around the field that are only about as big as the tip of my toes, but it's something" he went on easily accounting for every detail "That take down of his though, he just pulled a fast one, made me lose sight and try an attack before lashing out himself…but I have no excuse for the Miracle run as the reporters call it, I made a bad call…it won't happen again".

"Good" Shouji said as he turned to Miracle Itou, Sakuraba's manager" Now as for you…" Shouji trailed off as he prepared to yell at the idiotic man, who knew he was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>This scene I wrote because I got really bored and needed something to break up the action<strong>

As Deimon's active team members cooled off and went over their game plans Naruto on sat on the bench by Mamori, who was reviewing the game footage and taking notes on each of the players, and passing them on to Hiruma as he asked for them, as he had yet to so far. However as Naruto slowly regained feeling in his lower extremities he felt something odd about his pants, The ones that Mamori had helped him into when he was practically unconscious. "Mamori, you helped me into these sweats right?" Naruto asked as his face slowly turned red.

"Yes…" Mamori reluctantly answered… it seemed like an easy to understand thing, but there was something wrong about how Naruto had asked that question.

"Okay…so explain why my underwear is riding so low that my junk is hanging out" Naruto demanded as he turned over to face the now blushing Mamori as she stuttered to explain how and why she had exposed Naruto's privates "If you wanted to take a peak I would have said yes… it's only natural to be curious….especially after that incident with the cup" Naruto stated completely straight faced.

Mamori now had turned beat red as she tried to repress the events of that had transpired the day before when she was doing an equipment check. The only thing she would ever say about that event is she hoped Hiruma never found out. "Please don't bring that up again" Mamori mumbled as she hung her head in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>As the game went on without Naruto, he had taken to narrating the entire game In his own way. Commenting on everything from speed and strength of players to their techniques, Naruto was easily breaking down the stats of Oujou's team and compared to deimon's full time players, they weren't that great. The only difference was that Oujou had numerous well rounded players while all of Deimon was specialized, the gaps in abilities were what allowed Oujou to beat Deimon so easily.<p>

Mamori on the other hand just kept recording, not saying a single word, but agreeing with Naruto's assessment all the same. Every time Eyeshield was tackled she would wince, as if someone she knew was getting hurt, but it made no sense to her, nor did it make sense to Naruto when she explained it to him. But she just kept with it and watched as deimon was slowly slaughtered by the power house known as Oujou.

It wasn't long before Eyeshield joined them on the bench either, saying that he was told to rest during defense. The game was beginning to dwindle into the last quarter as the gap widened exponentially. Before the last five minutes of the last quarter Oujou scored another touchdown putting the score at 56-18, and Hiruma was gritting his teeth. He went over to the bench and began packing his duffle bag filled with his equipment, including his rifle. "It' over guys, even if we could make the touch downs they would continue wasting time with huddles and short plays…it's best to just give up" Hiruma gurmlbed as the team stared at him in shock.

"But we should at least finish the game" kurita said in a shaky tone.

"Why? So we could say we at least fought till the end" Hiruma said as he tried to walk off, not even bothering to look at the team, before feeling a pair of eye's bore into his back.

"I would rather die a fool then a coward any day….I'll be the quarterback" Naruto said as he stood up, only to stumble as he tried to walk on his exhausted and stressed legs, only to be pulled back by Mamori.

"Wait guys… I think I could beat him" Eyeshield mumbled catching the attention of the entire team "I think I could beat Shin, I'm almost certain I can do it… No, I know it, I can beat Shin" Eyeshield said as he stood firmly on the sideline ready to take the field.

At that Moment Hiruma's grin threatened to split his face as he dropped his bag back on the floor "Well then what are we waiting for".

Naruto grinned and answered with the rhetorical question "We're waiting for a game plan"

**So yeah that's all I got for this one….Honestly there isn't a lot to pull away from the first few chapters of Eyeshield as I think the guy who wrote it learned more as he wrote the series then he did before hand. Sure at some points you get details like yards, but at others they are totally ignored. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Oujou game since the next chapter will probably skim over the climatic win over Shin and begin Deimon's hunt for a wide receiver.**


	5. Inescapable hands

**Okay…first let me address some questions about this story which I feel should be clarified.**

**No there will not be any harem, but there will be a bit of complexity to Naruto's relationship. I tried plotting out a Karin relationship but to do that I needed to have Naruto sit out of the Death March Arc and train in Japan, which would be because he was injured. Then I tried plotting a Mamori, but it seemed too ,..easy or played out. So I'm going with Koharu , who will be bi-curious , during which there will be tension (for comedy) between Naruto and Mamori due to numerous occurrences between the two, which will be explained in this chapter, and with Karin there will be a friendship that is frequently mistaken as a romantic relationship, prompting Koharu's Bi curious tendencies to show. Why you may ask….well people have asked for a harem which I don't like especially ones that take place in a modern world kind of setting. So I did the next best thing and created an entire web of relationships that connects the three requested girls to Naruto in some sexual way that I can use for jokes or plot that satisfies you the reader.**

**By the way, rule of thumb for harem fic writers, stick with two, slip by at three, fall off at four or more. Decipher that anyway you want.**

**Chapter 5: The inescapable hands**

Naruto was having a pretty off day. For one he lived out of the football club's office and two days ago he was kicked out by Hiruma, who told him some renovations were being done and that he couldn't be inside today. He was told the renovations wouldn't be finished till later that day so Naruto was back on the streets till further notice and he had gotten pretty happy the past week being able to sleep on a bed, even if it was only a cot it was better than the pile of old blood soaked and torn rags. Then he still had school which was a pain in the butt, but it was rewarding itself, meant one step closer to staying off the street for good in this messed up world.

At the moment Naruto was waiting for Sena and Mamori to arrive so he could go to class with them. In the mean time, Naruto was fooling around with some playing cards and building a house of cards as he recalled some of the events from the Oujou game.

* * *

><p><em>Eyeshield and the offense had stepped back onto the field with a sense of pride, and a drive to beat Oujou, no matter how hopeless it seemed. Run after run Eyeshield was stopped by Shin, but little by little Eyeshield grew faster. Eventually it came to a point where Eyeshield managed to avoid Shin long enough to gain a good amount of yards, but in the process he managed to run into number 18, who was supposed to be benched, and send him crashing into the benches breaking his collar bone.<em>

_As Sakuraba was carried off to an ambulance Deimon prepared for another run this time by punching right through the center. Kurita, in a burst of strength, punched through Oujou's line and toppled Ootawara allowing Eyeshield to fly on through. Eyeshield then bolted through and past Shin, who had turned to tackle him but as he stretched out his arm…Eyeshield was gone. The running back had blasted into the world of light speed._

_With that display of ability the Running back escaped the clutches of the dreaded spear tackle, his speed causing a stir amongst the crowd and the media, unfortunately it was to little to late and deimon would still loose no matter what , but it cut a deep swatch in the pride of oujou. With four touchdowns scored against them by a team made mostly of helpers they were no longer the Oujou with the impenetrable castle walls._

* * *

><p>Naruto sat there trying to recall more of the match but was stopped when he heard some commotion. Apparently Sena and Mamori had arrived and were in shock over the scaffoldings and what not. "What's he doing to the club house?" Sena asked in confusion.<p>

Oh, there you are fucking manager, you done with the editing" Hiruma asked in a blunt and apathetic tone.

"That is not how you address me" Mamori shot back in anger as Sena and Naruto sighed sensing the oncoming argument. However it was suddenly adverted by a shift in attention "Wait, I want to see the pictures you took from the bleachers Sena!" Mamori said excitedly, as if it was the highlight of her week.

"They're all here" Hiruma said with his usual grin.

Mamori instantly pulled out several photos and was amazed. "Great…there's a picture for every angle…and lots of Sakuraba" Mamori stated a little weirded out.

"Yeah, that way we can trade photos of Sakuraba for favors from his fan girls, that's how Sena got so many different angles right" Hiruma explained as he nudged Sena in the side.

"Yeah…." Sena mumbled as Hiruma shoved the envelope into Sena's hands.

"Now remember to sort these out, and hold onto the pictures of Sakuraba so we can exchange them for next year's photos" Hiruma orderd as he handed Sena the envelope.

Hiruma then turned to Naruto and handed him a single sheet of paper "meet us here after school, it will be our temporary club office until the renovations are done" he ordered before walking back over to the old man with the blueprints.

Naruto nodded before he sighed and made his way to his class. On his way there he grumbled about how much he hated being still for so long and how he wished someone could go in his place. A light bulb went out in his head. Ducking into the weight room, which was currently empty because the weight lifting classes don't begin until second period. Naruto Calmed down and tried to force his chakra back up again. Thankfully it seemed that Naruto's chakra was still abundant, just weaker, much like a muscle that isn't used for years or months. Recalling the hand signs used for the Jutsu Naruto whispered "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" and low and behold, for the first time in three years Naruto used a jutsu.

"Yes, I can still do it" He cheered as the clone joined him "Now you go to class while I go out and train for football, got it".

"Aw…why can't it be the other way around" the clone whined as it looked at its creator hopefully.

Naruto only glared "we both know why"

* * *

><p>Naruto's clone left in an orderly and inconspicuous manner, going along his merry way as he blended into the crowds. Meanwhile Naruto was changing into his sweats, originally he was going to wait five minutes and then go out the door but when five minutes passed the P.E. coach walked into the room, almost blowing Naruto's cover. Luckily he managed to leap out the window before he was noticed. Before leaving school grounds Naruto stashed his stuff on the roof, making sure to put them in a place no one will look, even by accident or chance.<p>

After all that Naruto simply walked off school grounds, smoothly walking out with the construction crew that was working on the American football club's club house, as well as several other things in the school. From there Naruto simply took off running, weaving around the people as he passed them by with a trained spped that would surely rise quickly. Until he collided with a young lady. "Sorry miss, it was my bad…ohh it's you" Naruto stated in surprised, as he never expected to see her again, and never under these circumstances "What's your name?"

"Umm…It's Koharu Wakana" She said shyly as she tried to back away.

"Well you probably already know my name, seeing as it was on your teams scouting roster,….so why are you not at school?" Naruto asked his curiosity.

"Why aren't you?" Koharu shot back as Naruto began to follow her, slightly creeping her out.

"You first" Naruto returned in a sing-song kind of voice.

"Ootawara set off some explosions in the chemistry labs so no the school is being aired out" Koharu said with a blank face.

"Huh…sounds like something I would do, but for an entirely different reason" Naruto mumbled in thought "So…does that happen often?".

Koharu sighed "About once a week Ootawara does something that gets some class or everybody out of school for a day…of course the sports teams still go to practice and amazingly Ootawara can maintain the grades needed to play without assistance…." She explained, her expression shifting through annoyance through curiosity.

"Wow…so what are you doing in Deimon?" Naruto asked again, dodging her question of why he wasn't at school.

"Visiting family, I got up early to go see them, but they've apparently have left for a ski trip…" Koharu grumbled before her stomach followed suit.

Naruto laughed and offered to buy her breakfast, Koharu accepted immediately, while blushing.

* * *

><p>Naruto's day passed by quickly, after a nice breakfast with Koharu Naruto resumed his training, and spent the entire day running, doing push-ups and practicing using his chakra. Unfortunately using his chakra now seemed to drain his stamina, like the two had become interconnected, but Naruto powered through and tried to push past his limits. On the bright side he noticed that his recovery had speed up when compared to the last three years, which was probably because of the return of his chakra. As Naruto's training went on he remembered football practice and immediately started running back towards Deimon. Naruto was sure he had shaved some measure of time off his run, but that didn't matter at the moment, he had to get to practice so he could get the drills he needed from Hiruma.<p>

While running towards the school he collided with Sena. "Sorry sir, but I'm….Oh it's you Sena, how you doing?" Naruto asked nonchalantly as he looked at the ball.

"Good…I'm working on my ball handling..by the way I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you about the Oujou game..you were amazing" Sena said in amazement as he tucked the ball away in his arms, going over the position for a handoff.

"Thanks..so why aren't you at practice…Hiruma said that your new job was to handle training the team while Mamori handled all of the scheduling" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ah..well Hiruma is busy with the clubhouse and Kurita is helping the crew get the things they need and that's pretty much the entire team" Sean said as he spun the ball around a few times.

"What about Eyeshield" Naruto asked..

"Well he practices on his own" Sena quickly recovered and Naruto seemed to buy it.

The two continued to walk chatting about football and homework and their worse classes. Naruto didn't like any of his classes, but excelled in all of them. When Sena asked Naruto said that he had heard all this stuff before somewhere and this was like a refresher…for most subjects. In others Naruto was an expert at cheating, not that he would call it that. The two laughed for a while and tossed the ball back and forth for a while before a voice called out to them. "Hey pass me that ball" the voice shouted.

Seeing no trouble in it Naruto passed the ball as hard as he could, and the ball veered off course and into the street. However before it even got that far a pair of hands shot out and grabbed the ball before landing…it was the kid that called out for the ball, and he looked a lot like a shaved monkey without a tail. However the kid was extremely angry. "What the hell, I meant the baseball, can't you see I'm a base ball player? I can't stand people who mix up sports like that, I play baseball not rugby" The monkey like boy ranted.

Sena and Naruto just stared on blankly at the boy who had just proven himself a bit of a hypocrite. "That's a football, we're members of the American football club"

"Oh" The boy looked over the ball before holding it out "This is cub property, why'd ya swipe it" The boy asked as he shook it in front of sena and Naruto's face.

"Well, I borrowed it so I could continue practicing my handling and then Naruto came along so we did a little practice with our lateral" Sena explained.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because suddenly the strange boy broke out in a fit of rage. But he soon calmed down as he looked towards the sky in a state of awe. "What an Awesome guy…practicing even during his commute more proof that I need to step up my own efforts!" The monkey like boy said "Speaking of which this rugby ball seems like it's pretty difficult to hold if you don't know how too"

Naruto sighed and left for the club house, while Sena tried to explain to the strange boy the difference between rugby and football. When he got to the clubhouse he saw them disassembling the scaffoldings and such so Naruto go that as an all clear sign. When he walked into the club house he saw a strange sight. In the now much larger space the crew was setting up slot machines and roulette tables , Naruto even noticed one of the walls had been knocked out and the room expanded creating another area walled off by slot machines surrounding a black jack table.

"There you are Fucking Whiskers, I got you a little present" Hiruma cackled as he approached Naruto from behind and grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it Hiruma?" Naruto sighed, Hiruma's personality was staring to get annoying, mostly because he was getting annoyed at the feeling of impending doom that followed the devil like teen.

"Well, since you sleep in the club house I thought I should give you a little present for your display at the Oujou game" Hiruma said as he walked Naruto down to a Basement level room that had been built during the renovations "now technically this is a rec room, it was the only way I could get the school to pay for this addition, but consider this your home Whiskers" Hiruma began laughing as he threw his hands out, motioning to the room filled with a set of couches and a TV, along with a small kitchen and a bathroom tucked under the stairs.

"Cool…but how was this built so fast" Naruto questioned.

"Well it's a combination of bribery and black mail, both are good motivators, made the crew work for about three days straight with little rest" Hiruma cackled again as he started to walk up the stairs "Enjoy it, your by the way your bed is the couch in the center, it pulls out".

Naruto nodded and smiled as he walked into the small space that he could now call his own, it was at least bigger than his old apartment. As Hiruma retreated up the stairs though his grin faded into a scowl as his steps degraded into a stomp. "I can't believe Mamori got me to do this for her…ever since that Naruto punk showed up it's been a different game with her, it isn't just protecting Sena now it's providing for that street rat…I guess I should thank her though, the more I give the more Naruto receives…and the more he receives the more power over him I get" Hiruma's grin returned full force "Oh yes…this will certainly be a good year" Hiruma cackle of a laugh returned again, echoing throught the club as the crew left, having finished their job.

**So yeah the start of a relationship with Koharu has been show cased and I figure that Ootawara must cause some incidents frequently amongst the school so that will be a frequent gag, so everytime Naruto and Koharu meet it will be because Ootawara did something like blow up the chem lab.**

**On another note I figured that if Naruto was apart of a school and joined a sports team he would skip with Shadow clones and do nothing but train so his abilities will progress a bit faster then the others simply because he is never stopping. That last bit too, I figured Hiruma would never do a favor unless he has an ulterior motive and he had a decent reason to give it. In the end it may be nothing but rambling thrown in to explain his actions but I needed a dramatic scene to end this on.**

**So till next time MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A DRUNKEN NEW YEAR**

**I will have a short omake chapter ready soon**


	6. Omake :Breakfast with Koharu

**As promised here is the omake chapter.**

**But before I start I would like to say that there was little change in Oujou game because Naruto had just joined the team and his abilities haven't grown by much yet, that and they've been weakened over the span of three years. Now that Naruto has his chakra and is able to train non-stop every day the games will start to differ greatly, like a wider gap in the game against the chameleons and a change in the team roster.**

**Now here's the omake**

**Chapter 5.5 : Breakfast with Koharu**

Naruto and Koharu were sitting in a booth at a small restaurant waiting for their food. Naruto was getting impatient and tapping his fingers on the table and he had good reason to be. Him and Koharu had ordered their food about thirty minutes ago and they were still waiting in silence for their food. Furthermore they were the only ones in the restaurant to begin with and have been alone in the little eatery since they walked in, excusing the man at the counter who was only drinking coffee as he read the morning paper.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the cook had fallen asleep at the grill and his face was planted into a slab of beef that has been cooking on the grill at low for several minutes now.

Back to the duo things were getting boring as they waited for their food in silence. So to break the monotony Koharu decide to speak up. "So…." Koharu began, getting Naruto's attention "what's going between you and your team manager?" She asked.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think of the question. "What do you mean?".

That set Koharu off. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WHY WAS YOUR TEAM MANAGER GIVING YOU A HANDY WHILE YOU WERE ON THE BENCH" She practically screamed.

The sudden shouting and the nature of the conversation startled the nearby waitress who was refilling the coffee of a man at the counter. She stumbled and her grip on the coffee pot slipped as it flew into the kitchen and spilled its contents. A screaming could be heard from the kitchen, the waitress only could only assume that the coffee had spilled all over the cook and was scalding him, if the shouts of I'm Up had anything to do with that.

Naruto just blinked "A handy…"

"A HAND JOB, WHY WAS YOUR TEAM MANAGER GIVING YOU A HANDJOB" Koharu shouted again in rage, causing the waitress to stumble again, luckily she didn't drop anything this time.

At this Naruto looked shocked "Mamori was giving me a hand job on the bench? Wow…I would never picture her as an exhibitionist".

"Wait…you didn't know?" Koharu asked in confusion, her look turning to that of shock when Naruto shook his head "Then she raped you, that sexual deviant" She stated in fury.

"Huh…but I don't want to be raped!" Naruto stated with a slight hint of confusion, why would Mamori rape him?

"Food's done!" The nervous waitress said as she placed the food down on the table.

Naruto had ordered an American southern breakfast, with country ham and grits with a side of toast, and Koharu just ordered waffles. The two just looked at their food curiously before Koharu began eating. Naruto however still had a problem with his food. "There's a face imprinted on this meat" Naruto said nervously.

"It's fine" the waitress reassured him as she walked away.

"And it taste's a bit like coffee" Naruto commented as he continued to eat his meal.

The duo quickly devoured their meals, their hunger increased by the annoyingly long wait for their food. Afterwards they paid they asked for the bill so they could get out of the crappy restaurant . But before they could leave Koharu decided to comment on the interesting meal. "We should do this again!" Koharu said as she walked out of the restaurant smiling

"Yes, Yes we should" Naruto smiled back.


	7. Wear your numbers with pride

**Welcome readers,**

**In the next chapter I will start the game against The chameleons, so right now it's just recruiting Raimon, So Without further ado…here you go.**

**Chapter 6: Wear your numbers with Pride**

Naruto sat by the sidelines with Sena watching the deimon baseball team's game. The sound players of the cheering crowd and the crack of the bat really seemed to mask that this was actually a scrimmage match between the current players and the rookies who were hoping to join the team or bump up a rank on the bench so they had a chance of playing. Naruto just stared at the field blankly uninterested, as he was never much of a bystander. "So what are we doing here again?"

Through the various shouts of the players on the field Sena was distracted until Naruot shook his shoulder. "Sena! What are we doing here?" Naruto asked with a little more authority.

"Were here to recruit him…" Sena said as he pointed down to the field, at the monkey ike boy who was blazing across the field to catch the ball and managed to do so with his finger tips, allowing the ball to roll into his palm.

"I though he said no…" Naruto wondered aloud, not really asking a question but leaving it open to further explination.

"I thought we could convince him to try and be a two sport athlete" Sena said "It makes you more appealing to Colleges if you can manage to play more than one sport" When Sena finished a ball darted right over his shoulder and had pierced the fence. A quick look to the field and seeing monkey boy waving in apology made it quite clear who threw the ball.

In a fit of panic Sena grabbed a helmet and placed it on his head before handing one to Naruto who graciously accepted, not being one to rudely turn down a gift given in concern. As they placed their helmets on they overheard the coaches talking about monkey boy, whose name was apparently Raimon. "Raimon's a great catcher, if he's going to be a defensive player…." One of the coaches mumbled.

"No, his shoulder strength and ball control just sucks" The head coach said dismissively "Baseball needs well rounded players, not specialization".

The coaches then started talking about the rookies and asked all first years to raise their hands. Naturally Sena and Naruto raised their hands out of reflex; not realizing his was addressing only baseball players. They then called for all players who've played to lower their hands, Sena was quick enough to dodge the bullet but Naruto wasn't so lucky. "You there get to the plate…and what's with your shirt?" the coach asked.

"I just came here to watch…" Naruto sighed exasperatingly as ignored the following scolding and grabbed the bat and shirt, leaving the uniform unbuttoned as he walked up to the plate and held the bat in a reverse grip.

Murmurs echoed throughout the players as they questioned the rookie who didn't even know how to hold the bat. Te coach angrily began to march towards Naruto before he shouted at the pitcher to throw the damn ball. Confused the entire field stopped as the ball sailed across the sky and hit the bat with a large crack, sending it flying into town to hit some poor old lady who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Meanwhile Naruto was running past the bases with ease astonishing those who were still looking at the sky the ball had fled off too. " I know that guy…." One of the players said "That's Naruto Uzumaki #99…he plays for the American football team as a linebacker".

"Such power…if he joined the baseball team we could be unstoppable" Another player said as they all ran to greet him at home, including the coach.

While Naruto was being hounded with questions Sena was talking to Raimon who had noticed Sena as he was putting away the helmet so he could sneak away during Naruto's hit. Raimon was a bit dejected when he saw Naruto's hitting power, claiming that people valued hitting or speed over receiving, Which irked him cause it was his chosen speciality.

"So you want me t join the American football club?" Raimon asked as Sena smiled hopefully "Sorry no, I'd be uncool if I did that…not that I like to make fun of people's passions, it's just this is my thing and I bet my life on the glove, SO I got to become a hero through receiving and catching".

Sena looked dejected but still had a glimmer of hope "So you won't even try for a two sport?" Sena asked hopefully.

Raimon just laughed "I would never be able to pull it off" Raimon kept on walking to the club room while Sena broke off to go to the Football club room.

* * *

><p>Later that day Raimon was polishing his prized catcher's glove as he watched the local sports channel. Hoever he had tuned in too late and only caught the last few minutes of the baseball game. However, the next game was the American football match between Oujou and Deimon. Having a little pride in his school Raimon decided to watch the game just for fun. "Sakuraba's position is the wide receiver, his job is to catch the balls that are thrown towards him" The tv stated, making Raimon jump up and grip the TV while he shouted "WHAT".<p>

As the broadcast went on Raimon got more and more exicted, eventually imagining himself in Sakuraba's place. His imagination got the better of him and he started to jump in glee, dropping his glove before picking it back up to polish as if he was reinforcing the idea of baseball. Of course his interest spiked again when he saw Eyeshield 21's spot light appear on the screen, but the interview quickly changed his mind about the running back when he heard the whole killer tackle deal. The next part was interesting though, Naruto's spotlight. "Deimon's newest player is Naruto Uzumaki who plays Linebacker under the number 99, already he had proven himself to be a power to be reckoned with, on par with Oujou's ace Sakuraba, some say even surpassing, when we interviewed him he seemed much more light hearted then Eyeshield".

Naruto stood by the street corner confused as he was assaulted by questions from the reporter who had cornered him during his walk. ", why do you play America n football?"

"Well it's fun and it's the only thing that excites me anymore, I love it when I step onto the field" Naruto answered as he waved his hand asking them to speed this up.

"How do you explain some of your moves and actions while you were playing?" The reporter asked before she shoved the microphone back in Naruto's face.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Well it's hard to explain but I'm a different person on the field, it's like I'm more animal then man".

"Okay , now just a few more questions"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sena stood at their lockers getting ready as they listened to the murmurs of the school talking about the mysterious Eyeshield 21 and the Ferocious and dense Line backer Naruto Uzumaki. While Naruto seemed to reveal in the positive and negative publicity, being one who always sought attention made him slightly impartial to how his name was talked about, Sena was downtrodden at being seen as a bassass and a jerk, or an evil hero as someone put it. However those thoughts were put aside When Raimon arrived. "Hey guys I saw your team on the TV, your interview on the TV was awesome, I even watched the full thing on the web" He said excitedly.<p>

"Oh you did?" Naruto asked sheepishly, knowing that some of the questions asked were a little off.

"Yeah so what's going on between you and Mamori?" He asked with his ears open in a sense hoping he would say nothing.

"Well, I was living off the streets before I meet her, and she got me in here as a student and to showed me to the showers to get cleaned up and got Hiruma to allow me to crash in the club house while I sort out the mess with my folks" Naruto drawled on.

"Wait, what do you mean showed you to the showers..?" Sena asked in a suspicious tone.

"She walked me into the shower room by my hand, since I kept trying to get away" Naruto explained like these kinds of things happened often.

This comment stirred up ramblings from the crowd around them making them forget about Eyeshield. A group of girls in the corner were whispering just loud enough for the three boys at the lockers to hear. "Wow, Mamori is apparently really forceful in her sexual relationships" They murmured.

Naruto, Sena, and Raimon blushed from just hearing about that, mostly since they were all imagining Mamori dragging them off to the showers in an erotic fashion. Naruto managed to break the silence when he commented on his fantasy "I'm pretty sure Mamori wouldn't walk into a shower dressed like that" almost as if he was criticizing himself. "So Raimon, Naruto said somehow snapping out of the fantasy just as quick as he went in "What do you think of Eyeshield 21?"

"He's a dick" Raimon said plain in simple making Sena fall to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Come on Naruto!" Sena said excitedly "we have to see the results!"<p>

"I don't get why you're so excited " Naruto said in a bored and tone, hands in his pocket as he kept pace with Sena with little effort.

"Because he's my friend, don't friends want each other to succeed?" Sena asked curiously.

"You've never had a friend before have you Sena?" Naruto wondered.

"Not really, the closest I've ever had was Mamori and my old friend Riku, but he moved away and Mamori is more like a sister…other than that it's only been people who've used me as a gopher" Sena admitted.

Naruto just remained silent at that, not daring to comment for fear of insulting Sena.

As Sena looked through the list he realized something very important to his quest. In the few days that Sena had come to know the baseball player he had never caught his name. Naruto didn't know either, but knowing him it was probably because a lack of interest. As Sena tried to recall any instant that the players name was mentioned both the coaches walked out of the club room. Sena asked about the player by describing him while Naruto walked off, only to receive the shocking news that Raimon Tarou, the base ball player with amazing catching skills had not even made second string. Before leaving the coach had a few harsh words about the player and the 3rd rank players themselves. In a haze A Sena left to find Hiruma and hopefully get some answers about the players they need.

* * *

><p>Naruto had grown bored of waiting around for Sena to find Raimon's name on the list. As soon as Sena had to ask for a name Naruto left, not even bothering to tell Sena that he actually knew the kids name (Mostly because he considered it rude to not know that name of someone you talk to regularly). Being a little bored Naruto decided to take the scenic route around the campus before heading off to the football club. As he approached the game fields Naruto spotted the baseball player Raimon, sulking.<p>

"What's with you?" Naruto asked as he passed by the sulking boy.

"My dreams are crushed…" he said simply feeling to down to explain any further.

Naruto just stood there staring forward as he pulled a piece of advice from his head that he had heard long ago. "Sometimes we gain dreams to learn something, like a skill or a piece of old knowledge and no matter how good you are you will fail, because you were meant to, because in the end the skill we obtained and improved will guide you to a better future then that dream could attain" Naruto explained as he looked down at the boy who was now confused and no longer sulking. "You learned to catch to fulfill your dream of becoming a baseball legend, and failed, leaving you with only those hands that nothing can escape the question is now, how will that lead you too your tomorrow?" Naruto walked off wordlessly, hoping that his words stirred something up in him.

Raimon only looked at the ground solemnly as he contemplated the words that Naruto had said. It wasn't long before this was interrupted by a mad dog biting his pants while dragging along a screaming Sena.

* * *

><p>Hiruma and Kurita had decided to go on a little recruiting drive in traditional devil bats fashion. They would haze the students by throwing footballs at them. Those that could catch them were given pamphlets and those that didn't were ignored. Hiruma surveyed the area for any tall first year students and was disappointed at first, until he saw one walk out of the building. A single ball was launched from Hiruma's fingers like a rocket, and collided with the poor sap's face like a wrecking ball. As the duo carried on Kurita apologized for Hiruma's actions.<p>

Hiruma then spotted three more targets, and they were without a doubt the three tallest first year students. With his typical devilish grin Hiruma launched a trio of footballs with lighting speed and accuracy. The three very tall students missed on all accounts, but one managed to dive and recover the ball. His first reaction was to start yelling at Hiruma but he was stopped when a pile of papers was dropped on his head. Hiruma and Kurita went along their way, and after a while Hiruma started to get frustrated. "Gah…it's pointless, none of these first years are good enough" Hiruma fumed.

"you toss the ball over so sudeenly, of course no one's going to catch it" Kurita explained, asserting his role as the moral compass between the two.

"It's to test them, to see if any of them can just turn around and catch the ball single handedly" Hiruma explained as they passed by the lockers.

"Hey look it's Sena" Kurita said, drawing Hiruma's attention, especially to who he was talking with.

"Is that who Sena was talking about, this fucking monkey?" Hiruma wondered as he grabbed a ball from the basket and tossed it with as much power as he could.

There was so much power behind the moving ball that even though Raimon caught it his hand was sent back to his face. Hiruma grinned evilly as he tied the kid up and threw him into the basket.

As all of this was happening Naruto was passing by as well, grabbing his training gear so he could move on to his workout for the next few hours. Naruto just stared and wondered how he got involved with these people in the first place. He slapped himself when he remembered it was so he could sleep without being eaten savagely by Mamori.

Deciding to ignore the entire situation in exchange for some trainging Naruto Went to the weight room, and remained there for about two hours doing push-ups and bench presses and even curs while hanging from the ceiling. It was needless to say that the wrestling club members were astonished to see someone get there before them and leave after them , and not break a single sweat…he should really see a doctor about that.

After getting a drink of water, a long drink, Naruto began his runs which would probably added another his hour to day. It was already starting to get dark when Naruto passed by the park, but he could see a small trail of smoke coming from the playground, but he thought nothing of it. He had to get to the school fast and get a shower before the cleaning staff locked up for the night.

* * *

><p>Raimon sat in his room contemplating the ultimatum he was given. He had to choose between his promise and his success, and it was not an easy thing for someone like Raimon to decide. Across from him was his prized glove, signed by Mr. Honjou and given to him by Mr. Honjou, the glove that sparked his dreams. "Shuei Eagle Honjou Masaru, Number 80 catching expert"<p>

Images of the games he'd seen and the practice he put in came to mind, and suddenly the words that Sena and Naruto said to him started to echo through his thoughts as well. "I've given it my all and I couldn't become a regular baseball player, bt now there are finally some people who are telling me their team needs me, I'd like to try my luck on that team" Raimon explained as he gathered his strength and made his decision.

* * *

><p>As Sena walked to the clubhouse the next day he noticed that the door was open, which wasn't hat big a deal since he knew that Naruto crashed there and had probably left to use the schools showers or something. But when Sena opend the door he was meet with a startling sight, Naruto in full uniform and another person. He turned around and Sena was shocked, it was Raimon.<p>

"This is Mr. Honjou's Number, **80 **"

End chapter six

**This was by far the most annoying chapter ever, I wanted to get Raimon's joining the team over with so I could do the ground work chapters for the chameleon's game next so I could just get on with it, since I've read chapters 20- 24 like ten times now trying to get the scenes right. I love this series and I'm loving the end result of my fiction, but the beginning is so slow, I just want to get to the death march arc already….**

**Speaking of which I've planned a little twist for that arc, but no spoilers, this way you keep reading.**

**DRUNKEN NEW YEAR HAPPY 2012**


	8. Thugs on wheels

**Okay, so now we begin the intro to the Chameleons match Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Thugs on Wheels**

For Sena and Raimon, Now known as Monta to the rest of the team, it was neck exercises. For Kurita, it was the bench and for Hiruma it was Leg lifts. These were the exercises that the four normal players of Deimon were doing. Naruto, being considered the abnormal member was out training on his own, and right now that put him hanging out the second story window doing pull-ups. As the group did their workouts Hiruma cleaned one of his many guns as he waited for Cerberus to return with the paper he sent him for an hour ago.

About fifty minutes into the workout Mamori came bursting into the room, startling Sena who fell to the ground. "Oh Sena what are you doing?" She asked worriedly.

"Well I decided to train with the team, you know build some muscle" Sena explained as Mamori rubbed his back trying to help her friend with the pains in his neck.

"Oh , don't overdo it" Mamori warned as she watched Kurita deal with Monta, who mentioned some sort of Shoulder injury "By the way you guys haven't heard that shower rumor yet have you?" Mamori asked.

Sena shook his head as did Monta, and kurita just looked confused, the only one that said anything was Hiruma "Unless I can extort anyone using them I don't pay attention to rumors and your too much of a goody-two-shoes to try anything for me to base any blackmail off that rumor"

Mamori just gave Hiruma a blank stare before turning to the window, to see Naruto standing in the window seal. "Oh my god, why aren't you guys doing anything" Mamori shouted as she ran towards the window telling Naruto not to jump only to run into him and send him falling out the window.

Mamori managed to grab onto the ledge and tried to pull herself up but found it to be extremely difficult under all the pressure. "Hey Hiruma Cerberus is coming with the paper" She heard Naruto shout.

"I'm so glad I'm wearing pants" Mamori whimpered as she kept trying to pull herself up.

"We'll I'm not, it's so boring hanging around down here" Naruto's voice shot back "now just jump, I'll catch you"

Meanwhile back in the weight room Hiruma was cursing at the top of his lungs as he read the paper. The Sankaku Punks had almost beat Oujou 7-6. Of course it took awhile for Sena and Monta top figure out what was going on. "Now everyone is going to forget about the four touchdowns we scored against Oujou that propaganda has just flown out the window" Hiruma shouted as Mamori walked back into the weight room along with Naruto.

"Speaking of propaganda I think it would be good to hold a game at the school field" Mamori mentioned.

"You're right…if we don't show people how we play no one will join "Kurita said, as everyone else turned to Hiruma for his final descion.

"It's settled, we're having a game this weekend" In an instant Hiruma had his laptop out and his phone against his ear and shoulder, everyone else in awe of the speed at which he had got it all out and began planning the game.

About twenty minutes later Monta and Sena were making a run for the sports shop. "I don't understand, why isn't Naruto making the run for the order as well" Monta asked while him and sena made a dash for the shop.

"Naruto will be delivering the equipment; he runs deliveries for this shop so Hiruma can exploit his employee discount and the team order discount, remember we explained this all to you before we came here" Sena explained, a bit bothered by Hiruma's underhanded tactics, but other wise impressed.

"Oh right…Hey I see the store" Monta shouted excitedly as he bounded off towards the store shouting max dash.

Shocked by his friends sudden mad dash Sena moved to catch up, ignoring the man running towards him and bumping into him "Sorry" Sena said as he looked up at the man, only to stop in shock when he saw Shin and then keep running when he remembered shin didn't know him.

"Are you Eyeshield 21?" Shin asked as he turned around stopping Sena in his tracks.

"Yes…." Sena said shyly as he slowly turned around, hoping that nothing would happen beyond conversation.

As luck would have it something did happen. Monta, who had run on ahead was robbed by two people on a motorcycle. "What…Monta got robbed?" Sena shouted in surprise.

"Interesting" Shin said as he tightened his gloves and began running after the bike along side Sena "There's a traffic jam at the bridge, we should be able to catch them with our current pace" Shin said as another figure ran up behind them.

"Room for one more in this attack plan" Naruto said as he ran up beside Sena.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were…" Sena trailed off in confusion.

"I was working, you know running deleveries cause Hiruma uses my discount and the team order discount…" Naruto trailed off, not willing to explain more.

Sena refused to say anything more as Shin explained the attack plan. It was simple, Sena would distract them and Shin would attack and knock the duo off the bike while Naruto made sure that the motorcycle didn't cause any problems. The trio took off plan in mind while Monta trailed behind, intent on keeping up with the team but was too slow, but what he witnessed was amazing.

Shin and Sena seemed to float over the ground, gliding over it as they pursued the bike that weaved through traffic. Naruto however moved like a deer leaping and bounding over the ground with powerful strides, turning on a dime and leaping over cars. Eventually the three managed to catch up to the bikers and put their plan into action. Sena rounded from their side following them, shocking them with his speed. While they were distracted Shin tackled them, pulling them off the bike, and naruot leapt onto the bike Managing to prevent a major crash. However in all the commotion the money was dropped, but Monta managed to recover, his arms and wrists snapped rapidly catching the bills and then moving to another.

Naruto stood off to the side as he looked over the bike, watching the scene unfold from afar as Shin congratulated Sena on his team finding a receiver and told them he would meet them in the play-offs and that Oujou will be the one in the Christmas bowl. Honestly, Naruto wasn't paying much attention and was more focused on the motorcycle. "You know what….I'm keeping this bike"

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later Naruto came rolling up with his new bike, happily humming as he rolled his bike to the clubhouse. As he approached the building he saw Sena and Monta leaning around the corner and peeking through the door. "What's going on guys?" Naruto asked in his usual stat of curiosity.<p>

"Shhh… Hiruma's organizing the game with the Zokugaku chameleons" Sena said as he watched Hiruma smack talk the ace and captain of the Zokugaku football team, dressed as Eyeshield 21.

It wasn't long before The line backer got pissed and stormed out shouting at Hiurma "Right now the strongest linebacker is Me, Habashira Rui…Shin, he's a piece of shit" He stated as he walked out of the club room swatting away Sena while telling him to fuck off.

In a split second Naruto and Sena were standing in front of Rui with glaring looks staring right at the chameleon. "The strongest is Shin" Sena stated shaking as he looked up with a sense of Courage.

"And beyond that the best linebacker is me, NARUTO FUCKING UZUMAKI" Naruto shouted with pride as he glared at Rui, making him step back "And you better remember that".

* * *

><p>"Once again it's time for lunch time tunes…the broadcasting club is accepting requests for songs" The president (and one of only three members) of the broadcasting club said as he sat his desk cheerfully informing all the students about today's lunch and various other events.<p>

Naruto on the other hand wasn't as cheerful today; he had been suckered in by Hiruma into picking the locks to the broadcasting clubroom and then knocking out the members so Hiruma could do an announcement about the football game on Saturday. Normally Hiruma would have just threatened them but the club president doing the announcement was a bit trickier to get by then other clubs, mostly because the club president was just as devious as Hiruma but not as cut throat and cold hearted, but that is an entirely different story. Right now Naruto was doing what he was told to and picking the lock. With a somewhat practiced ease the lock clicked open and Naruto gently opened the door and peered inside. It was clear except for the kid in the chair at the intercom, so Naruto sneaked in and tiptoed behind one of the members before knocking him out silently and dragging him to the ground to steal his shoes. Suddenly the door to the adjacent bathroom opened and out stepped another member of the club. With a swift wrist both of the shoes went flying and knocked both remaining members out.

Hiruma then walked in to make the announcement "Wow….that's talent" he said off handedly as he strolled over to the intercom and knocked the broadcaster out of his seat. Kurita then quickly entered and used his own weight and power to barricade the door while Naruto arranged the bodies so that when they woke up it would look like a big accident.

"EXPLOSIVE BREAKING NEWS FLASH" Hiruma shouted into the mic "The American football team will be having a match this Saturday on the field, Our enemy is the Zokugaku chameleons and we've bet 5 million yen on this game" Hiruma smirked as he could practically feel the whispers now running rampant around the school "All of those who've been beaten by the Zokugaku we'll fuck em up good for you" After that it was an entire spiel about the evil hero Eyeshield 21 "Free entrance, so if you don't have the balls don't come" After that Hiruma dropped the mic and made his way to the door which Kurita kindly opened for him.

"Naruto" Hiruma barked grabbing the former ninja's attention "Zokugaku is not to be taken lightly…they are a powerful team and an unruly team, that's the only reason they aren't in the playoffs …. That's what we'll be telling Sena and Monta during the short study hall before practice, Mean while I want you to set up the field for practice, and work on your running while you wai,so go run laps around the school or something".

With that Hiruma and Kurita left, leaving Naruto alone in the room. Naruto was zoned out and had only heard the instructions to set the field up for practice. He didn't care how scary Zokugaku was or how violent, in fact he was positive he was ten time worse than them, he was only more even tempered. Naruto could only think about that smug look on Rui's face and how much it reminded him of Sasuke, that pretentious little prick who got him into this mess in the first place. "I swear Rui, you'll die on that field"

* * *

><p>"WHAT" that was the only thing heard n the run down Zokugaku High school building for about three minutes as Rui glared at two of his goons "How could you have two got arrested and lost a bike?"<p>

"It was Eyeshield 21 and shin they snuck up on us and threw us off the bike and then that line back from deimon just came out of nowhere and rode off with the bike" The goon with the beanie said as he stepped back.

Rui just gave them a glare that promised pain.

* * *

><p>Naruto was being omitted from practice once again to work on his running, at least for the first part. He had taken to running laps around the school and then climbing structures with only his arms. It was actually a bit disappointing really, since he heard about the football team having a big bonfire on the field to celebrate the game or something like that.<p>

However now it was time to get back to the field, on his way he passed Sena and the new player Monta, along with Kurita all sitting in a small circle talking about Eyeshield 21. "Hey guys, ready to run some plays?...Wait…Sena why are you wearing Eyeshields Uniform…

* * *

><p>Saturday the day of the big game between Deimon and Zokugaku, the entire school was abuzz with excitement as students filled into bleachers and rows on the hills to watch the game. Not only were their students lining up for seat but so were local businesses and sports fans, as well as two members from the Oujou team. "Thanks for coming with me today Shin" Koharu said as she carried her camera bag towards the game field.<p>

"No problem Ms. Wakana, I was quite interested in this game as well" Shin said as he walked calmly behind the team manager.

"You want to see the Devil bat's new receiver on the field right?" Koharu asked getting a nod from Shin. Koharu then looked at Shin's arm with was a bit greasy from all the salves he had put on it to ease the pain "How's the arm ?".

"It's fine….I shouldn't have been so reckless when tackling those men off the bike" Shin said as he rubbed his elbow.

"What are you guys doing here" Came a voice, it was Naruto. He was dressed in full uniform, but had his helmet and mouthpiece still at his side. He also looked to be a bit weary of Shin, but otherwise unbothered by Koharu.

"I'm here to get footage of your new Receiver and Shin here is to burn a day while he recovers from a slight injury" Koharu explained as she pulled her camera out of her bag.

"That's okay….If you don't mind could you send us a copy of the game… our team manager who handles the recording isn't exactly reliable" Naruto said shyly before turning to Shin " I hope your arm heals up fast Shin" Naruto said as he turned around and headed back to the field.

* * *

><p>A group of students were gathered around the front of the school talking and planning on whether or not to get some food to bring to the game. A certain group of three was also planning on swiping a pair of negatives from the club room during the big game. However all that was interrupted when a loud rumbling sound was hear approaching the gate. It was the Zokugaku Chameleons.<p>

"I hope your ready Uzumaki, Eyshield, because you're both going down and then that shrimp of a manager too" Roi mumbled as he got off his bike and went to suit up.

**Sorry for the long wait but I got Saints Row 3 and the game guide to Skyrim for Christmas, as well as my own Tv, so I've been playing those a lot lately and when it's not that I'm studying for my finals. I'll try and keep to a regular schedule with these updates and all but I want you guys to remember, It's my story and I can update how I want, and if a story need fine tuning or I need to rethink what's going on then so be it but it may take longer.**

**I'm also trying to build a separate story for Naurot then just following the manga exactly but its hard to work him into key scenes and still get information. I guess I should let Naruot play the accomplice role more often along with Kurita but that's for another time.**


	9. The chameleons, The weapon, the locker

**No time for a rant let's begin**

**Chapter 8: The Chameleons, the Secret Weapon, and the Locker**

Numerous people sat cheering on the hill as the deimon football team walked out under the bridge and into the light. Naruto stood in awe, it felt like the chunin exams again, he briefly wondered how he had not noticed this feeling at the Oujou game before remembering it was because a good chunk of it was the Sakuraba's fan girls…the feminine twit. As he walked down the small walkway with the team by his side he briefly heard someone bad mouth Eyeshield 21. "Shut your mouth" Naruto shouted, but it fell on deaf ears.

The man and his friend were busy being targets for Cerberus's shit bombs, and Hiruma was busy cursing out Monta for showing off the goods as it were. At that moment Naruto realized he would never truly understand these people. "Hey go get some gear form the team office" Naruto heard Hiruma shout before seeing Kurita volunteer to get it.

"I'll help Kurita" Naruto said, knowing that while the big guy did not need it, he would appreciate it greatly.

A few moments later at the Team office three thugs were carefully shifting through all of the boxes. "Be careful, we'll be the only ones in here for a while so take your time and don't break anything" said the thug with the blonde hair.

AS they looked around they heard the door open and turned there in fright. It was the lineman Kurita and the linebacker Naruto. "You guys…." Kurita said with a slight hint of recognition, leaving Naruto completely in the dark. "Your finally back to join us" Kurita shouted in joy.

Linebreak

"How did it come to this?" Questioned one of the thugs.

"Quite did you want him too know that we were looking for negatives…" The ring leader whispered as he pointed to Hiruma passing by as he walked to the huddle.

"All right idiots, now that we have our secret weapon we can't be beaten by these fucks, not to mention now that Naruto's special skill has come to light it's impossible to loose, but only if we actually play, SO LETS KILL THEM" Hiruma said in the huddle, getting the team pumped for the big game.

As the Hiruma and Sena walked down the field to receive the kick Sena asked a pertinent question. "What is Naruto's special ability?"

"It's three actually, the first is omnipresence, for some reason in Naruto's thick skull his brain takes in every bit of information it can and builds the world around him, so he always knows what's going on around him and sometimes even behind obstacles, the second is what I like to call "Mastery of Motion" combined with Naruto's 4.6 running time and his omnipresence Naruto can dodge any obstacle that comes at him from anywhere with little to no effort on his part, as well as do a numerous amount of things without losing a second and the last isn't really an ability but more of a mind set, every time I look at that idiot I feel like he doesn't belong, like time screwed up and he was placed here, He has an old soul, a warrior's soul, if he was in feudal Japan he would be ordinary, but no, Naruto is here playing football and that warrior's soul refuses to lose, refuses to let up, and refuses to stop, because to lose, to let up, to stop…they mean death to a warrior" Hiruma ranted as he walked off and readied himself for the kick off.

Sena just looked over at the linebacker in awe, and with a whole new level of respect.

* * *

><p>"I am a Shinobi, as such I'm always alert and aware of the world around me" Naruto whispered as he tried to get his mind set on the game. "I am a Shinobi, as such not a single movement must be wasted" Naruto continued as he took a deep breath to calm himself " I am a Shinobi, that means I'm a warrior" Naruto recited, it was the three main principles of Shinobi life , and something that Iruka beat into his head when he entered the academy.<p>

Naruto didn't care much for stealth or other things of that nature because to him the main three summed up everything about his goals, but now his life was different. He no longer killed people for a living, not that he did before but he could have, he didn't even really work for it, friends had hooked him up with this and that and his job was so easy it's only purpose was getting pocket money. His new life had entered a new principle into this mantra " I am a foot ball player and my goal is to score" and with those words the fire in Naruto's eye's had never burned harder.

He settled his legs and bent down to get a running start, and waited for the Chameleons to kick. As he saw them rushing towards the ball he felt something was off, butt paid it no mind. The foot swung and struck sending the ball flying…about three feet before bouncing then flying in one direction and changing on the next bounce. The ball literally danced across the field as the players attempted to catch. Naruto saw Rui grin as people dashed for the ball, including Eyeshield, and failed. However there was only one person on the team that could catch that kind of ball. A single hand shot out and grabbed the ball with ease and was pulled to the other hand completing the catch. It was the hero Number 80, Raimon Tarou.

"I can't run the ball…but I know someone who can…Catch Eyeshield" Raimon shouted as he reared his arm back and threw the ball, only for it to suddenly veer off to the left and strike a patron in the face.

"Ooh god….how did that even happen" Naruto groaned as he tried to face palm, only to hit his face mask.

As Naruto looked to the crowd in hopes that they weren't responding so negatively to the blatant fail he noticed Mamori handing out flyers along with two of the bench players, who were receiving no attention from the people who were lining up to receive flyers.

"Naruto" Hiruma called, snapping Naruto's attention away from the crowd "Next is a pass, I want you to take down Rui with your specialty tackle as soon as the ball gets passed the line got it".

Naruto sighed and gave Hiruma a thumb up before taking his place on the field. He was close enough to Hiruma to hear chuckling when he noticed their defense was lined up to block running. Naruto sighed as he leaned down and readied himself to leap over the line in his usual fashion. Hiruma called the hike and waited two second before throwing the ball. The other team seemed startled by the pass and Rui reached out for it, his long arms looking longer as they stretched out. Naruto on the other hand leapt over the line his feet forward and his hands pushing him over the obstacle as his legs propelled him off the line mans back and allowed him to drive Rui into the ground. Down the field the speeding pass was caught by Monta. "Hurry our back is empty" Rui shouted as he pried himself off the ground but it was too late.

After completing the devil predator tackle Naruto had rolled forward, sprung onto his feet and ran for Monta to act as a guard of sorts. Every person that tried to stop Monta was knocked away with ease by Naruto, who only smirked at the excitement of the games first touchdown. Cheers of Monta could be heard coming from the crowd enthralling and angering monta down on the field "IT"S RAIMON" he shouted.

* * *

><p>"Okay extra point time" Hiruma sighed as he swung his leg a bit to loosen up, before feeling a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Let me do the kick" Naruto requested his voice firm in the decision.

Hiruma paused to think it over, His kick success rate was 35 percent and it wasn't very promising. However, Naruto had a zero kick success, but only because he has never kicked before. "Go ahead…it's not like it can get any worse right?" Hiruma grunted s he walked off to hold the ball.

Naruto looked at the ball and then at the posts, he cleared his head and began his run. A he approached the ball his powerful leg lead the charge. He struck the ball with all his might and it sailed forward smoothly through the goal posts the crowd cheered. Naruto smiled as he walked away only to receive a kick in the ass from Hiruma who just walked off like nothing happened. "I have a feeling that was a complement" Naruto mumbled as he and his team got ready for defense.

The kick off was pretty standard. Someone got hit in the head, the team apologized half heartedly and the offense started off at the twenty. Naruto stood by eager to attack, literally shuffling in an attempt to keep his excitement down. The Chameleons went with a run, but on the other side of the line. Naruto dashed over there and turned on a dime chasing after the slow running back. Unfortunately the running back was slow but sturdy, taking a bit of effort to take down, leading to a significant gain in yards for the chameleons. The teams lined up again, but this time it was a pass. Naruto ran with all his might to catch the receiver but decided not to. Instead Naruto along with Monta trailed the receiver as he approached the goal line. Naruto upped the pace as the ball sailed right into the hands of the receiver. The ball was caught but Naruto flipped right over the man, snatching the ball and running it back. Unfortunately Naruto was tackled as he tried to make it through the charging wall of lineman fumbling the ball and turning it back over to Zokugaku, but not without pushing them back about ten yards.

Unfortunately the Zokugaku chameleons were just as cunning as they were thugs. They pulled a fake run, turning Naruto's attention away form the receiver to put some distance between the two and put the ball in his hands, gaining a touchdown. "Damn I got careless" Naruto mumbled as he went to rejoin his team at the line up.

The chameleons got the extra point tying the score, but Hiruma had a plan. Knowing that the fire cracker kick was useless now, the chameleons tried for distance which failed putting them at the forty yard line. Along with this Hiruma's cunning proved to be superior, knowing that Zokugaku would cover Eyeshield and Monta Hiruma decided to go with either Ishimaru or Naruto, but Naruto was too noticeable so that left one choice.

"You three cover the monkey, the rest of you crush Eyeshield 21" Rui ordered as he took his place on the field as line backer.

The play began with the usual hike, the Zokugaku center was having trouble dealing with the heavy weight kurita, and the players were quickly settling into the roles they had been assigned for that play. Eyeshield 21 was surrounded by a number of large players ready to crush him and Monta was blocked by three players towering over him, making him useless as a receiver. Hiruma just smirked as he faked the pass and turned around for the hand off; Kurita did his part and cleared the path for the running back and like a ghost Ishimaru passed through Zokugaku's line like it wasn't even there, making the ten yards they needed to stay on the first down.

For the next few minutes Deimon began blazing a trail of destruction on the score board. When they passed they were really running and when they ran they were really passing. Swatting the balls out of hands and snatching the balls from the unsuspecting Members of Zokugaku really threw them into the pit. Naruto was especially on fire as it seemed that Zokugaku could not keep Naruto from stealing the ball at every turn. It wasn't long before Rui began to get upset at the 27-7 score, which was so because Naruto missed the last field goal when his shoe flew off and hit the ball mid flight. "That's it off with the kid gloves" Rui growled out ordering his team to give deimon the worst they had.

The play began with Hiruma's sharp voice screaming out hike. Rui became like a predator tracking its prey through the tall grass as the Line went on the attack. Number 88 received a hook to the stomach as number 74 received a chop too the neck, number 75 wasn't so lucky and received a kick to the balls, which struck true because he forgot to put on his cup. Kurita got off lucky as his body's girth blocked the hit from ever reaching his stomach, however Sena didn't get off so lucky. He was sent hurdling back and skid across the ground, when he got up Monta checked him over quickly to make sure he was alright before congratulating him and reminding him that this is the reason for the neck exercises, but Sena felt that the reason was that he had faced better. As Sena walked by Rui he heard a sharp tongue laugh that was much more brutish than Hiruma's. "You don't have 3 extra to fill the gaps on the roster, pity your team doesn't have enough players" He taunted "Brute force…" Rui was shoved out of the way by Naruto as he passed by "Hey Fuck face stay out of my way".

Naruto just shot back a glare "Brute force is acceptable but playing dirty is called the second someone ends up with bleeding testis" He growled before walking off.

Rui and Sena just stood standing there, confused "Did he just say bleeding testis?" Sena asked, gaining a nod from Rui "You dick".

"Hey you three…" Naruto shouted as he approached the bench.

"What is it?" the blonde thug said as he sat on the bench.

"You guys are in luck, you get a debut game today" Naruto said as he pushed the three off the bench.

"Huh?"

"Huhh?"

"HUUHHHH?"

**End Chapter 8**

**Someone wanted me to sum up the entire Zokugaku game with one chapter cause it wasn't important. Well if introducing Rui as a Character and having his place set in the story, as well as the Huh Huh brothers debut game as Deimon Devilbats members as well as the showcase Monta's talents in game and Sena's evolution as a character that tosses aside any fear he had for Rui and many other linebacker throughout the series.**

**Well guess what every game will be at least Two chapters long, but no more then five simply as a rule of thumb, like some of the game's nearing the end of the series will probably be Five.**


	10. A battle well fought

**Okay I've received some complaints or suggestions, I'm not sure which they are as they seem to be written more like a threat then a comment, about Naruto's special moves as it were. Right now Naruto only has the Devil predator tackle under his belt as a move, like all Sena has under his belt is the pace of light speed run. But during the summer training arc aka the death march arc Naruto will gain a fancy new set of moves based off of his abilities show cased as minor things before in earlier games, meaning at most four new moves.**

**So here is a spoiler for you impatient people as well as some info on Naruto's current moves**

**The Flash Step- first used in chapter 3 to shave .3 seconds off Naruto's time**

**The Flash Step is a burst of acceleration that allows Naruto surpass his usual speed by a notable margin by shifting his running style from long stride to powerful leg running style that allows him to cover more ground with each stride, currently Naruto cannot use this technique to its full potential because while his endurance and strength are up to par it puts an incredible strain on his heart which is accustomed to the stress anymore. Naruto gains full control of this ability when he learns how to use calm adrenaline allowing him to control his heart rate while still boosting his strength.**

**Devil Predator Tackle- the main technique of Naruto's that allows him to tackle anyone at any time by being able to leap over any obstacle**

**And by the way Naruto's Kick success rate is only 45 percent, much worse than Musashi, but far better than Hiruma's. **

**No on to the show**

**Chapter 9: A battle well fought**

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?"

"HUUUUUUHHHHH?" came the battle cry of the Huh-huh brothers as they beat the brute tactics that Zokugaku tried to use were defeat just as brutishly.

Naruto spared them a quick glance as he maneuvered to try and stop anyone from blitzing, which luckily there were none, as most were bust with Sena and Monta, but none the less he did the job he was told to do. Meanwhile however, Sena was dealing with Rui charging at him like a mad bull intent on splattering him. "It's no use Eyeshield I am Rui Habashira the strongest player here" Naruto could hear Rui scream from across the field.

Naruto scoffed as he watched the scene, Eyeshield wasn't afraid of Habashira anymore, he was simply afraid of being tackled, afraid of the idea of a linebacker. Sena skid to a halt as Habashira charged and to Naruto what was happening was pretty clear. That aura of power, that seemed to surround Shin like a dome in the Oujou game, was more like a flame whipping about ,To Naruto he could tell that Habashira was nothing when compared Shin ,In sena's eyes, and with that being Sena's Ultimate goal it was obvious what happened.

The second Rui reached out to grab Sena, the small boy rocketed away running back a few feet skidding again and then completely running around Rui. Naruto smiled and looked up to the stands where Shin and Koharu were watching from, and while his face didn't show it Shin was smiling too. Rui however just stood there shell shocked by the sudden loss of power he had over Eyeshield. Eyeshield had just scored a touchdown, by running past him.

The crowd roared to life as they cheered for the score, and the Football members did too as they walked back to prepare for the kick off. Hiruma however caught the shell shocked look in Rui's eyes and grinned, knowing that they had won before it was even called.

* * *

><p>As the game went on the baseball team eventually walked to the field to start their Saturday practice. As they approached the field they saw the crowds still gathered around the field and the sound of whistles, giving way to the event that a game was being played there. "Are they still playing American football?" Asked one of the players impatienty as another grumbled about it being the baseball team's turn to use the field.<p>

However, all arguments were cast aside when they saw Raimon, a former member of the team playing, and doing well. They walked in calmly to observe the game and were shocked when they saw the score was 40-14 in Deimon's favor. "Yes, go Raimon" Cheered a familiar voice.

It was the coach of the baseball team "What's with that surprised look on your face?" He asked.

"Well it's just I didn't know you liked to watch Raimon play" the baseball team captain said shyly before the coach glared at him.

"Are you kidding? I am a Baseball coach, meaning I only like people who can play baseball well" The coach argued before leaning back and turning his attention back to the game "But right now I am an American football spectator, so I only like people who can play American football" as the coach finished he stood up, just as Raimon received an amazing pass.

"GO GET EM RAIMON" Came the unanimous shout from the baseball team.

* * *

><p>So far the game had been going good with the three replacements on the line, but now they were tired and had become the weak spot in the line. So far things hadn't been going good for them as the opposing line men were breaking through the line easier and easier. "Listen you three if you're going to let them through do it on purpose" Hiruma shouted confusing the three.<p>

The linemen lined up, whispering about the weak link in deimon's line and attacked. Rui called the pass and the two linemen of Zokugaku broke through rather easily, only for the ball to leap from Hiruma's hands. "It's a screen pass" Someone shouted as Rui rushed in to defend the field against Eyeshield.

"try and get passed me now you fucking shrimp" Rui growled his eye's growing mad with rage.

A bit down the field Naruto saw this madness and knew that Sena would not make it pass, no matter how confident the little guy was. Rui needed to be stopped or at least preoccupied if Sena was to make it, so Naruto sprung into action. Quite literally so Naruto leaped across the field like a dive in baseball, one arm sticking out, covering a distance of seven feet before latching on to Rui's shoulder and grounding himself. Naruto then took down Rui with one arm, eliciting a gasp of shock from Koharu and a look of surprise from Shin, a near perfect replication of Shin's spear tackle. Thanks to this move Sena was able to score the final touchdown bringing the score to 46-14 with deimon opting out of the kick.

The team broke into celebration lifting the various members of the team into the air, sans Hiruma, Kurita and Naruto for different reasons each. Naruto walked into the crowd as Hiruma approached the chameleons to ask for the prize money promised to them by Zokugaku, knowing full well they couldn't pay.

Mean while Naruto was talking to Koharu and shin, his helmet removed and his hair wet, dripping and matted down with sweat. He was grinning big as Koharu ran up and gave him a hug before backing away awkwardly. "That was amazing Naruto "Koharu shouted as she practically jumped up and down.

"Yes that was pretty impressive, you've improved greatly these past two weeks" Shin commented " it's as if you've dedicated every moment to training your body".

"Thanks Shin…if you don't mind I kind of want to talk to Koharu alone…" Naruto asked sheepishly as he jerked his head back a few times trying to give Shin the clue to leave.

Shin just stood there confused, until a black box was shoved into his hands, it was the camera case. "Shin could you please get this back to the team INTACT, I need to speak to Naruto privately" Koharu said slyly as she looked back over her shoulder at Naruto, still with his sheepish grin.

Shin nodded and left, running as fast as a rabbit being chased down by a wolf. Koharu then spun around and looked Naruto in the eye. "Okay what's so important that you needed to talk to me alone…" Koharu didn't get to finish as Naruto kissed her, but she pushed him off "Naruto what the hell".

"Sorry I just got so excited over the first win and just had to celebrate, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch with me…you know like a date" Naruto stated, as if she would never say no.

"A victory date?" Koharu looked at him skeptically.

"A sexy victory date" Naruto corrected.

"Why does it have to be Sexy?" Koharu asked putting her hands on her hips and giving Naruto a playful glare.

"Because you're coming" Naruto added off handedly as he looked away, feigning embarrassment.

Koharu just glared at Naruto again, while he continued making his sheepish face, only to stop and give a playful glare right back. Koharu looked strained to contain her amusement before breaking out laughing "Fine I'll go on a date with you…" She said before being swept off her feet and carried away, still laughing. "God Naruto you stink take a shower first" A few second later a smack was heard with a voice laughing and shouting "No I will Not join you".

* * *

><p>Right about now Hiruma was extorting the Zokugaku chameleons for about everything there worth. "5 million yen please" Hiruma asked in his devilish voice only to get a nife in his face, which he meet with several various fire arms.<p>

"We don't have it" Rui hashiraba said as he glared back, hoping to back out of the deal.

"Fine then we'll just take your bikes, but they are heavily modified, so I guess we'll just sale them for parts" Hiruma mused as he twirled a wrench in his hands sending Zokugaku into a panic.

"Don't take our bikes we'll do anything!" Shouted the entire team as they dropped to the ground and begged.

"Fine then you'll become our slaves" Hiruma shouted as he held out a binding contract which was begrudgingly signed.

* * *

><p>It was post game and most of the players of Deimon were in the school showers whooping and celebrating their win with a bit of good old fashioned horse play and towel whipping. Those that didn't participate simply smiled as they took their showers, all expect for Kenta Yamaoka, a red head who had his hair swept up into short spikes who was sitting at the locker bench half dressed looking at one of his many CDs of a preteen pop idol with a depressed and contemplative look on his face. As he sat there in thought his long time friend Yohei Satake, who was about as tall as him but with a bulb nose a loosely hanging black hair, walked up next to him and opened the locker he was using. "Yo Yamaoka, staring at your dream girl again" He taunted as he pulled out his clothes and began to get dressed.<p>

"No just thinking…." Yamaoka said as he looked at the CD, something about it seemingly telling him something.

"What about?" Satake asked curiously as he pulled his shirt on and began to pull on his socks.

At that moment both Tetsuo Ishimaru, the captain of the Track team that played as a second running back, and Futoshi Omosadake, a member of the Sumo club acting as a bench warmer and defensive lineman, walked into the conversation. They listened in a bit, Curious enough to only stick around for the conversation while they dressed and not stick around. Yamaoka paid them no mind. "What are we doing Satake, I spend most of my money on these stupid CDS and you keep getting caught doing panty raids, everything we do is to get girls or simply near them, we even joined the Basket ball team just to get girls, When are we ever gonna do anything because we enjoy it" Yamaoka asked as he tossed his Cd into the trash as he grabbed his shirt.

"What are you talking about Yama…We love basketball, its all we played since 1st grade" Satake said, feeling his friends talk to be odd for him.

"I used to, until it became about getting girls, I mean sure it's nice to sit down and watch the girls pass by and stuff, but today I was in one play of the game and I didn't even touch the ball, but I felt this shiver of exicitement, for once I remember what it feels to be happy because I enjoyed doing something, I think I may just quite the basketball team" Yamaoka said as he pulled the shirt over his head.

By this time bothe Ishimaru and Omosadake had stopped what they were doing and listened intently, feeling some sort of connection to this feeling Yamaoka was talking about."What?" Satake asked in shock "Why?".

"So I can join the Football team officially" Yamaoka said with a determined glare as he walked out only to be grabbed by Satake.

"Then I will too, I would never let my friend just walk off like that, besides we've stuck together thick through thin and we pledged that we would become some of the best basketball players around, but since we just quite… I think football would be a nice substitute " Sataked said as he walked off with his friend smiling.

The entire conversation left Ishimaru and Omosadake and Ishimaru with one question on their minds. What were they doing.

* * *

><p>As the numerous number of spectators cleared only two truly stared at the field in a sense of inspired awe. One was a fairly lanky boy by the name Manabu Yukimistu, who just felt awe at the sheer determination displayed by Eyeshield 21, who was such a small guy in comparison to everyone else. The other was the short and muscular Daikichi Komusubi, who was awe struck by the strength of the second year Kurita.<p>

It was for certain though, that the Devil Bats wouldn't be only six members for long.

**And done, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and some of the conversation between Naruto and Koharu I threw in for you people. Now I have to restate that this isn't a harem fic, but it is a love triangle kind of thing that is kind of complicated. Naruto in the end will be with both Karin and Koharu in a strange three way relationship, which is technically not a harem since they will all be dating each other so it's more like a web. And no Mamori, she's cute, hot and sexy and all that other stuff but her character is so uptight there is no way for me to do anything with her and still remain in character. The only thing going on is a friendship between her and Naruto that is strained by many absurd rumours and strange events of sexual natures.**

**I hope that clears things up so till next time don't eat soap no matter how tasty it looks.**


	11. An average day   no seriously it is

**Okay well I was told I should put a little more effort into the between stories before each game, and honestly I think it's true. So in this chapter you can expect to see Naruto's typical day, then next chapter will be recruiting drive and the hell tower trial. Naruto's situation will be explained and there will be more focus on him in the game as well, including some scene's that are exclusive to him and not just him intervening in other scene's. So some chapters from this point will have events that don't really happen or are shown to happen.**

**On with the show**

**Chapter 10: Finally and completely letting go**

A blaring horn echoed through the small room, waking Naruto from his deep sleep. Grabbing his watch Naruto checked the time. He sighed when he saw it was four o'clock. It was starting to get worrisome about how much sleep he was losing, because he had no need for it anymore. Getting up from bed he open the small coat closet in the corner and pulled out a small trunk, which he thankfully recovered from the condemned hotel before it was demolished. Opening the trunk Naruto pulled out an old piece of cloth attached to a metal plate. It was his old headband, given to him by Iruka. Naruto quickly stowed the headband in the trunk, trying not to dig up old issues. He then grabbed one of the suits hanging on the rack above and quickly got the school uniform ready, but decided to forgo the blazer and just don an orange tie, going along nicely with his black shoes and slacks, as well as his white shirt. Of course the tie would catch him some heat from the school but he didn't care.

As Naruto got ready for his school day he packed his bag with books, remembering to pack his uniform so he could attend his morning classes then skip the afternoon courses. Naruto would then throw a small pan on the hot plate and fryed up some eggs before throwing them on a paper plate. Meanwhile he would also grab a bottle of water from the fridge and gulp down half of it before grabbing another and slipping it into his pack. When the eggs were finished Naruto would scarf them down and toss the plate into a small trash can. As he grabbed his phone, opening it and clicking a small button preventing the alarm form going off a second time, he looked back to the trunk and frowned before walking up the stairs to begin his morning workout at 4:15.

First he would start off with sprints and would back peddle many times, recovering the tracks he had just made. The point of this was to increase Naruto's already insane endurance and increase his range of motion. Then he would stop and do push-ups and none of the girly two handed crap either, these were manly one handed push-ups that he casually switched hands while doing. Of course that's just Naruto's opinion, in the end it didn't matter which was better and what not what only matter was what was effective. Naruto would then resume with full power sprints to a small Gas station about 10 miles from the school. He would arrive there at 5:30 buy a bottle of water and a breakfast bar, chewing the bar in one bite and gulping down the water like a deprived camel. His run back to the school resumed this time without the back steps and just sprints. Naruto would arrive at the school at 7 0'clock and just in time for a thirty minute morning practice with Hiruma, Kurita, Sena and Monta running basic drills. He would then cut off practice early and take a shower in the gym locker room, bag his sweaty clothes and change into his uniform. At 7:45 Naruto would make a brief run to the nearby cleaners and drop off his gear and pick up the delivery to the school to cover the costs of his dry cleaning. At 8 Naruto would arrive at class and hand the freshly cleaned blazer to his literature teacher, who had it dry cleaned every morning and paid to have it delivered, ignoring the fact the place didn't deliver.

He would attend his morning classes only because they interested him and he needed to cool down before he began his next workout, but he was bored with half of them. His first class was literature and after his short apprenticeship to Jiraya Naruto had gained an appreciation for all sorts of literature as well as a better understanding of grammar.

His next class was an art class, which was arguably his favorite out of all the classes he personally attended. He favored traditional brush painting and was, at least according to the teacher, talented at it as if he was raised in the era itself. He also like sculpting, but even the most mundane pieces turned out complicated and abstract, luckily he had steady hands, which really helped mold the clay.

Naruto's third class was gym, which was arguably his least favorite for many reasons. The first was that the girls were always so lazy, complacent and complaining about sweating, most of them anyway. The men were lazy but also weak and sometimes just stood around looking lost ,those that actually played any of the games where terrible at them ,and the athletes who excelled all stuffed themselves into a little corner. There was also the fact that the teacher refused to do anything to encourage or force the students to play or even workout leaving Naruto with an inadequate workout.

After gym came math…. That pretty much explains itself. However, Naruto still excelled at the class, but his interest was nonexistent. So he spent a good portion of the class each day sleeping, which irritated the teacher to no end.

Then lunch began, and instead of visiting the cafeteria or enjoying a handmade lunch from Mamori, Naruto left the school and picked up his clothes from the dry cleaners. Returning to the school he stashed the sweat suit in the club office's downstairs closet and grabbed his running clothes making sure to leave a shadow clone to attend class in his place. Naruto would then begin the run to the gas station for a second time that day. There he would purchase a small sandwich and a drink for lunch. He also purchased a small pack of instant ramen noodles for dinner, mostly because this was the first time in years he could regularly indulge in his favorite food.

Naruto then began his trek back to the school arriving just in time to begin team workouts with the rest of the Football team.

Line break

Naruto would arrive at the field for practice sweating, something which no one payed much mind to anymore. This was mostly because he told them he sweated easily and quite profusely, which the others bought, believing that since some people never sweat some could frequently sweat.

"So Naruto" Sena said as they began running laps around the school to warm up "Are you going to be at the recruiting drive on Friday, Me, Kurita and Monta are all going to cut early to go pick up a bunch of cream puffs as treats for those willing to join" Sena explained.

"Unfortunately yes, I owe Hiruma a favor so…." Naruto trailed off but Sena understood, one who owed Hiruma a favor could end up doing anything.

As the two rounded the school for about the tenth time they stepped onto the field and began doing ladder drills with Monta, who being a newer player was being brought up to speed through longer reps, and while his skills were above average for an entry player at the high school level Hiruma demanded perfection in everyone on the team. Kurita followed not to long after his heavy steps echoing and shaking the nearby ground as the heavy line man walked up the water barrel tired nd hot, rested for a few moments, and immediately began drills.

Monta smiled as he did the drills, allowing a sense of pride to flow through him as he recalled the events of the game. It was then that he remembered something important. "Hey guys" Monta shouted gaining the attention of everyone but Hiruma "My mom said that she would gladly treat all the stable members of the football team to dinner in honor of my first game and my first win as a Football player".

Kurita's eyes light up at the prospect of a celebration and Mamori smiled along with Sena all three of them confirming with the small monkey like lad that they would go with him. All except for Naruto, who was diligently doing his drills. "Hey Naruto are you going or notMonta asked slightly offended.

"I don't know…" Naruto mumbled as he continued his workout not bothering to look at monta.

"Why not…we are friends aren't we" Monta asked, the words seeming to snap Naruto out of his funk.

"Yes…definitely I'll go" Naruto said quietly with a smile, pleasing Monta on his quest to get his fiends to come over.

Linebreak

It was a small Korean beef grill restaurant that Monta and his mother frequented every Monday, as a way of ridding themselves of the Monday blues, and something to look forward to. Today was special though as Monta has invited his friends and Hiruma to join them for dinner. "Well Monta introduce me too your new friends" Monta's mother asked as she motioned to the wall of people sitting across from them.

Monta's mother was a fairly tall woman for a Japanese woman and had died her hair blonde, but her brunette roots were clearly visible. She was also fairly young looking and dressed the part, if one didn't know any better one would assume that Monta and this woman were siblings. "Well mom that's Sena he's the one who actually asked me to join the team" Monta said happily as he motioned to his friend who was sitting politely and eating his food carefully as he talked with Mamori. "And that is Mamori, our team manager along with Sena" Monta aid with a lost smile on his face making his mother sweat drop.

"Okay now who are the hungry trio over there" Monta's mother pointed out to the three taller and wider members of the team, all of whom were enjoying the meal with a fierce gusto.

"Well the big guy is Kurita and he is the team's center lineman" Monta pointed out as he moved onto Hiruma "And Hiruma is the team captain as well as the quarterback, him and Kurita are the original members of the team" Monta's mother nodded as she looked at the two boys eating and laughing together as old fiends.

"What about him?" Monta's mother said as she pointed to Naruto who had a bored look on his face as he pushed the food on his plate around.

"Oh Naruto's the line backer…and he's actually pretty new to Deimon, hell nobody actually see's him outside of school or training…Hey Naruto do you even live in the area?" Monta asked bluntly shaking Naruto from his haze.

"Um…yeah I live in the basement of the club office, I had an argument with my parents and stormed out a while ago and I haven't hear from them yet" Naruto explained trying to avoid any questions.

"You had a fight with your parents" Monta's mother questioned.

"They were actually my step parents, my mother died when I was young, father remarried, and he died not so long afterwards, grief I think, ate him from the inside" Naruto explained "My step-mother was nice so I went to live with her , but then she remarried and That bastard was cruel and vindictive, he would beat my step-mom any chance he got so I stood up to him and he didn't like that, it ended with mom breaking it off with him, but she wouldn't forgive me for it" Naruto said as he scooped up a piece of meat and chomped it down.

"Why?" Monta asked as he was drawn into the story.

"Mom thought that dad was the best and when he died it began to eat at her as well, and she started to think she'd never find anyone as good as him, and she needed to support me so she settled" Naruto said, as he inwardly praised his deceptive story. "After the fight I ran off, and disappeared for about a year, when I got back she had died as well, the doctors say that she was so distraught over losing her late husband's only son that she practically willed herself to death while on suicide watch…so I ended up just wandering around with whatever money I had, it dried up quickly as my bastard of a step dad still had access to the account that mom left me and drank all the money, that should have lasted a good three years with all the inheritance I received from her, away within four months. Needless to say I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place".

"Wow that's harsh…" Monta mumbled as he slumped back down.

"The worst part is all my friends are gone, scattered to the winds without a trace you could say, when I left to live with my step-mom I went to spend time with friends that I hadn't seen in a long while and they had all moved away, so I'm just completely lost and have been for a while now" Naruto finished as he took a sip of his drink before pushing the plate aside.

"well Just because you can't see your friends anymore or your family doesn't mean your alone…you've got the football team and your new friend" Monta's mom said as he leaned forward "And just because they can't see you or be with you doesn't mean they don't care…so stop being so mopey and eat your food" She finished with the sternness of a mother.

Linebreak

Four o'clock on the dot Naruto shot up from his bed and began his morning rituals once again. Donning his watch and getting dressed for his morning run Naruto saw the small trunk poking out form the closet once again. He stared at it for a long while before a smile broke out onto his face. Walking over to the trunk Naruto opened it and pulled out the old metal headband and wrapped it around his head, making sure to trim the excess of the cloth so it wasn't ridiculously long.

He had accepted his situation and his new life long ago, but now the feeling that he had abandoned his friends had disappeared. He finally felt like he could wear that head band again. While he wore it he felt complete and nothing bugged him. However, he was no longer a Shinobi of Kohona and would never be accepted back in, so with a single slash he cut all ties, so new ones could be formed.

**Yeah this chapter isn't great, but it provides some ingight into naruto's life and this is helping me establish Naruto as a focus so I'm doing it, and thankfully this is the only mindless filler chapter I'll be doing.**

**As a note the nest filler chapter wil be a short match against a new up and coming team, Team Gurren….yes I'm making a football team based off of characters from Gurren Laggan. I was just so bored as I wrote this so I decided to wacth gurren lagan and well that popped into my head, it should be fun.**

**And since I referenced gurren lagan**

**Rest in Piece Kamina may you find a higher plane of manliness and rant on and on about it for the rest of your anime afterlife.**


	12. Stand by your allies

**Okay people its time to get back on track with the recruiting drive arc.**

**Chapter 11: Stand by your allies**

Naruto sat at a desk that was lined up with four others, and on his desk sat a small little sign that said NARUTO UZUMAKI LINE BACKER. It was recruiting day and as usual for one of these team function things he was dressed in his school uniform, which had gone under some modifications. First he replaced his white button up shirt with an dull orange. He also traded his tie in for a black tie with orange pinstrips, which he thought added a bit of personality to his ensemble and decided to simply toss out the green blazer, which he still had but never wore. Members of the disciplinary committee had been getting on him about altering his uniform, but he reminded them that he wasn't exactly a problem student and it was trivial top bother his about this, Mamori back him up, but only because she felt it could help with uniform reform and hopefully make the skirts a bit longer, as current student council members were arguing for shorter skirts.

The impending war of perversion and decency aside Naruto's increasing boredom was becoming unbearable for the usually active youth. "Why didn't I send a clone here in my place….." Naruto mumbled to himself as he slumped onto the desk as he stared at the blank wall across from him.

"Oh don't worry Naruto" Mamori said in a motherly tone as she continued to clean the club office for their guests "Kurita and the others will be back any second now with the crème puffs and then people will start arriving so cheer up".

"Who said crème puffs" Kurita shouted in a brief moment of happiness as he kicked down the door and walked into the office only to topple down and fall asleep.

Sena and Monta walked in behind him carrying several boxes of puffs and stepped over the once again sleeping giant. "Man kurita is out of it….he didn't sleep at all last night he was to excited" Sena said as he looked at Naruto who only looked down at the tired giant with a sense of apathy.

As soon as those words were said Kurita burst back to life and took his seat beside Naruto behind the little sign that said Kurita Lineman. As Mamori set up the crème puffs, sena and Monta took their seats at the table before a small notebook and a pen were placed on the table,

"So….what kind of questions should I ask" Sena asked his friends.

Naruto sneered, his boredom making him grouchy as it always did "Good ones.." He mumbled.

As Monta, Sena Naruto and Hiruma all went over questions that should be asked, Mamori stepped outside and kurita began to doze off into a dream filled land in which a crowd of interested and talented athletes joined the team. He was rudely shaken from this fantasy by a burning sensation in his nose. "GET UP FAT ASS" Hiruma shouted before turning to the tow smaller players "You too get too work".

Kurita was confused as he saw Sena and Monta leave the office carrying trays of coffee but he was greeted by a sea of visitors. "There were so many that they had to wait outside while we called them in" Hiruma said with his always present devils grin.

Outside was busy with the hustle and bustle of many prospective members, some even female (No joking if you read chapter 31 puff party at the scene where they show the crows gathered outside you can see at least four girls in the scene, I know this because every guy was wearing pants and yet you can see the legs of some people in it…though I assume these girls are just girl friends of prospective players ) Two of the girls were even riding Naruto's back as he demonstrated the proper technique for a one handed push up to several of the interested players who were asking about the workout schedule.

Kurita just smiled as he saw a beacon of hope.

* * *

><p>"Offense" came the unanimous reply of the five interviewers, all based on the guests posture.<p>

Initially confused the guest, and prospect, just stared at the panel, only to shake it off and tell the board his name. "I am Yukimistu Manabu, second year class four" He said loudly and clearyly, like he had learned in his public speaking classes.

" A second year… there isn't anyone worthwhile players left in the second years" Hiruma then gave a light kick to the back of Naruto "Your better at judging potential then me, give him a once over" he grumbled, Naruto nodded.

"I've attended cram school since first grade, and my parents have forbade me from participating in extra circular's , third years have to study for exams I ….i just want to leave this school with some memories that aren't behind a desk" Yukimistu admitted as he ran a hand through his receding hair sweeping it back farther.

Before Hiruma went ballistic about how it wasn't about memories but winning Naruto got out of his seat and grabbed Yukimitsu's arm and held it up, then dropped it before looking him in the eyes. Without a word Naruto turned back to Hiruma nodding before going back to his seat.

After the scrawny brain left Mamori poked her head outside to call in the next applicant…it wasn't necessary. Breaking through the door ,for the second time that day, a short yet muscular young man came gliding into the room before sliding across the floor and landing in front of the desks before lifting his head….it was unquestionable what this persons style was.

"First year class one….Komusubi Daichiki" Said the short man, only to some that wasn't what was heard.

Naruto was surprised when for some reason he heard "Hello I am Komusubi Daichiki , a first year from class one, It is such an honor to be able to stand in front of such men of power as you players of a glorious game, I hope that by joining this team I will become as powerful as you all" all from that simple statement.

"Am I the only one that heard that…." Naruto mumbled as he looked around the room curiously.

"Apprentice" Shouted Komusubi as he looked up at Kurita.

This prompted a whole exchange about wanting to learn form Kurita and joining the line man, which made Kurita happy and as such Komusubi happy, the room which lead to him running out of crying "Yep definitely a line man…big powerful and emotional" Hiruma said with a dead blank face.

"Ummm….Next?" Mamori said before backing up surprised "Oh…You're both here?"

"Yes Mamori, I just had to do something after seeing that footage from the Oujou game and seeing the injuries in the Zokugaku game…it's just perfect practice!" A feminine voice squealed as it stepped into the room.

It was a girl surprisingly, and a friend of Mamori if their familiarity was any clue. She had long hair, which was bleached making it a stark white that had an Eire glow, that fell down to her lower back. She wore a standard school uniform but it seemed to be a size to small as the skirt was too short and her shirt was definitely too tight as her breast threatened to pop out at every movement.

Another person then walked into the room behind her, this one was a woman too, but if it wasn't for the exposed cleavage you would have thought she was just an extremely feminine dude. Her hair was dyed black and cut short into a light bob; she wore a guy's school uniform that looked to be a few sizes to big as it was ridiculously baggy. She also had a small set of knives attached to her belt, making Sena and Monta both uneasy. The strangest thing about these two girls was that they seemed to share a face.

The one with long hair decided to speak up for them both. "I am Chinatsu Sugiyama, and this is my sister Aki Sugiyama, both fist years here at Deimon high, class two, we're twins…." Despite this explanation Naruto's expression as still blank as he tried to understand how two people could look so similar yet so different.

"Why the hell would you two want to join our team" Hiruma grunted.

"Both me and my sister are joining different reasons…as part of the sports science class and the cooking class I want to supply the team with quality food before a game….which I am only doing since my sister said we should join a club together and she wants to join the football team as your medic" said Aki as she plucked a toothpick from her pocket and began to pick at her teeth.

"Yep I am Chinatsu Sugiyama the youngest student of the third year college prep course for medicine, trained in CPR, and have certification in both that and emergency first aid" Chinatsu said excitedly as she pulled a large box with a small red circle and white cross on it form out of nowhere.

Hiruma thought it over weighing the benefits and drawbacks. "We could certainly use someone with first aid training, especially with how little regular players we have, and having a regular cook to get us refreshments that wont weigh us down would be a plus….and they both seem to know what their talking about…"Hiruma mulled over it for a while before looking at the duo with his usual look. "Welcome to the team…you two report to Mamori as part of the team manager's staff…." Hiruma said making Chinatsu jump up and down in joy.

Aki ended up dragging her twin sister out of the office as she rambled about all the things she was going to do as team medic. Aki though was equally excited as she went over her menu plans in her head.

It went on for several more hours, applicant after applicant coming in talking about fame or Eyeshield 21's autograph. Swarms of fanboys and fangirls all wanting to join the team with no real skill or athletic ability to develop, and while some showed promise they all head their heads up in the clouds wasting away their skills on dreams of fame like sakuraba's. It made Naruto sick with each mention of Tv or Eyeshield. Then there were those that talked like they would be the next spotlight player so to speak, they made Naruto almost vomit. All of them talentless nobodies with go they good looks and a mirror on their hip, they made Naruto think of Sasuke and his fangirls. Then he walked in.

He walked in calm and collected, with an attitude that reminded Naruto so much of sasuke an angry sneer appeared on naruto's face. Naruto was getting tired of these glory hounds trying to join the team and really hope Hiruma had a plan to deal with them. The young man sat casually on the chair set up and leaned back. "I'm Mitaku first year class 3, I'm pretty good at sports…I've got experience just not in football…." Mitaku began as he looked around the room "right now I'm just jumping from club to club….but there isn't to many people in this club so I'd be willing to pop in once and a while and work with yuou guys if you'll let me" Mitaku explained.

Naruto got angry at the aloof and easy going attitude this Mitaku had and frankly felt insulted by his utter lack of commitment to this or any other club in the school. Naruot knew there was something up with this guy the second he walked in and it just seemed to go and prove itself.. As mitaku left Naruto grinned, realizing that the interviews with the gloryhound were over and that he could finally get some sleep, dealing with those hounds was more exhausting then his actual training. However Naruto also caught sight of the calendar and remembered that he agreed to meet Koharu at the old diner for dinner.

As Naruto waved off the rest of the team and too his leave Hiruma looked over the results on the sheet and frowned as he pictured the interviews. "I guess it's time for an initiation trial".

* * *

><p>Naruto walked among the assembled first years, watching as everyone broke into small little groups and talked amongst themselves as they were told of the teams first exercise. "The exercise it called hells tower…."Sena explained taking on the roll as team manager " it's both our first exercise and a trial".<p>

Off to the side all alone was Yukimistu who was simply sitting down g ing over in his head why this was a bad idea, until Naruto walked over "Hey new guy…." Naruto said plainy as he walked over.

"It's yukimitsu…" The scrawny older lad said nervously.

"That's nice…I want you to take these…" Naruto handed out two small blue ball shaped bills that seemed to glow etherly in his hands "Its an old family herb recipe and it should help you get through this exercise, only use it when your exhausted or it sould have side effects…." Narutop said off handed as he looked up to the school to see someone looking down from the windows.

"Why give this too me?" Yukimitsu asked as he held the pills in his hands.

"Simple you're the physically weakest member of the team…and I don't tolerate weakness so for as long as your on the team expected to be exhausted every day…" Naruto finished leaving Yukimistu to stare at the blue pills in his hands.

"These people don't understand chakra or have any for that matter…" Naruto thought as he walked through the crowd" Yukimitsu's stature makes him a perfect candidate to test this out but its also because he's weak…if anything goes wrong with those soilder pills he won't make it and no one will suspect a thing…and if he does make it lucky he's just a lucky prick" Naruto mumbled as he made his way to the gate.

A rumbling was then heard from the front of the school, the Komusubi fellow came running out of the building dressed and ready for his first exercise with the team. Following him were three familiar figures., the huh huh brothers, thought it frankly looked more like a chase. As soon as the four running men reached the front they were met by Kurita who looked estatic to see three members returning.

"Just fail this test and were done with this" said the blonde haired thug as he looked over at his cohorts buttoning name tags to the jerseys they were graciously given.

"All right everyone it's time to move this train along and get to the trial zone" Hiruma shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"trial zone…. But I thought we were running the school stairs…" Sena and monta asked sheepishly.

"Nope….were going to climb… Tokyo tower" Hiurma announced excitedly "i booked it for the day".

A wave of shock passed over the group as they realized the were climbing one of the tallest structures in tokyo. Naruto smirked..finally a challenge to test himself.

**Gah I'm so bored….never read all the kings men unless you have too…the first five chapters are so dull and sludge like you won't finish the book because those chapters ruin it. A decent book, but so dull and annoyingly writen, you'll get a full page description of a road then a short scene where a character gives a speech and then a three page analogy about cows….. it's just too boring.**

**It will drive all creativity out of your soul as well as your will to write anything…**

**Nuff said the next chapter should be released by next Saturday so**


	13. Climb the tower out of hell

**I know some of you are disappointed with my work, more accurately the lengh of my chapters. So I Guess I should start making my chapters a bit longer little by little. So I hope I can keep doing this because I personally love this story as much as you guys.**

**Now in this chapter there will be a bit more of Hiruma's slave operation and how I viewed his methodology. You see I saw that Hiruma blackmailed most people and others that were slaves were bound under contracts for small payouts such as that kid who became Hiruma's slave for a cup of pudding. So I see that most Slaves Hiruma himself recruits he gets through bribery, and those that he blackmails are either those he can't bribe or those he didn't address directly. In this way Hiruma acts more devilishly as if their selling their soul to Hiruma for these things and dragging down those that don't accept the terms. Both sides will be shown.**

**Chapter 12: Trek the tower and out of hell**

Naruto stood outside the tower in a sense of amazement, it seemed almost impossible to him that something so narrow looking could be so tall. Then there was the small little observatory at the top that marveled the blonde youth on how it could stay up there when it was so precariously perch. Naruto was even more amazed by the fact the tower was definitely taller than the Hokage's tower. Such thoughts of home brought a smile to his face; unlike they did before where they simply made him sad. Looking over the crowd of prospective players he spotted Hiruma off to the side talking to one of the towers staff. "What do you mean it's not ready, I've had this on the table for a week you fucking stupid bitch" Hiruma shouted, enough not to be noticed but enough to get his point through.

"I'm sorry Mr.H but I am trying as hard as I can… you requested a ridiculously large amount of heaters and one of my superiors is worried it could start a fire and while it's all set up he's refusing to allow it…" A young lady in uniform said as she cowered beneath hiruma's devil glare.

"Well then I guess your mom has to know about you pilling bills from shopping, your abdl, whipping, paddling, bondage, sharp objects…..anal foreplay, hands, feet, bisexual tendencies, trisexual tendencies…..wow this is a really long list….how is it that I am the only one black mailing you…what's this one mean anyway?" Hiruma asked in his usual devilish tone. The kind cowering lady shook nervously as she leaned forward and whispered into Hiruma's ear, Hiruma then began to blush and stood up straight before backing away "Damn lady your deprived….and need help its no wonder your bills are so large if you're trying to sate every fetish on this list…fucking stupid bitch" Hiruma finished as he turned away "To put it simply turn those heaters on….".

Amazed and confused by the strange exchange Naruto walked up to a small table that had been set up with a bunch of small boxes, all of them individually wrapped, and enough of them to feed every person. Naruto's stomach then let out a big growl, in a hurry to relieve the pain his stomach Naruto reached out to grab a box only to have his hand viciously swatted by a spatula so hard that it left an imprint. "No touching the food yet…lunch will be served right before the trial so just wait" Aki said as she plucked a knife from her apron's pockets and begun to spin them around casually, until she snapped at another person "Hands off the food" She shouted as she threw the knife at the bystander.

While Aki was distracted Naruto grabbed one of the boxed lunches and walked into the crowds to be unnoticed. Unfortunately he spotted Yukimitsu and began wondering if anything would happen to the kid. Solider pills either gave the eater energy or gave them terrible stomach pains much like lactose intolerance along with vomiting and terrible gas , making it certain that Yukimistu would win or fail trying. It as times like these Naruto was glad that he had the ability to use chakra and wasn't intolerant to large doses of it like many civilians had.

Naruto was able to peacefully eat his lunch after dodging a stray knife from Aki, who he could hear swearing from across the courtyard despite the numerous people who crowded it waiting for instructions. Many were eating lunch now, but it wasn't much, Kurita had three of the damn things before walking off to the tower so that the trial could begin, but nobody knew what the heck the trial was. "Okay everybody listen up" Hiruma shouted gathering the attention of the surrounding masses "This stupid bitch here had just told me that everything had been set up for the exams and that the tower has been cleared of tourist " Hiruma said as he pointed to the red faced lady who was doing her best to avert everyone from seeing her, it was without a doubt the lady Hiruma was blackmailing earlier "Me and Kurita will be waiting at the special observatory at the very top of this tower, to get to us you must climb the tower and pass through the grand observatory while carrying a bag of ice, you must reach the top before the all the ice melts or you have to go back for more, understood? Good" Hiruma just laughed as he left the courtyard and boarded the elevator with kurita to enjoy the easy ride to the top, his rifle by his side the entire time.

"This ice melts awfully fast" Naruto heard Sena mumble as he approached Mamori at the ice cart.

"I added sugar to make them melt faster" Mamori said with a smile as she handed out plastic bags to people so they could start filling them.

Naruto grimaced as he walked towards the ice cart. Being a Jirunichki made his body temperature at least twenty degrees higher than normal allowing him to resist intense heat and cold a bit better by creating a controlled bubble. All of this meant that at 118 degrees F ,Naurto's ice would be melting faster, presenting a greater challenge. One the flip side of this issue was the fact Naruto was physically superior to every single person there so he should be able to perform this task in any way possible

Grabbing the bag of ice Naruto looked at curiously for a second before turning to Yukimistu who was walking by to grab his Ice "Where does Hiruma come up with this shit?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Linebreak

In the basement of Deimon high there was a group of about fifteen students divided into smaller groups of five, all of which were talking amongst themselves as another person walked into the basement and turned on the lights. Immeaditally all of the groups shielded their eyes and hissed at the offender before he shut them off. "Geez sorry" the man said as he held up his arms in defense "Hiruma "asked" me to get some documents for him" immediately a folder was shoved into his hands.

"Here just tell him that the Dungeons and Dragons club finished the plans he asked for" A tall and lanky student said as he huddled back to his table with a few nerdy looking students of varying sizes.

"We have a D and D club?" The oter student asked curiously.

"Almost the guy who owned all the books graduated last year so we don't have the necessary stuff so we struck a deal for Hiruma designing his trials and Punishments games for some new stuff" Said the club president.

"Were would Hiruma ever find a real fire breathing dragon…" The student criticized as he read over the plans. The d and d club only shrugged.

Line break

Several distraught aspiring football players ran up the stairs of the Tokyo tower in a panic as a strange beast trailed behind them "WHERE THE FUCK DID HIRUMA FIND A DRAGON!"

Linebreak

Naruto was climbing the tower at a steady running pace, he had been the first to start as many of the others were simply staring at the tower or doing stretches, a smart thing to do, but having trained to his physical peak and then retrained to reach it once again Naruto felt them to be of little use when he made sure to always stay loose.

He had already made it to the grand observatory and was about to step in when he remembered Hiruma's argument with the tour guide putting a hand on the door and pushing it open a smidge Naruto felt a sudden wave of heat try and escape the room. He closed the door immediately and looked around "no way am I going through there" Naruto thought as he spotted the structures triangular build, which was incredibly easy, yet treacherous to climb.

Grabbing the bag of ice with his mouth Naruto grabbed onto the steel structure and began to climb it like the empire state building in King-kong. Occasionally Naruto would peak at the ice and smirk; he had brought a lot and emptied out any water that had formed over the side, leaving him with a well weighted bag. Little did Naruto know that he was being watched the whole time, well until he leapt off the side that was.

Linebreak

Throughout the lower part of the tower many of the prospects were slowly and steadily climbing the tower with ease. Some were going as slowly as possible to dropout on purpose and some were powering through every ounce of exhaustion on the mere hopes of being apprenticed. All except for Yukimistu who was nearly falling over from the sheer volume of ice he had brought. "This won't do…I brought to much….too tired to move one" Yukimistu collapsed to his knees as he brought the bag off his shoulders to catch his breath. "Wait….I still… has those….pills" Yukimistu panted out as he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the three glowing pills.

Yukimistu stared at the pill for a few seconds before popping it in his mouth and biting down on the hard shell and swallowing the chewed up bits. Immediately Yukimistu felt his limbs tighten as exhaustion left them, his skin began to burn and sweat as felt as if it was trying to crawl off him. His heart began to beat hard and fast, it was like he had drunken an entire case of Monster, no that he had ever drank that stuff, made it too hard to sit down and study his mother said. Yukimistu began to walk again but his body screamed in pain and pushed him until he began to run. "Have to keep going Die if I stop, die if I stop , why did I eat that stupid pill" Yukimistu chanted as he ran up the stairs. Of course Yukimistu wouldn't die if he stopped, he was just panicking.

Linebreak

Mitaku had just passed through the grand observatory as fast as he could saving a large amount of ice from it's doom. As he and a few others reached the midway they was a sign announcing they needed a harness to continue. The message was ignored and all of them passed into the narrow staircase. Mitaku then narrowly dodged the runaway elevator that suddenly dropped from the special observatory. "Wow close call" He mumbled unaware of the demon resting on his perch.

"HELLS WATCHMEN" Hiruma shouted as he fired dried seaweed rounds at the bags of ice in hopes of melting them.

"Shit" Mitaku swore as he saw his bag begin to leak and then boil as the dired seaweed powder did it's magic "now I have to go back down and grab another bag of Ice…..holy crap" Mitaku said.

As others left to get more ice Mitaku saw an incredible but fool hardy sight. The linebacker for the deimon devil bats, Naruto Uzumaki, was climbing the tower quite literally. He would leap and shuffle and spring from pillar to pillar, bar to bar just to stay balanced and Naruto was in a clear state of exhaustion, most likely from a slight since of panic that loomed over his shoulders as he climbed. "Alright, if's he's going to do something as stupid as that I can't give up so easily" Mitaku reassured himself as he ran back down to get some ice.

Linebreak

Naruto himself was on the side of the tower hanging by one arm as he chewed on a single piece of the sugar ice in an effort to cool himself off to continue his treacherous climb. HE wasn't all that worried abut it, a little rattled by the height but otherwise fine.

In fact this reminded him of one of Konoha's notorious training exercises, like many of them you didn't have to pass but it was a more of a potential test of all things. Each student was given a stop watch and a spotter, then they were told to climb the hokage monument with only their hands and feet. Every student made it at least ten feet high, and if memory served Naruto correctly the mountain challenge was one of the few events that Naruto outright beat Sasuke on.

Grinning Naruto put the ice bag back in his mouth and grabbed he bar above him and pulled himself onto it. He would then grab another bar and shimmy up ut before leaping onto the bar above him and then pulling himself onto the top. Then across the slanted beam grabbing onto the beam attached to it and spinning around and then balancing across that beam to shimmy up another pole. Naruto grimace as his hands began to crap up and swell from the climbing, pain in combat was easy to fit off with adrenaline so why not get some going. Hacking up a lugi Naruto spit over the side of the building and watched it drop all the way. And a long way it was.

Linebreak

The huh huh brothers sat around plotting their attempt carefully so it looks like they are giving at least a decent effort. "Okay one more attempt then we leave" The ring leader blonde one said as they grabbed a couple of ice cubes and walked to the stair case.

As they did komusubi grabbed a huge bag filled with pounds of ice. Smirking the large boy ran up the stairs huffing at the three weaklings. This set them over the edge and pretty soon the four were racing up the strais in an attempt to get to the top

Linebreak

Several hours had passed since the team had begun and so far there were only two confirmed, Monta and Sena, who Hiruma gave the exam merely as a formality, since the two would be playing for deimon weather or not they wanted. Sena had finished first, well technically Monta did but his last piece of ice melted before it could be called. Monta unfortunately had to do it again which took another hour but he came back with a nearly full bag the second time. The two sat around waiting enjoying Japanese snow cones that Kurita had made with the ice they had brought eager to see any new members. None had yet to arrive at the top but when Sena noticed how Monta, Kurita, Hiruma and himself were the only ones in the tower. "Hey guys where's Naruto ?" Sena asked as he loked around the room.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen him anywhere on the tower either leaving or trying to climb it" Monta mused "That's really odd he was the first to start climbing the tower, but then we got to the grand observatory first and the door was completely shut both the entrance and the exit, and we never passed him once".

Hiruma was puzzled by this and went over to the security terminals he had rigged up and began looking for Naruto. "I don't see him anywhere".

With that a small bulky figure bust through the door, it was Komusubi followed by the exhausted Huh Huh brothers. "Have you guys seen Naruto?" Hiruma asked as Kurita congratulated the four.

A simulations and confused nod came from all four and Hiruma went back to his monitors freverantly looking for Naruto.

Hours later an exhausted Yukimistu and a calm and lazy looking and barely winded Mitaku came through the broken door, each holding a bag filled with ice, though Yukimistu's was almost completely melted. The two were asked the same questiong but between Mitaku's forgetfulness and Yukimistu's unconsciousness there was no clear answer.

"Well I guess Naruto must have just quit….Wow never thought that guy would give up…Mitaku maybe but…"

"Hey" Mitaku shouted in anger as a clash of breaking glass was heard and a large full bag of ice crashed through the window knocking the tall lazy blonde unconscious as well.

An exhausted Naruto with bloody hands crawled through the broken window panting and rubbing his badly cut palms. The injuries weren't serious as they were only cut because he kept his grip incredibly tight scratching them constantly against the metal edge. Everyone looked at him dumb struck by his entrance Naruto stood on wobbly limbs as he walked toward a table to sit down. When he did Chinatsu immeaditally went over to bandage his hands. "Were the fuck were you fucking whiskers?" Hiruma asked.

"I climbed …the side of the building ….to avoid the boiling pit…luckily the wind…. from the side of the building ….kept the ice cool… enough to keep it from melting…" Naruto said as the others kept staring "….just so you guys know…. I'm taking the elevator down….that climb was a ….bitch"

**HURRAY ONE WEEK finished maybe it's not great but hey it's pretty intresting right…Yes I passed Mitaku and He's going to be the but of many jokes and slapstick bits. And if not he'lll just be in the hospital the entire time.**

**So you know my characterization for Mitaku is that he's a calm laidback guy who's just a little lazy and slow to start things. He's also being cheated on by his girlfriend and he wants to keep her happy so she won't but doesn't have enough money. Another running gag will be Mitaku always being being broke because he bought his girlfriend something lavish, only for her to cheat on him again. SO he won't catch any breaks..**


	14. No trouble in paradisejust confusion

**Hello to all…. Well I have nothing to say that's important…so**

**You know the usual, stop asking for harems, No Naruto won't do that, sorry that your cat died, I have a plan for that, I have an app for that, no I won't do that, I definitely won't do THAT. And a heads up cause this chapter is about Koharu and Naruto's relationship mostly and segways into the pre-sphinx game training.**

**I would also like to thank everyone before I begin, thanks to you guys I have reached a milestone of having a story with over 100 reviews and after publishing several stories in which I worked on till my head hurt I started writing this as a side project. Then I was having more fun with this then the project and I couldn't stop writing, I want to go all the way with this story, and finish the Eyeshield saga. Every chapter I enjoy writing and feel a rush to get it done so you people could be happy and review, which makes me happy.**

**So thanks for the reviews, I'm sure you readers don't hear that often enough, it's you guys who make stories popular.**

**Chapter 13 : No trouble in paradise….just confusion**

Naruto sat in Koharu his favorite diner waiting for Koharu so they could begin their little breakfast date. Recently him and Koharu entered a serious relationship, and while they weren't calling each other boy friend and girlfriend, their back alley activities would suggest otherwise. Of course Koharu refused to sleep with him, saying she wasn't easy, but Koharu did like letting Naruto use his hands to explore her. Afterwards though Naruto wouldn't be able to look at his hands without blushing, then imagining Koharu's body, and then getting painfully hard, this really embarrassed him. So after him and Koharu had parted ways Naruto would find the closest bathroom, relieve himself and then scrub his hands raw until he could only remember the pain of the scrubbing.

The TV was on and was playing a local interest piece that Naruto found quite humorous for many reasons. "**Today, something was spotted slowly climbing the Tokyo tower and has started the hunt for the Tokyo ape man, people tried to get closer for better pictures but a local high school football team was using the tower for a training exercise and had reserved use of the tower for the day, some say this is due to the influence of the mysterious master of the Japanese Underground MR.H, who is confirmed to not be a member of any criminal organization or extremely active, but he does have a wide network of followers who bend to his will whatever that may be, others say there is no such thing as MR.H and that the idea of one man controlling over 25 percent of Japan is preposterous"** the reporter on the TV said as she shuffled the papers and rolled her shoulders before the camera changed angles. "** In other news…KITTENS !" **another fluff piece popped up on the news and the owner switched off the TV.

At that moment Koharu walked into the restaurant, dressed rather suspiciously like she had been sneaking around town, and spotted Naruto in their usual booth. "Sorry I'm late I didn't want to get caught sneaking around this late" Koharu said as she took off the hood and set it aside.

"I thought you said your parents didn't give you a curfew?" Naruto asked as he took a long sip of his fruit smoothie and took a bite of his oatmeal.

"What's with all the healthy food" Koharu asked as she pulled her wallet and phone out of her purse and set them on the table, refusing to answer the question.

"No real reason, just decided I'd try eating something that wasn't on the grill…..still came with a face in it but hey….food" Naruto commented as he took bites of the oatmeal "I think I'm going back to my usual meal".

"Okay..." Koharu said as she reached for a menu knocking her phone onto her seat. "Listen I'm a little unsure if we can keep up the touching thing…." Koharu mumbled as she shifted on the lumpy booth seat trying to find a comfortable spot.

"I'm okay with that….as long as it means we're still dating" Naruto mumbled as pushed aside the oatmeal "Besides I didn't like all that touching stuff…I kept getting a hard on when I looked at my hands afterwards".

"Right…." Koharu blushed as she shuffled in her seat, still trying to get comfortable.

"So how's Sakuraba doing?" Naruto said as he tried to change the subject.

"He's fine and far we've managed to hide him from his fan girls, it took them all this time to find the hospital so now we need to be careful when going to his room that they don't spot us" Koharu then glared at the table and mumbled "Stupid bitches".

The two sat and talked for a few minutes before Naruto got up saying he had to get back to Deimon high and into his bed in the club office's hidden basement. Koharu grabbed her wallet and tried to grab her phone before getting up to only realize it wasn't there. "Where's my phone….?" Koharu asked as she looked over the table top.

"Don't worry I'll just call it" Naruto said as he pulled out his phone and pressed a button on his speed dial.

"You don't have to call IIIITTTTTT" Koharu said before it was reduced to of her pleasured squeals, she then shivered and blushed as she plucked her phone from underneath her "I um found it".

Naruto just stood there hand on his phone looking at her with a shocked look. "Did you just…."

Koharu blushed as she wiped off her now wet phone and stuffed it in her purse "I…had it set to vibrate…."

* * *

><p>Later that night Mamori was sitting around the kitchen in her house completing some paperwork that she had tasked upon herself that she felt needed to be done immediately. "It's almost done Sena, and after that I'll fax you and everyone else the team contact numbers sheet, then you gotta do your job".<p>

"My job…" Sena's voice came wearily over the phone.

"You know your duty as Club secretary, scouting and gathering info on the teams" Mamori said as she reminded her friend of his duties "Hang on I got another call" Mamori pressed the second line button on her phone, the one she had done simple for football club business, her caller id said it was Naruto.

Before she could even say hello this came over the phone "Hey baby what are you wearing".

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL" an angry and embarrassed Mamori shouted over phone "WHY ARE YOU HITTING ON ME".

"MAMORI!" Naruto shouted back in surprise "but I pressed Koharu's button on my speed dial not yours…."

"Don't tell me you and Koharu have phone sex…." Mamori asked with a disgruntled look as she wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response" Naruto answered with a smug tone.

"Oh god, well listen I'm faxing over the teams contact list" Mamori said as she put the piece of paper in the fax machine "Oh and Naruto….make sure it's Koharu you called next time" Mamori then hung up the phone and began wlaking to the stairs.

"Mamori did I just hear you mention something about phone sex?" Her mom cried out from the kitchen. "What are you and those boys doing?"

"Nothing mom…I'm just going to take a shower before bed…a nice cold shower" Mamori said, the bloog and warmth refusing to leave her face.

* * *

><p>Naruto got up at four o clock as he did every morning, stretching his arms and putting on his training suit before beginning his runs. He had definitely gotten faster within the last few weeks and it was an amazing feeling for him. Checking his watch for the date he realized it was Sunday, which he would have figured out eventually but in the fresh from sleep groggy state the sense of time is elusive. As he began his morning of routine of push-ups Naruto heard someone stir from the bed. "God what's with you getting up so early in the morning" Koharu whined as she sat up in the bed, dressed in her average pajamas.<p>

Koharu had come over to Naruto's late at night after the incident with Mamori and the cell phone because she was late getting home. Her parents had one rule for when she went out late at night, be back before lock-out. As implied Koharu's parents locked her out of the house with a bag by the door filled with sleeping clothes toiletries and and outfit for tomorrow. They did this with all their children and Koharu's older brother had benefited greatly from this little family program. It's purpose was to teach punctuality and to keep their kids out of the all night party scene in college, and it worked. Unfortunately this left Koharu with no place to go for the night. Then she got Naruto's flirty good night call, which causes a shock when she asked to spend the night during the call.

"Go back to bed Koharu, I'll wake you up later when I get back from my exercises" Naruto said as he kissed her on the cheek and put her back in the bed.

"You big jerk" she mumbled as she fell back asleep.

Naruto sighed as he left the room shaking his head. "God why can't I have a normal relationship….."

Walking up stairs and out to the field to perform some drills that Naruto had admittedly been falling behind on he saw Kurita and Komusubi out early setting up the dummies for line practice. "Hey guys" Naruto said as he walked up behind the two as they smashed into the dummies pushing them back considerabely.

"Hey Naruto" Kurita said, decked out in full gear as he stood up from the ready position "Here for practice"

"Yeah…Hey Komusubi" Naruto said as he greeted the newest linemen

"He-He-Hello" Komusubi said in the strongman's tongue, stuttering only at seeing the team's linebacker, who was rumored to be stronger than kurita only through his added speed.

However Naruto heard "Hello sir are you here to join me and my masters morning practice, it would be appreciated if you do so".

Naruto just stared at Komusubi as his words kept going after he stopped moving his mouth. He then checked his ear to see if it was gunked up and saw nothing, only to return to Komusubi with a bewildered look. "Right so….what do you guys want do for practice…I mean you guys can go back to doing that and I can do what I came out here to do….but it seems like a waste now…." Naruto rambled on as he motioned to various points in the field.

"Well Hiruma believes in a trial by fire sort of thing….so I guess we should do an exercise like that to judge Komusubi skills" Kurita said as he stepped off to the side "Naruto you know how to be a linemen right…." Kurita asked suspiciously as the simple seeming task had it own secret complexity.

"Hiruma made me memorize the correct form for every position from running back to lineman, he says I'm the teams most secret weapon and can play any position to its peak of perfection…"

"But you can't catch and your kick is only slightly better than Hiurma's and you aim with your throw is terrible….." Kurita listed as he looked over Naruto.

"HEY MY PASSES ARE AMAZING" Naruto shouted at the accusation.

"Only because they are more powerful than Hiruma's and keep going straight, We've lost three footballs because you somehow threw them out of the deimon area and you punched a hole in the fence with one of the balls" Kurita arugued "that should be impossible".

"Fine , okay before me Komusubi do this thing I want to know something why do you want Kurita as a master?" Naruto asked, adopting a serious demeanor.

Komusubi answered short and sweet but Naruto heard every detail clearly. "My father told there is no such thing as a strong wicked man, and I wished to be stronger and I will go stronger, but I went to kurita to learn what it truly means to be strong" komusbui said in the strong mans tongue as he donned his helmet.

Naruto smiled as he donned his helmet and got into position "What it means to be strong…that's easy but….there are many strong men who are wicked, but to be truly powerful and not just strong you must fight no only for yourself but for others, **you must either protect or plow the way for others to reach their goals**" Naruto shouted as he plowed through Komusubi's stance knocking him to the ground "Remember that…"

* * *

><p>It was about Mid-day and the entire team had assembled and Koharu had gone back home. Right now the team was going over the tournament schedule and staying up to date with who was playing. Some of the layers were there begrudgingly but stayed because of a threat by Hiruma. At the moment they were checking the tournament stats to see who would be playing in the big bowl game. The first team was the Shinryuuji Nagas which for some reason was easily predicted by the two senior members of the team. "Wow Oujou's playing the Seibu gunmen…but they just entered regional games this year impressive" Hiruma commented as he closed his laptop.<p>

"Hey do they show the games on the Tv, I really want to see this" Raimon said as we started messing with the buttons on the club office tv.

"Let's take these Newbies to see the game shall we" Hiruma said as he flipped open his phone and called for a ride.

"No need to vouch for me just tell me where it is and I'll meet you guys there….I've got my own ride" Naruto smirked as he flashed a pair of keys to a red and black motorcycle.

**Yes this is a pretty dull chapter as plot content goes so think of this as filler and an omake since that was what I originally wrote but I got caught into a bit of a crunch to write the next chapter so here.**

**I hoped you enjpyed this chapter I'll post another as soon as possible.**

**the next chapter will be better as we start getting closer to the action**


	15. Oh hey look chapter 14 lets read it

**Hurray new chapter and this one has some action in it.**

**Alright people keep asking me when they will see Karin appear. Well during the Nasa game Naruto will suffer an injury and be left behind as a result. After making a miraculous recovery he will then dedicate the summer to traveling around Japan mastering his current skills and learning new ones, since his physical condition will probably be near it's peak because he throws himself into training everyday like a madman. During Naruto's training arc he will run into Karin who is on a trip of her own traveling Japan, whose route coincides with Naruto's for a while. That is all I can say since you people won't stop asking….geez keep asking and I'll end up telling the entire story before I even write it.**

**Another thing stop saying my grammar needs work I KNOW IT DOES and it needs it badly. However saying your story is great but the grammar needs work is such a generic comment. I hate generic and that's why I make sure to try and avoid as many fan made clichés as possible. However I also love the word generic in general. Example: Come on guys it's time to board the USS GENERIC SPACESHIP. So I guess my point is….no clue what it is just enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 14: Hey look chapter 14 … you should probably read it**

Naruto stood at the front gate to the Oujou vs. Seibu game waiting for the rest of the deimon team to arrive. Of course they had to wait for Rui and his crew to show up and Naruto just dashed over on his bike but that's beside the point. The team should have been at the field ten minutes ago, in fact Naruto really wanted to find a seat before all the good ones were taken back by the fools who went to use the rest room before halftime. "On your feet lose your seat" Naruto chuckled as he kept looking out to the road.

It wasn't long before Naruto heard police sirens, knowing Hiruma Naruto easily came to the conclusion that the rest of the football team was involved. Not wanting to be recognized as a part of the trouble making few that would surely draw attention to themselves Naruto walked into the game field. Not finding any seats in the bleachers Naruto decided to just stand about near the film crew that had been assigned to the Oujou Seibu match.

Currently the gunmen were finishing up the final play for the first quarter leading 13- 7. Oujou was desperate at this point; their passing game was terrible when compared to Seibu , and almost everyone on Seibu's team could catch a pass if needed. To the quarterback, Ichirou, it was like throwing rocks into an overstuffed mine field. No matter where he would throw the ball it would probably come back to bite him in the ass and running was not an option either. Seibu seemed to be a weak defensive team but they had a solid strategy. All of Seibu's receivers were worked into the ground regularly increasing endurance by leaps and bounds allowing them to play the entire game without leaving the field, only to switch out with a fresh receiver at half time, excluding Tetsuma Joe who could only play if he was given a direction no matter how vague. This coupled with Seibu's practically patented anti-run defense Oujou was easily suckered into passing plays frequently. With a single pass Ichirou wanted to breakdown and pray, but it was hopeless.

A Seibu receiver leapt up and caught the ball and with an ease he slipped right through Oujou's offensive line, which was designed to stall not push forward. Ichirou felt like he would weep as he watched this happen, to have so many interceptions in one game was a disgrace to any quarterback. Luckily the whistle sounded sparing Oujou from further humiliation but not a rant from the coach. This ended the first half of the game with 20-7.

Seibu's cheerleaders then came running out surprising Naruto form his point in the crowd. He vaguely saw Hiruma and the others enter the arena and begin starting at the half-time show but he paid it no mind. The half-time show though was Naruto's favorite part. The jumping girls in short skirts and tight shirts, if they could even be called that. One girl's breasts slipped out of her top and she immediately closed her vest blushing bright red as her black tube top became a black belt. It seemed Naruto was the only one to catch this slip up as it seemed he was the only one that reacted as there was no hushed gasp from the crowd. "People here are blind or are very forgiving of casual nudity…." Naruto mumbled as his face steamed red.

"Yeah their probably just blind cause otherwise the entire nation of Japan would know about your monster dick" Came a gruff female voice from behind Naruto, It was Aki casually spinning a knife in her fingers like she always did. Naruto turned around blushing and mouth agape at the fact that someone had finally pointed it out. "Yeah I saw it, admittedly I've got myself off on the footage a few times" Aki mentioned off handed making Naruto's face grow red. "If I ever see it in public again it's coming off…." Aki growled as she grew tired of Naruto's stare. "Seriously you could club baby seals with that thing, not natural…".

Meanwhile Oujou was looking towards the camera in disgrace, especially shin, to be humiliated in such a stage was unbecoming of a warrior like him. That's when Shin spotted them, Naruto and Sena, standing at various points of the field were members of the Deimon devil bats, almost as if they were rubbing his lose into his face. Shin began get riled up as he tightened his grip and ripped the gloves in his hands, he would not loose so easily in front of these people.

Currently with , Hiruma was giving a brief overview to the offense of passing routes and the skills of Tetsuma Joe, a receiver who does everything to the letter and does not deviat. In the words of the Seibu coach Tetsuma was a steel horse, and he fit that perfectly. Naruto however kept his distance knowing that Hiruma would eventually show him the list and that at the moment Naruto didn't want to be associated with the team. "So Aki what are you doing here?" Naruto asked ,his face still hot and rapidly cooling.

"Well clubber" Aki started, Naruto though knew it was some sort of joke "I was here to get the standard meal plans the teams use, They use pretty much the same menu except Seibu being offensive eats more food that provide quick energy, while Oujou being a defensive team go with a more endurance approach with slow burning energy foods…either way it's just figuring out what would be an appropriate mix for Deimon that's confusing….i think I'll need to survey more teams…" Aki muses as she starts picking her teeth with the knife at hand.

* * *

><p>Oujou vs Seibu<p>

second half

21-7

Seibu and Oujou lined up on the field, but seibu's scattered line didn'ts seem all that powerful or protective. This confused deimon who was made mostly of newbies and people unfamiliar of the sport. "What's going on…Seibu's line is so scattered…compared to ours it's" Sena mumbled as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"That's a passing line…" Hiruma spoke up "Otherwise known as the shotgun, receiver are sent far and scatter across the field like the shot of a shotgun, a strategy reliant on receivers" Hiruma explained keeping his favored gun of the day shouldered as he popped the gum in his mouth.

"Well if we can't stop the receivers then we'll stop you" Ootawara shouted as he burst through the line only to be held back by two weaker players who he easily beat but bought Kid , Seibu's quarterback, more time.

Luckily shin rushed forward and crashed right into Kid taking him down, but the ball had already left his hands. "The thing is it's no matter if you get passed the line you have to beat me in speed, and when Tetsuma's on the field I don't have to even look, cause I know he'll be there" Kid said in a strange and think accent that reminded Naruto of Shikamaru.

Tetsuma joe was just running along the field at a leisurely pace, which was actually his top speed but he had trained himself to the point where he could do it in his sleep and without stopping or slowing, a skill he exhibited when Kid told him to take a nap and go running to the days exercise. Meanwhile one the side line the Seibu coach was smirking "Quick draw Kid…he is the fastest and most accurate Quaterback in the highschool league, doesn't even need to aim he'll always get his target as long as he has Tetsuma".

Seibu 14 yard gain

After the ball was returned to Kid as he lazily approached the line Tetsuma grabbed his stomach and groaned. Taking a quick glance to the bathrooms Tetsuma rushed off the field, he would be out of commission for the rest of the day. Kid just sat there leaning against the wire fence chuckling " See I told ya, when things start going to well, it will never end well"

With just a few plays Oujou managed to score two touchdowns each with the extra point, utilizing their hyper defensive play style to steal the ball at all chances and keep the opponent playing offense, to allow them to keep stealing the ball. Without Tetsuma Joe on the field Kid didn't have his amazing quick-shot pass nor did they have Tetsuma acting as a human plow, who was coincidentally also one of the few people able to stand up to Shin's spear tackle. Then it was a long game of being pushed back then allowed forward again and pushed back, have the ball stolen steal it back, a huge game of back and forth burning up the remaing minutes of the last half. Seibu slumped in dejection as they lost by one point.

* * *

><p>"YOUR ALL PATHETIC" Coach Shoujo shouted as he banged his fist against the watercooler, denting it and sending a torrent spraying out "You let them score 20 points, 20 POINTS, if that Tetsuma fellow hadn't nearly drank himself into a water induced coma we would have lost, it shouldn't matter how accurate his runs are or how fast the passes are, NO ONE GETS THROUGH THE LINE, if you can't stop him from running block his hands you idiots" Shoujo shouted as he bereted the wordless players of the Oujou white knights.<p>

Shin said nothing as he looked over at the deimon team, entering a contemplative mindset Shin realized he had no played to his fullest, even if his team was weak he should have stood strong and covered those weaknesses, he failed them just as they failed him, Unacceptable. So while everyone was preparing for the ride home Shin was slipping on a pair off worn running shoes that he always carried with him. As everyone else walked onto the bus Shin just kept running and running eventually falling behind the busses but still pushing ahead with a determination to improve.

* * *

><p>"Well it's time to go, saddle up everyone" Hiruma bellowed as the team went back to the bikes that had carried them to the event.<p>

"Yay, I'll meet you guys later, Koharu wants to meet me for lunch" Naruto said as he walked off towards his bike, passing by Sena with a pat on the shoulder, and leaving presumably to go meet his girlfriend at their favorite restaurant

Many of the other players just glared, especially the Huh-huh Brothers, mainly because Naruto owned his own bike, and had a girl friend. However, Monta was busy just looking at Sena who had a far off look in his eye "Whatchya thinking about Sena?" The chimp-like boy asked.

"Well, I was just thinking that for afternoon practice we run back to school, but without Naruto it isn't exactly team practice" Sena mused as he just looked towards Hiruma, who being team captain had the final say.

Hiruma's devilish grin came at full force as it broke from it's usual sneer. A little chuckle could be heard from his as he pulled out his rifle and began to walk in the direction of the school. "That sounds like a great idea" Hiruma cackled as the others sighed.

The entire team snapped into action, some out of pride and others out of perserverance, but most were in fear of Hiruma.

**Sorry about this, but I've been having some technical difficulties lately coupled with work and my physical training. Luckily things are calming down, and i did my best to write a bit everyday. i may end up being out of commision for a while, as my computer keeps going BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH. I also ran out of steam on this chapter, But i am absolutely sure that things will get better during the next arc.**

**I know you don't like excuses or slow updates, but hey life's not fair, i choose to explain myself as an author for my failure when i could have just said screw it and left all of you in the dark as a big F*** you, so appreciate this.**


	16. FOUNDATIONS

**Yeah, All Problems solved, henshin-a gogo-baby, thought seeker will not be stopped by the blue screen of death, and neither would my superbly awesome creative minds. Yes MINDS ,deal with it.**

**I've gotten some reviews that suggest some material, like something called Dragon Slayer, and how some scenes should happen. Cool and all, they may be added but it's too early for all that half the time I couldn't write cause I was caught up in the what next.**

**Bored now starting story.**

**Chapter 15: Foundations ….they …do …something**

Naruto woke up late, having gone to bed late which screwed with his sleeping habits, which happened because he went to bed early with Koharu the other day and woke up at 5 like clockwork. There was a loud mechanical sound echoing out from the rumbling building as a knock was heard at his door. Quickly getting dressed and throwing a couple eggs onto the pan on the hot plate. Walking over to the door Naruto opened it, his eye's still trying to close themselves in a desperate attempt to go back to sleep. "Hey, The boss says we need to clear you out of here for the week" The man at the door said, he was one of the construction workers frequently seen at the school, sizing it up for the big remodeling job coming up this summer. "He's afraid that since we built this place so fast there might be something we overlooked, so we're coming in to install a support beam to reduce the strain on the building, and hopefully keep it standing for the build" The worker said as Naruto guided him in to grab his breakfast and chow down before his meal.

Naruto just chewed and swallowed thoughtlessly. It was no skin off his back, he almost never went to school, well himself that is and could afford to miss a week as he did his own thing. "Yeah okay just don't break my junk" Naruto said as he walked over to his closet and pulled out an old trunk, I'm going to go to my girlfriend and crash with her for a week".

And with that Naruto was off to go surprise his girlfriend with a visit and meet her parents.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Naruto left and the construction crew had finished installing the new support beam the other more mentally stable members of the Deimon Devil bats. "What's going on now?" Sena asked as he approached the club office and saw the door blocked by scaffolding.<p>

"It looks like another addition to the Office" Monta responded as he vaguely remembered seeing the scaffoldings before.

"Right on the money shrimps" Hiruma said as he popped up from behind "We're getting a changing room" a sound of awe washed over the area.

"Yep… Since the teams expansion it was essential to expand the office as well" Kurita explained from behind the group.

"Yep and all thanks to the school, the principal has given me the okay to add one addition for every game Deimon wins" Hiruma explained as he began to walk over to the construction worker hired to build the new office addition leaving the team to figure how he got the deal through. While this was going one Hiruma continued his walk over to the scaffolding where the guy was pounding holes in the concrete walls of the building. "So do you think you can be finished in a week" Hiruma asked slyly.

"Not a chance, it was a miracle that we even got the office finished in four days with that last upgrade, you had my entire crew working round the clock just to build the basement level as well as the side expansion, after that I couldn't even get these guys to show up to work for two weeks, and I don't blame them you're a slave driver" The foreman said as he went back to smoking his cigarette casually "Besides the cement won't even be set by then".

"All right guys time for mass production, we'll use this construction to strengthen our bodies" Hiruma announced.

"Awesome idea Hiruma , I'll go get Naruto from the basement…" Kurita said as he trotted to the door only to be stopped.

"Sorry…we didn't know about the training so we just let him leave….he's kind of staying at his girlfriends until the construction's over" One of the workers said as he walked out the door.

"Oh really?" Hiruma growled as he flipped open his phone, his grin slowly returning.

* * *

><p>About an hour into basic training Naruto arrived, looking angry and beaten, carrying his trunk with a strange twitch in his right. Dropping his trunk Naruto walked up to Hiruma and grabbed him by the collar, Hiruma's humored smirk never leaving his face. "Thanks a lot, now Koharu has to explain to her parents that we've only been together for a month and how she's not pregnant, which until that happens I can't see her cause her parents are now keeping constant watch over her" Naruto said before dropping the laughing devil onto his feet only to be kicked back by said devil.<p>

The other members of the team just stopped and stared at the duo, both of them were practically devils of their own right. Naruto was physically powerful and skilled, easily susceptible to his emotions and extremely animalistic, in essence he was not evil, only fierce and unforgiving to those against him. Hiruma wasn't as powerful but his mind was cold and barren of any emotions that did no stream from his enjoyment of other peoples misfortune or his love of football, add that with his ability to control almost anyone with anything and Hiruma was a force to be reckoned with. "Listen Whiskers, you are the line linebacker for the Deimon devil bats and since I'm the captain that makes you mine, now I've given you a loose leash and it's worked so far, but from this point on we're putting our nose to the grind stone and I can't have you humping some broad while you should be working, I've pulled dozens of strings to get you situated and now I'm pulling yours, and now that we have a full roster we need every man on deck. That includes you" Hiruma explained.

Naruto only growled as he walked over and picked up the construction uniform and got changed, not caring about what anybody else saw, since he was still a little sour about being booted from his girlfriend's home. He then walked over to the foreman and got an assignment, and since he was last he was on lunch duty, aka gopher duty, aka the guy running all over town to feed the team. So grabbing a pen and pencil Naruto went around taking orders, including Hiruma's. The only problem was Hiruma didn't order food but ordered Naruto to do the runs into town one by one while wearing about ninety pounds worth of weights on his person.

This meant that for most of the day Naruto was running at top speed to make simple deliveries. He was only there long enough to overhear Monta complain about the "basic training" and then an explination that shocked him into shutting up. He left immediately to pick up Sena's lunch order, who in the moment of power of not being to gopher, splurged and ordered from six different places.

After a few hours of running back and forth while being weighed down Naruto finished his task, much the disgruntled grunts of the man who was served last. Whipping the sweat from his brow Naruto downed a bottle of water in seconds only to pick up another from the water tray and drain it just as fast. While he had adjusted to the weights quickly the task was still very demanding of him and exhausted him, which was a feat that he previously thought impossible. As Naruto approached the field to grab his uniform and begin practice he was stopped by Mamori. Naruto sighed "He gave me a death penalty didn't he…"

Mamori didn't even answer and just motioned towards Cerberus who was holding a note in his mouth. Picking it up Naruto looked over his shoulder at Hiruma, who simply took aim with his gun and pretended to fire off a round and laugh as if he had just tossed an insult. Looking back to the note Naruto almost groaned when he read his penalty, which was also his training. "You must catch Cerberus while wearing the weights, and bring him back here without losing him, if you do your start over …have fun".

Looking down at the devil's hound Naruto was honestly surprised to see it get up and run, as it seemed like a dog that chased you and not the other way around. So for the rest of the rest of the day it was run, run, and run until you fall apart. Cerberus was just too fast for Naruto and because of that, this would end up being his training for the next day, only with more weight strapped to his body. Again he ran the orders one by one, this time in reverse, just to be fair, and then he would chase the damned dog once again. Every day ounce by ounce, the increasing weight, the back and forth, the damnable dog, Naruto grew angrier and angrier , he felt like he was doing d ranked missions again, which brought back memories that he wished would stay down creating more anger. Then Five days into the training it happened.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MUTT" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, he had about 150 pounds strapped to his person, and if wasn't for his rage Naruto would have found it impossible to move but that didn't matter. Every second that Naruto kept at top speed was another notch in his belt and another leap of power, and another inch closer to exhaustion so deep even his rage wouldn't keep him moving; but the damnable mutt kept moving. "SLOW **DOWN" **Naruto's voice devolved into a growl as his eye's turned a deep beastlike red and his birthmarks becoming deeper and darker.

"**DEVIL'S BERZERKER" **Naruto shouted as he plowed through several carts, breaking them too pieces as he chased the dog, breaking many other things he crashed into on his warpath to catch the dog. The red aura around him flared with each breathe and people that saw him thought they were going crazy, and those that didn't immediately planned a trip to their local shrine to pray for protection. "**GOT Y**OU" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Cerberus and let his aura of rage subside. All in all the act had left him drained, and with his rage gone he found it quite difficult to move with the weights; But, by the time he returned to Deimon High that wouldn't be a problem. He would sleep peacefully that night.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a gasp in an unfamiliar place. It had high Ceilings and the floor was flooded and for a while Naruto thought it was a sewer. "No it's not that…." Naruto mumbled "It's too wide and open, not enough water either, this is no sewer….but I know this place somehow, I think, but I don't even know what this place is supposed to be…" Naruto continued to muse as something drew him deeper into the darkness.<p>

"**This is my prison, flooded by the death god's saliva to slowly steal my energy but not my chakra, keeping me weak and you strong so that I can't force myself free and break his hold and his tears to quell my rage" **A pair of Large red eyes said as they leaned forward into the light to reveal a giant red fox.

"Kyuubi, but I haven't heard a word from you in forever, I thought that the shift between realities tore you apart" Naruto said in shock as he backed up, a claw lashing out from the cage, the looked extremely rickety.

"**Fool, as if anything could destroy me, at most it drained me trying to keep the two of us together and stable, and as a result we are….intertwined" **Kyuubi explained through his fanged fox grin.

"Intertwined…?" Naruto questioned, as anything related to the shit, as he called the jump between realities, was confusing.

"**Most would assume that the event Horizon created from the attack that sent us here would push , squeeze and blend us together, much like two pieces of twine being woven together into rope, fusing us together into one being" **Kyuubi went on as he shifted and set a single eye, staring right into Naruto's "** That is not the case, what happened to us was two pieces of twine being tied together with a knot, a strong and at times fragile bond that links us together, keeping us separate yet together, I could have escaped and we both would have lived, but your puny Human life could have ended mine should I have not been here to monitor you, so by principle I'm stuck here, able to leave but bound by my own self preservation….at least till your chakra returned when you rediscovered your will to fight reinforcing a seal I long thought to be inert" **Kyuubi explained his anger Visibly wafting out of the cage in a red mist.

"Okay blah blah blah, that is very fascinating but why am I here fuzz butt" Naruto almost growled out, but did not to refuse the beast the joy of it's influence.

"**It's simple, you can use my power again and I'm quite interested in theirs game of yours…so barbaric and yet not, a game of brute force commanded by a skilled captain, should you ever need it, just ask me….no ….beg me for my power, I'm sure it would make the game more…interesting" **Kyuubi said as he backed into his cage glowering across his little prison.

"Well I'm not interested "Naruto grunted as he turned around and walked out.

"**STUPID APE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TURN YOUR BACK TO ME" **Kyuubi's claw lashed out and burst through the cage, Naruto turned around to see the claw millimeters from his face.

* * *

><p>A cold sweat and a scream where what announced a shirtless Naruto's awakening. The near death experience had shaken him badly, like a really bad nightmare. "Are you okay, Naruto" Mamori asked from beside the cot he was sleeping in.<p>

Because of the construction Naruto was unable to keep living underneath the clubhouse, luckily Mamori had convinced her parents to let him stay. Unfortunately they assumed he was her boyfriend and placed him in Mamori's room with her. When Naruto refused and requested to sleep on a cot that only reinforced the idea by them claiming that he was a perfect gentleman. "Yeah I'm fine, my legs just hurt, from the running and the weights you know" Naruto said, telling the truth while avoiding the demon in my head explanation thing, "The pain was suddenly so sharp and woke me up".

"Here let me Massage them for you" Mamori said snaking her hands under the blanket and massaging Naruto's legs just like how Chinatsu had shown her how.

"Oh please Doooonnn'tttt" Naruto moaned as he could no longer resist the relief from the ever present pain, which was now causing an erection.

"What's going on in he…." Mamori's mom popped her head into the room, investigating the scream only to see her Daughter putting her hands under the blanket of an erect and moaning male "….My little girl is growing up" she sniffled as she left the room quickly, her words gathering the attention of the two in the room.

"Oh my god she doesn't think…." Mamori groaned as eh she just faced palm at the antics of her slightly schizophrenic mother.

"I just hope we don't have to explain anything to her "Naruto mumbled, barely audible to Mamori.

"Yeah… "She said with a look of relief before turning her attention to her good friends….attributes. "You could club seals with that thing" she said with shock, this being the first time to see it at full mast.

* * *

><p>A week later the foundation had finally been finished, thanks to the combined efforts of the team and the construction crew. Now all that was needed was to build the actual building, which the team assisted with as well. They would team lift the steel beams and carry those beams to the construction and then go one with their drills. Every day it was the same, Work on the building, Run drills, then more workouts, and it was showing some promising results, though no one but Naruto noticed. The thicker necks , the powerful arms, the longer sprints, these people were nowhere near his level in growth but he was impressed. He was also impressed by the end result of all their hard work on the club office, he admitted that he was relieved to finally have a place to store his football gear instead of carrying it around all the time. Naruto smiled, happily, which kind of freaked out the team since he usually held a somewhat reserved, and possibly stone like expressions. "So…. what Next?" Naruto asked curiously as he stretched his arms over his head to loosen up his shoulders.<p>

"Well we kick back and relax, enjoy the fruits of our labors, I'm going to read the latest issue of American football monthly" Kurita said as he picked up the magazine from the floor,"I haven't gotten to read it yet".

The entire team went along with their business checking out the shelves and searching for their own, soon recognizing that the Huh Huh brothers all had one shelve sand that Raimon had his labeled as Monta. About five minutes after opening te magazine Kurita spotted a full page add that really interested him. "The American High school football team the NASA Aliens is agreeing to a match with a team from Japan, applicants welcome…Wow such a powerful team is coming here to japan".

"Yeah, that game is only two weeks away" Mamori said offhandedly as she kept up with her cleaning, "Isn't that's during the kanto prefecture games….". Mamori just kept up her work before turning to Kurita "Who's going to even apply for the game?"

"Anyone can if they're not in the Kanto games…" Kurita explained.

As the team chatted amongst themselves the ever happy Chinatsu and the spiteful cook Aki walked into the locker room, observing it with looks of awe. "Wow Impressive" Aki said absent mindedly twirling a knife in her right hand before shoving it right back into the sheath around her waist and removing the toothpick from between her teeth.

"Yes it's so amazing, you guys actually helped build this…you must all be so exhausted Aki make them a meal….." Chinatsu said aloud as she looked around the shelves and found an empty one amongst the hall of shelves" Perfect…I can use this to keep the medical supplies with the team" Chinatsu said as she tried to lift her cart only to be stopped by Naruto.

"I'll get it" Naruto said with a grin as he lifted the cart with ease and slid it into the shelf with ease and labeled it as the first aid shelf. While he did so he noticed something strange about Chinatsu's outfit. "Is it just me or did that uniform get tighter "Naruto thought.

A sudden bang from a hellish laughter erupted from Hiruma, stopping everyone in the club office with what they were doing. Hiruma gazed over his football team and the help with a grin that promised much, both success and pain, it was the kind of grin he wore before a game. "Listen up punks…We have the Nasa game, for sure, but as I expected an obstacle is in our way…Taiyou sphinx a powerful defensive team that most likely would have been picked no matter who applied, and right now they are the team paying the Nasa aliens," Hiruma's game grin vanished and his devils grin reappeared,"But we're going to change that".

"How?" Sena asked in a state of nervousness.

"Simple….We have two of the most mysterious players in high school football, the faceless Eyeshield 21 and the man with no past Naruto Uzumaki or as the reporters have taken to call him….the Demon #99" Hiruma said. "And tomorrow they have an interview with American football monthly".

"I guess that means it's time for a little espionage" Naruto said absentmindedly.

Hiruma's grin grew"Exactly".

**SO How's that , I know it took too long but my laptop was bumped form repairman to repair man for about two weeks at this local shop and I got fed up with it demanded a refund and my laptop back, which ,luckily, they agreed to because nothing had really been done to it. I then gave it too my dad's friend who had it done in a single day and for free. Then another few weeks to get back in my stories rhythm and actually write it….which took longer than expected because of schoolwork and my upcoming graduation. In the end, it's all a bunch of excuses but I also tried to include something's into the story that I had seen mention in the reviews like how Kyuubi is silent through all of this, which I prefer since his power shouldn't be coming into play all that much throughout the story since I feel the power is just a copout tactic to power up Naruto so he could win.**

**Seriously a tip to all writers out there…Avoid the Mary-Sue, the only way to pull it off is to have each battle hard fought, to the point where Naruto or whoever the main character is, comes out with a numerous scars of his own, both mental and physical, and a trait that will never again be the same. Best example in a manga would be Hajime No Ippo, which follows Ippo a fisherman's son turned boxer who for his first eleven matches goes undefeated, almost always against an opponent who is always more powerful on some level, taking inhuman amounts of damage with every match, and still coming out on top. By the end of everyone of his matches in the first eleven or so he wins coming out like he was hit by a car and with damage that could prove to be detrimental to his training or his next match, like when he broke his hand.**

**Now that's out of the way…good bye. Chapter sixteen should have the opening to the Taiyou sphinx game so be patient; I'm working hard to write an enjoyable story not a troll story.**


	17. clever title

**Hello to all my readers, Reading over my reviews I saw that one of you proclaimed my story to be the number one Naruto Eyeshield 21 crossover fan fiction. Honestly that's not very hard to do, there's only fifteen, half are in Indonesian (not a statement on quality), and the others are poorly thrown together plot bunnies and crossover pairings. Those that don't fall into these categories are just e one's rubbish stories that put every Naruto character into the Eyeshield world and then try and organize them into a team. Trust me I've read them all, well the ones I can read, and the only good one is Crownless King, and compared to my story there is a definite gap in quality.**

**Also I'm thinking of throwing some of my ideas out there for grabs by any who want them simply because I would love to see stories with these ideas. So here's this chapters Idea**

**PITCH NUMBER 1:**

**When Naruto steals the forbidden scroll he inadvertently trips a failsafe that transfers the information on the scroll to the closest person completely loyal to Kohona , meaning Naruto himself. Now Naruto seeks a way to remove the many dark secrets burned into his skin while also trying to protect them from those trying to steal them. Avoid as many Clichés as possible, including those people use to make impossible or unlikely pairings work. Harems are welcome as long as there is conflict between women and no more than three.**

**Now that that is out of my system On with this story.**

**Chapter 16: The strongest Line**

So far, Naruto found this whole spy thing to be boring, mostly since he had to dress up in a black suit with a very light, almost crème, orange shirt exposed along with his green jewel necklace dangling out. Sena, however, was a nervous wreck, even though he was in his usual disguise, mostly because he was the one doing the dirty work. "Why do I have to do this…." Sena whined in the car.

"Oh stop your whining Sena" Naruto jeered as he poked his team member in the side "You know the plan, you'll excuse yourself to the bathroom, I'll do my interview and while that happens you just find a computer and plug that little thing into its side and Hiruma does the rest, he even said you could leave it behind and he'll have the janitor he's blackmailing throw it out later" Naruto explained as he patted the younger boy on the back.

"And why can't the janitor do this?" Sena asked as he placed his face in his hands as they neared the building.

"Because he could get fired, he'll be noticed too easy and they'll suspect something is up with him, so he will just do his job and clean up the mess which you'll make by placing this can on the floor and pressing the top down …" Naruto demonstrated by tapping the top of the can and handing it too Sena who just placed it in his bag "Now put your helmet on, were almost there" He said as he adjusted the dark orange tie he was wearing.

"What's with the can…." Sena asked as he fastened on his helmet.

"It's something I learned to do when I was a bit younger , I was a little devil back then always pulling the ballsy pranks no one else dared to do, and with good reason they were dangerous…..but no time for that let's go" Naruto said as he snapped open the door and walked up to the reporter.

"Hey I'm Kumabukuro, I'll be conducting the interview today…wow I've never seen a couple of high schoolers take an interview so seriously, you're in full uniform and you're dressed so high strung, this isn't what I expected….." The large reporter with the afro and incredibly hairy arms said.

"Well, Eyeshield here said you got an interview with a football player, not some school yard punk, and I believe that one should always dress for the occasion and this just said interview to me…." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with a casual grin.

"Well that is pretty interesting" Kumabukuro (we'll call him Kuma for short) said as he wrote it down on the note pad he carried "Will be a nice little bit to add to the article, now I understand no pictures right?"

"Yes, but Naruto over there is going first, I've got to take care of some business first…" Sena said as he sunk himself into his Eyeshield 21 persona.

Linebreak

With no security in the building Sena was able to dash through the halls undetected until he came across a room labeled computer room. A very light glow came from the room, obscured by a human shaped shadow of a reporter working over time. Surveying the room he spotted the only other active computer and taking a deep breath Sena dashed into the room. Weaving through the desks Sena avoided detection just barely when at the last second he slide to the desk and laid on the floor, remaining unseen before going back to his assigned duty. Following Hiruma's instructions Sena put the drive in and the can down and began to input the information he was told to. Then he sent a text contain the info on the screen to Hiruma, which was used along with the trace block program to override all the computers and give Hiruma absolute control over the office's network. Hiruma's cry of victory then provided the necessary distraction for Sena to get out, pressing the top of the can down Sena bolted. While all of this went down Hiruma began to prepare an email from the office's computer that announced Deimon as the draws winner and sent it…to himself and the Americans.

Linebreak

"We've gotten an email that says Deimon is to play the game against the U.S. team" Hiruma said happily grinning as he usually did "I've already greeted the Americans on the phone" He announced, Naruto and Kurita standing behind him as muscle should things get nasty with Taiyou.

Another reporter sat at his desk reading an email that had just recently arrived. "The Americans have also replied saying they will play Deimon" This seemed to bring outrage to another one of the reporters.

"What is going on…" Came a voice that spoke with not confusion but inquisitiveness "Are we not here to conduct discussions relating to the Monthly American Football Cup?" said a young man in stripped clothing with fairly long hair "One has come here for this matter" He stated.

"Nope, It's us ,the Deimon team, that will be playing them" Hiruma said before adding "You noobs go back to your mamas" just to rile them up.

As the verbal argument between Hiruma, the large headed man, and the thin long haired boy, Naruto decided to talk to the only one of the three opponents being the least bit Civil. "I would have thought that you would be fighting and not pretty boy over there" Naruto remarked as he approached.

"I am disappointed in my captain for not acting with more class, but please refrain from making any remarks about that" Said the large bald muscular young man that sat before him.

"So I heard that your team had the most powerful line in Japan…" Naruto said casually "I will enjoy beating it then".

"Are you trying to start a fight, I won't give in so easily to insults, besides that is merely fools talk thinking you can breakthrough our line" The Bald man said simply before turning away.

"Starting a fight...me…no, I know what you are, a warrior, a person like me, you follow a code from which you draw power, to boost your strength, what I'm doing is issuing a challenge, if you cannot beat me I WILL beat you" Naruto ranted to the bald man.

"You…are either wise beyond your years or mad…but I accept your challenge…" The man paused, asking for a name.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto held out his hand.

"So I Banba accept your challenge, Naruto Uzumaki, you best not disappoint me" Banba announced as he accepted Naruto's hand and shook it, his grip nearly breaking the smaller man's hands.

Linebreak

It was currently early June, but the heat would make one think otherwise, especially since the Cicada's being out already. It was almost like being under a Desert sun, perfect for the game against Taiyou sphinx, especially since their field had been dubbed the desert grounds. Currently the Deimon team was building a scaffolding , much to the confusion of some of the team. "Why are we building this thing?" Sena asked, exhausted from the heat.

"To better observe the game and get better footage of the formations" Kurita explained before Hiruma added his two cents.

"Basic American football Knowledge".

Monta then suddenly shouted, drawing everyone's attention to the Pyramid scaffolding being built that should have been impossible to miss but everyone somehow did. "One can observe better from High places" Said the long haired lanky team captian.

"Yeah, and deimon's team's stand is so small" said number 86 of Taiyou.

"I bet it reflects the size of their penises" number 66 loudly commented gaining Hiruma's ire.

Hiruma whipped out his phone and was about to call in a slave until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this" Naruto said proudly as he walked across the field towards the Taiyou sphinx. Then he promptly dropped his pants, flashed his dick, flipped them off, and picked up his pants before returning to his team.

The response was simply silence until one of the players decided to express his mixed feelings. "I think I just realized I'm gay…." He commented in an unsure tone bringing the attention of his team to him in an instant.

Linebreak

Chinatsu was by the team bench preparing her kit and double checking her supplies when she saw Naruto purposely flash Taiyou sphinx. "Hey Aki" She called turning to her sister who was busy hauling in a cart of meals, the ever twirling knife in her hands.

"Yes Chinatsu…" the disgruntled tomboy replied.

"Naruto, flashed people again" The doctor in training said.

Aki growled and seathed her knife before going for another and cursing "Damn it I forgot my steak knife".

"Steak Knife?" the ditzy doctor asked as she walked up to her sister.

"Yeah, as in my only knife sharp enough to cut that thing" Aki growled as she went back to twirling her knife and dragging the cart.

Linebreak

It was the few moments after the flip, each team had huddled for their game plan and to go over the pregame chant. Or Taiyou sphinx their chant held a poetic notion that was obvious to be an intentional message. "One dare ask thouh" the captain began "Twenty two legs by morning, twenty two by noon, twenty two by night what may be the name o that team?"

"TAIYOU SPHINX" They shouted, which would have earned a cheer rom the stands had they been able to hear over the well timed "FUCKING KILL THEM" from Deimon.

At that the teams lined up , Deimon used a 5 person line with two linebackers, Naruto and the long haired Mitaku who was shivering in excitement at his first game. Yamaoka and Monta were playing Cornerback, while Sena and Hiruma played safety, everyone else was on the bench going over all the information they were gathering as the play went on. "HIKE" the ball was called and the teams sprung into action.

Deimon leapt forward but the line was stopped by the currently most powerful defensive technique, the pyramid line. The teams were at a standstill but Taiyou was slowly making headway. The Taiyou crowd cheered as Deimon was slowly overpowered, proclaiming the strength of the pyramid line. Naruto looked back real quick and received the nod from Hiruma, Naruto grinned like a fox as he took three steps back then charged forward, leaving Mitaku behind in shock. With the running start Naruto leapt over the pyramid line and into the quarterbacks little greenhouse. "SURPRISE BTICH" Naruto shouted as he slammed the QB into the ground with one arm, forcing him to drop the ball.

"FUMBLE" was called by the referee standing by and the line went into a frenzy trying to recover, only to fail at the hands of the light footed, heavy handed Naruto who was brought down too late as he grabbed the bal.

"I told you Banba, I WILL beat you and by proxy your team….." Naruto as he rose from the ground in triumph" did I use the word proxy right?", Naruto then mused to his opponent, "Cause I've been doing this word a day calendar thing and that was today's word, it's stupid I know but I'm trying to keep my mind sharp and my usual ways are sort of illegal so…" Naruto stopped his loud musing and returned to his team.

Banba simply glared at the strange football player that had challenged him days before. In a single move he had just beaten the pyramid line by exploiting it's one weakness, its ability to extend up and block dives. The Pyramid line involved a quick push forward then a retreat, the pyramid formation would then part the team's line preventing them from squeezing together for balance and stability, while giving them the full extent of that technique. However, in the earlier moments the line is leaned back after the retreat and as such vulnerable to overhead dives. It's was mere chance that his main opponent specialized in this, he had heard o the so called mastery of motion, but only now did he believe it. For the first time in a long time Banba admitted something only to himself, he was afraid the pyramid line would be the savior and their doom.

Linebreak

"Did you see that sir" Kuma said excitedly to the head editor"A perfectly executed dive over the line, and it didn't seem like a last ditch thing, I think Deimon trained this guy to go over the line of all things" as he began jotting things down.

"Doesn't matter" The editor said "Taiyou sphinx won't take this laying down, while the overhead is the greatest weakness of the pyramid line there is little room behind it, they will ensure that that was the last fumble I'm sure" the editor snarled as he chomped on his toothpick.

"Yes, but I heard an interesting rumor from around the Deimon area when I tried pulling up something for how much the area knew about the highschool team, Hiruma the team captain has a knack for finding people with raw talent, natural born athletes. The running back can run as fast as pros and is capable of weaving through tight spots, their Wide Receiver can catch anything that's thrown at him any which way, they have a super lineman as their center even without Naruto they would be powerful. "Kuma explained as he then pointed to the bench "Apparently even the bench is filled with super players, Ishimaru is renowned in track and field world as the Horse for his marathon runs and his ability to maintain highspeeds for long periods of time, Yamaoka and Satake are known as the acrobats, middle school basketball players made famous by a play dubbed the human alley oop, The point is Deimon is just teeming with great talents and untapped potential who knows what will happen" Kuma finished gaining the ire of his editor.

"They will still loose, Taiyou has much more up their sleeves as well" the editor grumbled

Linebreak

**I took far too long to write this, I got to page 3 and then my mind went blank for a while so sorry.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**


	18. Topple the pryamid line

** Hello to all my probably disappointed readers, my last chapter was a bit lacking and my current update time has been extremely lacking when compared to my quality and length so I am writing this in hopes of finishing it within two weeks. Mind you this is only as small part of my life and as such is treated so, if I can't get to it then that's okay with me. However ,I am trying to get myself down to writing in the first place more often so…..bleg.**

**I also want to give alert to the Naruto fic I have in the works which is based off a concept by Meinos Kaen and his little segment WHAT IF 6 on his home page. Basically in the what if he proposes a scenario, like a female Sasuke or Naruto having a twin sister, and explores these topics deeply just enough for someone to write with it. Honestly if you're thinking of writing something of your own and can't think of anything, check out his home page for some ideas its better than just rehashing something in the same fanon fashion.**

**Chapter 17: The path less traveled becomes a trampled mess**

The crowd was speechless, a flawless defeat of the pyramid line. " I DON'T BELIEVE IT" the game commentator shouted into the mike, his amazement being an understatement to the members of Taiyou high school "The might of the pyramid line has been proven a pointless maneuver against the devil bats highflying linebacker, DEMON 99, how will Taiyou react to this humiliation" He finished getting grumbles from the team and the school.

"Banba, I want the line to show these commoners the true power of our line and make it clear that it will take more than simple tricks to beat us" Demanded Harao as he prepared himself to take the field "Take the ball back, it's simple to pull it from those commoners hands" he stated as he leaned back, finished with his preparations and allowed his harem to flock around him.

"Yes sir" Banba said before relaying the orders to the line, the linebackers, and the cornerbacks.

* * *

><p>On the field, the players had taken their places, the only difference was that now Naruto was on the bench watching the game intently. "Something is up" Naruto whispered "this game just got serious for Taiyou".<p>

Out on the field however Hiruma was feeling the pressure of the game and the heat of the desert grounds, the aptly given nickname for the Taiyou's football field, but it wasn't going to get to him. He was Yoichi Hiruma one of the most feared people in all of Japan, and the man that controlled an entire fourth of Japan through his massive network of blackmailed slaves. Hiruma took a deep breath and calmed down his devil grin retuning with a farce "HUT HUT HIKE" Hiruma called it and took a step back the default offensive play, designed by Hiruma himself, took off without any hitches. "Now I just need two seconds" Hiruma thought to himself as he reared his arm back to make the pass only to hear a massive war cry as Taiyou slammed against the offensive line.

Like bulls in a china shop the Taiyou sphinx plowed through the team and managed to swipe the ball from the irritated Hiruma. The line had gone Skyhigh, an ultimate shame to any lineman, leaving them tending their wounded pride and Hiruma storming off the side lines to talk with Naruto as he stepped back on the field. "Listen, Don't go for the jump yet they're expecting it now, I want you to be the most brutal linebacker in the world now got it, decimate these frilly punks….get in you spot I have another pep talk to give" Hiruma grumbled as he walked over to Kurita and the other linemen , as well as the rest of the team, to give them that huge pep talk as well as exploit the power of Eyeshield's name.

"Decimate these frilly punks huh?" Naruto wondered aloud as he slipped on his helmet "Should be easy, break a few bones, bash a few skulls and crush their spirits, this is getting fun"

Across the field though Taiyou sphinx was preparing the offensive line for their assault on the defensive line and Harao was not happy. "Look at them over there, they think they can stand against us, all because of that fool hardy jester they call a linebacker, I want you all to utterly destroy the devil bats, we'll move slow and strike hard, rub their faces in the dirt like the filth they are" Harao ranted as he stepped out onto to the field, "Just keep knocking them sky high they'll be too distracted by the repeated upset to do anything about it".

Harao was unfortunately right, after knocking the line sky high again the cornerbacks and the linebackers did nothing in sheer shock allowing the run to gain a good distance before Naruto stopped it, having been reassigned as a safety to help Sena while Hiruma observed the line more closely, An idea forming in that devilish little mind of his.

Time and time again, as soon as Harao would call the hike the line toppled and it was beginning to annoy Naruto because of the meager gains that where just enough to keep the play at first down. However, it was clear Hiruma was playing some sort of angle because the devil boy just kept grinning no matter how mad he obviously got. As they approached the goal line Naruto was switched back to his position of linebacker, his only duty this time was made clear by Hiruma.

_Let them score but don't just hand it over, make them squirm a little_. Honestly any plan that came from Hiruma was extremely wicked in some way, He knew something that he didn't , which was likely given how well informed the Devil boy was. The hike was called and the line sprung to life and fought at a standstill until the Pyramid line began to condense. The ball was thrown and Naruto rushed to knock the intended receiver down before he could catch it out of sheer instinct. The ball landed in the receiver's hands but Naruto was already in the air and ended up crushing the poor sap just as he caught the ball, completing the touchdown but injuring the player in the process. The boy had to be carted off the field because he was unconscious and it was briefly considered to give Naruto a penalty, but the notion was dismissed.

Naruto smirked as he took his seat on the bench, grinning at the idea of weakening the Taiyou offensive before splashing himself with water to cool off and realizing that this game made him unusually vicious. "Maybe that's why Kyuubi likes the game; it brings out a darker side in me" Naruto muttered while the Deimon began it's offense.

The teams lined up waiting for Hiruma to call hike so they could either stop him or protect him. Kurita and Banba collided, but not as one would expect, Banba slid underneath Kurita's arm and forced him up, allowing the giant of a man to break through the line with no difficulty and sacked Hiruma. Leaving the crowd laughing again and commenting on how much better their QB was because he had never been sacked, which the editor brought up as another plus side to Taiyou sphinx. Kumo however viewed that objectively as a way to compare the two teams "Harao is like a plant in a greenhouse, and Hiruma is like a plant thriving in the cold….i think it's becoming obvious Deimon's strength lies in its offense, between a super speed running back, a pair of inescapable hands, and the experience and strength of Hiruma, they are a force to be reckoned with, factoring in the hellhound of a linebacker, this team is built to keep the ball in Deimon's hands more than anything" Kumo theorized as he watched the field intently.

Naruto agreed, Hiruma practically danced around his opponents tauntingly before passing the ball. Hiruma's greatest strength was his ability to keep his throw aimed perfect and steady even while on the move, a skill that many professional football players find difficult (TRUE STORY) to learn. However, Monta, the only person capable of catching a pass from Hiruma without hurting themselves, was incredible inexperienced and a bit of a show boat. So when he caught the ball he immediately held It up in victory not realizing the play was still in and got tackled letting the ball fall back into Taiyou's hands. Hiruma began growling. "Naruto, switch places with Ishimaru when on offense, he's out until we need him and no devil predator tackles just yet" He ordered grinding his teeth as he came down from his anger at Monta.

The next play got Naruto riled up as he sat and watched his team's line push the others back with great effort. It made Naruto smirk as he saw the bricks of this pyramid line begin to crumble. Taiyou only gained 2 yards that play, making Harao furious and possibly raising some issues with the team, but that didn't matter because Hiruma was ordering the line to unleash it's secret weapon. It was something called the delinquent deathblow and It got Naruto's hopes up in seeing a brawl start on the field, as I would be really exciting and he getting bored with letting the line do all the work. However the delinquent death blow was a bit of a letdown despite its effects. Naruto however was ecstatic to see the pyramid fall, it brought with it broken pride, bruised egos, and more of Naruto's amazing Line backing.

Number 51 slipped past the line and crashed into Harao causing a fumble. The Taiyou and Deimon lines then sprang for the ball, but with their superior size knocked most of the line away and kept themselves for the ball, unable to tell who's hands were who's. At that moment Komusubi snuck in, disheartened by earlier displays of weakness and burning to overcome it, and stole the ball but was unable to leave the pile. So Komusubi threw the ball in the air, breaking Taiyou's grip on him. The ball was still active, everybody circled around it determined to grab the ball. It was too late, Sena had dashed in and stole the ball right from under their noses and took off unimpeded. Then there was Banba who had fallen back in the chaos to prevent anyone from scoring in the confusion. Sena turned to go to the sideline but immeaditly headed for the small opening only to be thrown back by Banba, gaining the ball and putting them around the fifty yard line.

From then on the game evened out. Without the Pyramid line to stop Deimon Taiyou's progress began to slow, and with the superior back Deimon began top score. By half time the score had nearly come to a tie with Taiyou at 13 and Deimon at 12.

* * *

><p>In the second half Taiyou brought out a counter to Monta, a cornerback named Ken, who kept proclaiming that he was the Chariot to the Taiyou Sphinx's pyramid line. He proved that self given title true with his speed and the power of his Bumping technique and he effectively disabled Deimon's passing game and ultimately put a clamp on their plans. For those that don't Know because Deimon lacks an efficient Kicker (Hiruma at 35% and Naruto at 50%) they can't score a nearly guaranteed extra point, stacking the odds against them, meaning Deimon focuses on. This is the reason that they play so offensively is so they can even the odds a bit. Much to Deimon's dismay, however ,the ball changed hands again and in a single move Taiyou managed to score another touchdown and an extra point, putting them ahead at twenty and Leaving Deimon in a sticky situation.<p>

"Alright guy we're going for a pass" Hiruma said in the huddle as he motioned to monta "So listen up monkey just get out there as far as you can".

"But I can't beat brick head's stupid Chariot Bump it throws off the timing every time" Monta said not wanting to be the reason the team lost.

"Fucking monkey, you're a wide receiver that means you go long, the outfield belongs to you and I have to wait till you're in position, this is your ball game" Hiruma said as he kicked the ape child.

The team took positions as Monta prepared for the pass. A deep breath and hike was called, Monta charge forward and took the bump, drawing inspiration from his Hero Honjou, who wasn't afraid to collide with the walls. He broke through and began running, the cornerback in hot pursuit. Monta went over every memory of his quest to be the greatest catcher. "You fool, take My Talon Chariot attack" Ken shouted and Monta went tumbling with a bump to his back, his eye was still on the ball as he remembered his favorite words spoken by his idol.

"_As long as you spend months and years practicing, the god of receiving shall smile upon you"_ Monta thought to himself as he continued to tumble, the ball heading right for him. Monta tumbled passed the line and with his helmet falling off, leaving the entire audience in awe. Monta sat there and smirked as he stood up on his knees. "From this moment on, there is not a cornerback that shall keep me from my goal" he said as the ref called the touchdown.

The teams lined up for the extra point attempt, Taiyou had funneled all their resources into the line, knowing what the goal was. Hiruma smirked, just as planned; the only question was who to send over the line. Sena would be able to make it over no problem but with risk of injury, and with the possibility of not being able to play in the game against the American team. Naruto on the other hand had experience and was like a cat, always landing on his feet, but it would be expected. Hiruma decided to go with Naruto and had Sena benched so he could begin his recovery. Just as expected Naruto made the final leap which scored enough points to tie the game.

On the side of the field the editor was grinding his teeth like a mad man, and was nearly at Kumo's throat. "We have to end this, just name Taiyou the winner so we can get to the Big game with Shinryuuji and Oujo , I swear Kumo it's you hide if we miss it" The editor growled.

"Relax sir, haven't you been watching the clock, there is still a minute left that Naruto fellow, it's like he's speeding up the game. Taiyou will probably win with how things are going but…." A loud gasp echoed from the crowd forcing Kumo and the editor to break their little fight to see a shocking sight.

Again with his miraculous leap Naruto had managed to steal the Ball from Harao, but somehow he was still in the air, even the player looked shocked as he sailed. "The leg strength needed to do something like that, the coordination need, its like he's been trained in a thousand different things just for this " Kumo observed as he began to furiously record or the things paper.

There was no stopping Naruto as he rushed down the field scoring the final touchdown of the game.

"IT's BEEN DECIDED, DEIMON WILL PLAY THE AMERICAN TEAM" there was no cheers only sigh s of disappointment as Taiyou walked away while they still had some pride.

**I don't like the Taiyou game, a lot of focus on the line which is practically static, so its hard to write for me, who relies on drama and action. I also skimmed through this one since I was getting tired of it. It served little purpose other than to express the qualities of the defense and to focus on line battles and defensive technique, well and good and possibility for action, but they blew it by introducing Ken , the Chariot Bump guy so late.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello readers, this chapter is going to have a special surprise for all you blokes there that won't expect, or maybe you were expecting it I don't know. I can Assure you that the consensus will be either OMG, or HA I KNEW IT. Also the break up with Koharu will be made official in this chapter, since so many are wondering and I'm just getting bored with that secret. Since so many of you asked In this chapter I introduce the lovely Karin, who was my original pairing choice, but she appears so late in the series I had to find away to bring her in earlier and bridge the gap between then so there would be less pairing suggestions. Damn, just review the story, don't try and suggest a pairing when it's already been stated, and yes Naruto should be able to do more, but he doesn't like needles and is trying to avoid getting probed, or shot, or wasting energy beating random people up. He does however like the act of Beating random people up, so expect some of that too.**

**Pitch Number 2: Traditional Shinobi**

**Let's be honest, Naruto is a stubborn person and when he sets his mind to it he won't stop. In this pitch Naruto has decided to take the traditional path of the Shinobi and shun the arts of Chakra. He eventually can take up the arts, and knows the basics and a few moves here and there but he prefers to use traditional tactics over the flashy jutsu that are so common. Simple….anything further is up to you including pairing and if it's a harem be reasonable. The only rule is Naruto is extremely limited in ninjutsu, but by choice.**

**Remember this is up for grabs anyone can take this and run with it. ANYONE.**

**Chapter 18: This place has a water park**

**(Note that this chapter is technically only a segway into the pre-aliens game)**

"WOAH, it's the monorail" Sena and Monta as they flew over roads and sea to Enoshima, an island not far off the coast of Japan that had served host to the Olympic games 1964 and is now home to numerous resorts and vacation spots.

"Shut up you brats" Hiruma grunted as he read a magazine to pass the time. "Besides if anyone is having fun with the monorail it's Naruto" he stated, pointing to the window on the other side of the cart.

Everyone looked over, and was shocked to see their star linebacker hanging out the window, grinning like a madman, shouting "THIS IS AWESOME". Luckily they managed to get Naruto back into the car before pulling into the station, and while many gave them confused looks, no one gave them any trouble.

As the group walked out of the train station on Enoshima they were amazed the sight of the location and the stadium. Their awe however was quickly interrupted by Sakuraba and a kid in a wheel chair blazing their way to the stadium. Sena walked along the road amazed as he approached the field, but there was a feeling in the air that he couldn't shake, this game was completely different then Deimon's game against Oujou. "You can feel it too" Naruto stated looking down at Sena, who only nodded in response. "This isn't just Oujou's supporters anymore, it's other teams, colleges, high schools, sports reporters, this game is huge, they've already summed up the game with a single statement, once again the Kings challenge the Gods" Naruto stated making Sena shake "See ya later, I've got to find my gal Koharu" Naruto sang leaving Sena confused.

"But I thought you two broke up over that prank of Hiruma's" Sena called out.

"I have to know for sure" Naruto responded before running away.

"**KATSU" **A bold shout rang through the arena, drawing all attention to the Shinryuuji's sideline where the Linemen were in a state of deep meditation.

Luckily Naruto was able to ignore the shout and found Koharu, standing there in shock and awe, at the sheer power of the voice. "Hey, Koharu" Naruto shouted and waved, running towards the girl smiling as she smiled and waved back.

"Oh Naruto…it's um good to see you" Koharu said nervously.

"So did you work that thing out with your parents?" Naruto asked with a bit of hope.

"Yes I did….but are we still dating…I'm just worried that you've moved on because of this whole thing" Koharu said as she nervously turned away.

"I wouldn't just move on because Hiruma has to mettle…wait hold on a sec…." Naruto then began to walk across the field to the Shinryuuji's side. "Hey which one of you is the smart ass talking about my girlfriend".

For some reason the line had crowded around some kid with spiky hair and a mole on his forehead. They all smirked as the largest of the group stepped forward, holding the small person in their arms in a carry. "This is him, he also broke the lines focus so we were going to punish him but…..".

"It's all right, just let me have one hit on the little punk" The line seemed to agree and grabbed the boys arms as he tried to struggle, instead he received an extremely hard blow to the stomach that knocked him out of the players hands. "Be careful of who you're talking about, stupid punk". The player known as Ikkyuu collapsed under the pain as he tried to stand, drawing attention away from an irate young man who was shouting at the phone, trying to get someone to show up. Naruto watched as the large linebacker got up to yell at this Agon kid only to back away in a sense of fear.

Naruto paid no attention to it as he walked back to the bleachers where his team was gathered, waiting for the game to start. However he was approached by Kumo, the reporter as he stepped off the field. "Hey Naruto, good to see you kid" the burly man said as he gave the talented high schooler a pat on the back.

"Hey Kumo-san, what's up ?" Naruto asked, knowing the reporter didn't come to talk to him for nothing.

"It's really amazing; you see there are currently three Linebackers in the high school league that are being praised as legendary players, one of them is Shin from the white knights" Kumo explained getting a nod from the blonde "Well after today's performance, our magazine has decided to promote you as the forth of that group, so we can dub you four, the four winds" Kumo was stopped by Naruto's hand.

"As long as I'm the tiger I don't care…." Naruto stated with his Cheshire grin before walking off.

"Alright, Naruto the Demon tiger of the West, Shin the Phoenix Knight of the south, Agon the Prodigal Dragon of the East, leaving him as the Tortoise of the north…it should work" Kumo rambled as Naruto walked away.

When he got back to his team, he was greeted by Hiruma's evil laughter and an angry Mamori, which was to be expected as the two things seemed to go hand in hand. "What's going on now?" Naruto asked, exasperated at the sheer randomness this day seemed to hold.

"She actually made the picture show…" Hiruma laughed making Naruto confused.

"Yeah I know, I helped her make it…" Naruto said as Mamori started, and It became clearly obvious that he helped, Mostly due to the traditional Japanese brush work that was used.

As they went through the picture show, explaining the Shinryuuji football dynasty the depictions made it look less like a current football event, or even a fairly recent tradition. The depictions given by Naruto looked like it was an ancient battle being fought many times over many years, ever since the feudal era. "What the hell is up with the art" Monta asked in a surprised tone.

"Naruto can only paint in tradition brush work, and all his pieces come out looking like some piece of feudal era scroll or master piece or something…the strange thing is it's completely unintentional and it always turns out like that no matter how much he tries" Sena explained with a chuckle as Mamori continued the show, depicting the continuation of the dynasty in last year's game.

As the little picture show finished up Hiruma ordered Sena to change into his Eyeshield 21 getup for an interview. Without a moment's hesitation he left with his gear, but Mamori followed. Naruto sighed and knew there would be trouble but didn't press the matter of helping, mostly cause he didn't like pulling the wool of Mamori's eye's so to say.

They came back quickly though, but not fast enough to catch the first half of the game. Sena had not changed into his Eyeshield 21 persona and Hiruma was angered by the failure. However it allowed Sena to see the amazing power of Shinryuuji line, the speed of their corner back who was the fastest runner backwards. They also watched as Oujou struggled to suppress the powerhouse known as the Shinryuuji, but ultimately failed to do so. All seemed lost as it was 35-3 in the 3rd quarter with 34 seconds left, failure was right around the corner for them. Well it would be, Shin talked about some secret technique called the Ballista. Unfortunately it wasn't used, because according to the coach the ballista isn't perfected yet.

"The Ballista" Hiruma mused turning to the one person who may know anything about it…Yukimitsu

"Well a Ballista is a siege weapon that fires a massive log spear to knock down walls, so it makes since with Shins spear tackle" Yukimitsu explained, getting contemplative looks from the team as they tried to solve the mystery of the ballista.

After a while Ikkyuu seemed to challenge oujou, and proved himself a worthy contender even against Shin and Sakuraba. It was thanks to the efforts of Ikkyuu as a receiver that the Shiryuuji managed to steal the ball and score another touchdown putting the final score at 42-3.

"Well I guess it's a relapse into the Shinryuuji Dynasty" One reporter said to another as they left the stadium.

"Yep, I guess Oujou just won't ever be good enough" a reporter replied as he packed away his bag.

There was a small kid in a wheel chair nearby on the field, nearly in tears who was suddenly overcome with rage. "HEY YOU SHINRYUUJI SHIT HEADS" he shouted" YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME BUT IN THE FALL SAKURABA WILL BE READY AND YOU"LL LOOSE SHIT HEADS" he called out rather angrily, getting the attention of a rather easily irritated Agon.

The next few things happened so quickly no one watching the events knew what happened. A ball flew across the field and was stopped by Sakuraba and Monta, the kid in the wheel chair had been wheeled away. Agon snarled a bit as he turned to walk away, only to end up catching a fist from the newly proclaimed Demon Tiger. Another smirk formed, but was quickly crushed when the fist continued despite being stopped and smashed right into Agon's glasses. Naruto then tried to walk off un hindered but was grabbed By Agon himself, an angry expression plastered on his face. The only thing that stopped him was Ikkyuu. "He's not worth it Agon, not worth the effort or our team getting banned from the next game" Agon seemed to hold it back after that statement, but a single gesture made it clear. This wasn't over yet.

Naruto sighed, a bit of happiness in his tone as he walked off to rejoin the rest of his team only to bump into a young woman with blonde hair, wheeling behind a strange carrying case. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I mean I was trying to get your attention but not like this oh…." The confused and rattled blonde girl said as she tried to introduce herself "My names Karin Koizumi, I just wanted to say that I saw what you did to agon after he threw the ball at the kid, I think it was a really nice gesture…if not a little violent.." She trailed off.

"Naruto Uzumaki…and thanks for the support" He said as he reached out to shake her hand, only for her to reach out for it shyly, as if he would crush her" if you don't mind me asking, what are you doin here, you seem out of place" He questioned, getting a nervous smile from her.

"I'm actually a football player myself, and while its only been a recent thing I really love the game, so I try to make it to all the important ones, I already have tickets to the game against the American football game in a few days" Sh said with a smile.

"We'll I see you there" Naruto said as he tried to leave again and rejoin the team.

"Wait…You said your name was Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Karin asked with an inquisitive look.

"Yeah" Naruto answered confused.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Sasuke Uchiha would you?"

**BUM BUM BUM PROBALLY EXPECTED. What, in every story like this Sasuke is never talked about and we assume he perished but why should he. Sure it's not totally originally, but it's not used enough to be a cliché yet. So it passes, besides, someone eventually has to match up against Naruto when he hits full power. So yeah boom.**


	20. Shorty and Apollo

**Hello again… So a lot of you are upset that I included Sasuke, but I needed too. The story demanded something and Sasuke was the only character I could think of that would be reasonable to add and provide a challenge in the game to Naruto. Also the story needed a little dramatic tension, plus I thought of a thousand ways to humiliate Sasuke in this context and figured, WHY THE FUCK NOT.**

**By the way, this story is at 200 reviews, a new milestone for me. So, thanks to everyone who's got me here!**

**Pitch #3: Naruto Bleach Crossover**

**Most bleach crossovers give the crossed over character a Zanpakuto, which sometimes is done very well, but let's try and be a little more creative and use a new Idea. Naruto lives in Karakura Town sometime after a miraculous escape during the extraction ritual and is in hiding while he trains himself to take on Akatsuki. The ritual has given him the ability to temporarily inject fragments of his soul into ordinary objects , allowing him to access supernatural powers and weapons, using the items as Catalysts and essentially making an artificial Zanpakuto. Example, A kitchen knife to a sword, or a watch into a gauntlet capable of time control.**

**Remember this is up for grabs anyone can take this and run with it. ANYONE.**

**Chapter 19: Shorty and Apollo**

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked his eyes wide in disbelief as he looked Karin Koizuma in the eye, making her blush and step back.

"Yeah he's here with me actually….Um….SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Karin shouted looking desperately for her friend.

"I'm over here geez, I just needed to use the…bathroom…..god no" Sasuke responded walking out of the bathroom and just freezing when he caught sight of Naruto, mortified.

However, Naruto wasn't mortified when he caught sight of Sasuke; no it was actually quite the opposite. The blonde boy's eyes filled up with mirth, his foxy grin came back but was quickly closed behind his lips and his cheeks swelled as he struggled to contain a sense of amusement….and failed. "OH MY GOD you're so short" Naruto exclaimed while he burst out laughing, nearly falling to the ground.

Apparently the Dimensional displacement that had brought Naruto, and apparently Sasuke, to the same dimension had a few side effects that only one of them where aware of. Because of Kyuubi any physical anomalies created by the displacement had been purged and repaired by his will, refusing to be stuck in a weak container while in a strange world. Inversely, because Sasuke lacked a great and powerful, as well as grumpy, demon spirit living in his gut, he took the full brunt of what the anomaly had to offer. As such, while Naruto at Sixteen stood at 6 foot 2, a whole nine inches taller than he was last year at fifteen, Sasuke still stood at the 5 foot 0, the same height he was three years ago, at thirteen. "Yeah laugh it up, Dobe, I was taller then you once remember!" Sasuke shouted, irritated by the laughing.

"Yeah, and now I'm at least a foot taller then you, and I know that my friend Sena is taller then you too" Naruto barely managed to say as his laughing began to spread to Karin, who was beginning to giggle.

"Shut up" Sasuke grumbled stepping forward to give the blonde a swift kick.

"Oh god, you still sound like a thirteen year old too" Naruto gawked as his laughing became strained as his body struggled for air.

Sasuke's face turned a blaring red, and he turned away and stormed off, just like the thirteen year old he looked like. "Let's go Karin" he said, making the blonde girl stop laughing and turn around. But before the two left Sasuke looked back over his shoulder "I can't believe it was you of all people who took my ambitions from me….you'll pay dearly".

While Sasuke the moody little boy walked off with Karin in tow, Naruto managed to calm down somewhat and looked at the retreating figures. He tried to figure out what it was that Sasuke had told him before leaving, as he didn't hear a lot of his own laughter. As he did he noticed something big, something about the blonde girl. "Damn….I could bounce quarters off that thing" Naruto commented, earning a meek, surprised and embarrassed thank you to echo back at him.

* * *

><p>In the Gulf of Mexico half way around the world, was a massive cruise ship, though at that moment it may as well have been a yacht as a single man had bought up a majority of the tickets to give to guest of some sort of party. They were gathered around him and listening to his incredibly demeaning opinions of various programs, the space program in particular, and the people who supported them. " In other words, the best thing to do with war and space program development cost is to siphon them from the Japs… they would even pay ten million dollars while licking a white man's ass" The man said as he took a sip from his wine glass " those yellow monkeys are Americas wallet".<p>

The Man took a long drag from his cigar as his guests laughed, an assistant then approached him with a phone telling him it was from japan "It's the magazine editor Mr. Apollo"

Blowing out the smoke that he had let fill his lungs he picked up the phone. "Oh Mr. Editor, I'm sorry about not calling you sooner but I already cancelled the game against the Japanese". A series of annoyed and panicked mumbles were all that the guests could hear before Apollo said "No Mr. Editor, isn't it monsoon season in Tokyo, so everything is really damp and humid right?" Apollo smirked, literally feeling the tension on the other side of the call" I'm a former NFL player, why should I go somewhere so uncomfortable?" Apollo smirked as the phone blew up into a mix of angry English and Japanese swears before he hung up.

* * *

><p>"So that's the story huh?" Hiruma said as he took a sip from his drink, deeply settled in the couch with Kurita, Naruto and Sena behind the couch itself.<p>

The editor meekly nodded, afraid of the devil boy , backing up when the boy suddenly leaned forward. "I would have never guessed there was someone who though he could defy the devil bats" Hiruma said his face darkened with an ominous shadow as Naruto, Kurita, and Sena backed away.

* * *

><p>"ACTION" came a harsh shrill shout over the practice field of the Deimon devil bats, followed by a sharp familiar cackle.<p>

"By Inari, I hope this isn't as stupid as I think it's going to be" Naruto grumbled as he headed for the field to see what the hell Hiruma was doing.

A few minutes later on the field the team , well Monta and Sena were discussing Hiruma's latest scheme which turned out to be an advertisement that was supposedly going to be used to goad Apollo into accepting, and attending the rematch date. Monta instantly tried to ham it up and ended up catching the ball in an expensive suit which he instantly ruined by rolling around to get to his pose. This pretty much summed up Naruto's day at school, cause as Hiruma's third in command he was stuck hauling the equipment around with Kurita, who was by Hiruma's ruling his second. They then pestered Yukimitsu, making him do some weird pose and then went off to start an argument between Komusubi and the Huh-Huh brothers. Then Hiruma dragged him all over the school filming various things while he sent Mamori on a run to get footage of chickens, monkeys and tigers.

Finally Hiruma let Naruto off gear duty and put him in one of the ads, weird pointless scenes. All he had to do was sit on this throne on a set that the theatre club had built, surrounded by the girls from the dance club all dressed like princess Leia from Star wars (more specifically the sixth movie the scenes where she was jabba's slave). "What kind of ad are we making, Hiruma?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

Hiruma's answer was just a glare and a grin before he ducked behind his camera and waved his finger, calling action to the set. Naruto sighed and sat down on the throne like he was told to, and went through his part in the ad. He was told to look down at this little green ball that Hiruma had placed on the throne, get angry, and then throw the prop throne at it, all while having the dance squad drape themselves over him like he was Conan the Barbarian or something. The after that was all over he just left leaving him to explain what was going on to the scantily clad dancers who were trying to snake their hands down his pants. After a brief explanation that only caused more problems Naruto managed to find his way back to the club's office to find everyone enjoying some fried chicken while Hiruma filmed them. Naruto just stared at this all blankly as he tried to connect the many pointless scene's together. "Screw it" He mumbled as he threw his hands in the air and left not even bothering to learn what the ad was supposed to be for, because it definitely had little to do with football at this point.

He would have left immediately but Hiruma stopped him and shoved the last tape into his hands along with a folder and grinned like the devil he was. "If you're going out stop by the video club and tell my little friends I have a project for them, give them the folder and it will explain what I want done" He explained before glaring, driving the point across that this was to be done now.

Naruto just sighed, having been unfortunately dragged back into his bosses plans.

* * *

><p>" sir, this came for you in the mail, it's from that football team in Japan the Deimon Devil bats" One of Apollo's many assistants said as he walked in holding a small envelope that was labeled EXPRESS.<p>

"Devil Bats?" Apollo mumbled as a look of confusion passed over his face before a look of realization came to him "OH, that monkey team".

Taking the Cd he popped it into his computer and waited for whatever it contained to load. When it did load a promotional banner for the game popped up, followed by his comments that he made over the phone to congratulate the devil bats on winning the contest, but halfway through the little speech he gave them in congratulations he was cut off by a girl doing a mock interview, asking about the team possibly backing out of the scheduled rematch.

The video quicly became slanderous as it portrayed Apollo as a chicken, as well as him being hunted down, pooped on, crushed, ignored and cooked, ultimately to be eaten by the devil bats themselves. Apollo sat there in silence as his rage quickly built up, the grinding of his teeth sounding someone learning to drive stick, before a mouth foaming yell was heard coming from his office. After he was told it was being streamed around the world things only got worse. In a growling mess Apollo told his assistant to call the magazine and tell them the game is on. "AND IF THE ALIENS DON"T WIN BY AN ASTOUNDING VICTORY OF AT LEAST A TEN POINT LEAD, WE WIL NEVER RETURN TO AMERICA" came his voice, as it echoed throughout the school.

* * *

><p>"Well that's a bit unexpected" Naruto mused as he leaned on one of the couch arms, while Hiruma took center seat on the couch itself.<p>

"Yeah, I expected him to be angry, it was the point…but to go so far...we can't just go out and play the game with such stakes" Hiruma mused before his grin returned, bearing a dark message "We'll just have to respond in kind".

"What does that even mean " the editor grumbled as he tried to get the teams thoughts on Apollo's declaration.

"It means, that if we don't win by a victory of ten points the Deimon Devil bats will leave japan the same day!" Hiruma announced, getting gasps of shock from everyone

* * *

><p>The next day Hiruma and Kurita came marching into the club office carrying a large box, before dumping the contents on the table. The team, who had been assembled by Hiruma for a meeting, approached the table carefully and picked up the small red packets with Japan written across the cover. Knowing what the objects were thea team was more impressed with how quickly Hiruma had managed to get these for the entire team. "So, you really serious ?" Naruto said aloud, waving his passport in the air " how did you even get my picture for this?".<p>

"Of course I'm serious, I take everything seriously" Hiruma stated as he absent mindedly cleaned his favorite gun "We will win by ten points or more or leave japan, I wasn't joking…." Hiruma said lowly as he lowered the gun to glare at them "So if you want to stay in japan then for the next month you'll want to train like you're going to die" Hiruma announced as he drank in the resulting looks of shock.

**Yeah I took way too long to write this, but in the last month I've been traveling, doing odd jobs for money, dealing with some family troubles, and trying to get into college by the spring. However writing is still a priority to me, and I'm only working on the two projects I have on the table now and my little long term project that I work on when I have time**


	21. EYESHIELD 21

**Well I'm back, miss me.**

**I have no excuse for the missing two years. I just got worn down I guess. But now, at this point in time people are messaging me saying "Update the Wandering Devil, it's the best Eyeshield 21 crossover". I decided to reread my old work and Well I got a bit of the spark back.**

**I hope I can bust out another twenty chapters, maybe even thirty for all of yall, so I hope I haven't lost the flow.**

**Chapter 20 : See you in another two years**

Kazuki Jumonji was sitting on the couch in his living room watching a female idol group perform. He felt a little like a creep for watching them, but with the fact that the girls pranced around on stage in swimsuits he felt they probably knew what they were getting themselves into. As he absently stared into the tv, wordlessly etching the figure of the girl on the left into his mind, he heard someone walk into he living room. A man in a suit stood next t couch and dropped the passport onto the table with a scowl.

"When did you get passport ?" His father asked angrily " I hope you weren't planning a trip out of the country without telling me or your mother?"

Jumonji remained silent.

"It's those delinquent friends of yours, isn't it?" His father questioned before becoming exasperated "Dammit Juumoji, drop those fools before they drag you down…"

With that Jumonji scowled,and left the house to meet up with said delinquent friends.

* * *

><p>Koji Kuroki let out a long yawn as he struggled with staying awake, his friends Juumonji and Togano standing beside him reading various magazines and laughing while they talked bout the female idols they saw on tv. It was, however, too early for them to be sleeping, but too late for the rest of the world to do anything. Hell,if he or Togana thought about going to sleep Juumonji would start to laugh and quip "Going to bed early, huh?"…just like that. It seems that Togano just wondered if it was time to sleep, not that Kuroki blamed him, the Deimon area never did have much of a night life.<p>

"WAKING UP EARLY FEELS GREAT, DON'T IT" Kuroki heard flow from down the street. Much to the Trio's surprise it was Kurita and Daikichi running down the street, and from the lack of sweat it was safe to say that they had just begun their practice.

As they ran up to the trio's post at the convenience store the trio also took notice of a very familiar face. It seemed Yukimistu, or baldy as they knew him, was up practicing too. Although from the thick layer of sweat it was clear he had been at this for a while. Then out of no where, he collapsed.

"Yukimistu" Kurita shouted as he dropped down to tend to the fallen boy.

"Is it past midnight already?" Yukimitsu asked weakly, not even raising his head from the ground.

"Don't tell me you've been running since after practice Yesterday" Kurita exclaimed , shocking his fellow linemen that were idly watching on " You can't overexert yourself".

Yukimistu began to laugh, weakly still. "Sorry, but I was on the bench for the entire Taiyou game and I joined this team to play….but I'm not strong and if I just asked for a chance…Well Hiruma would never let me play".

Kurita's response was a nervous frown, that is what Hiruma would do.

"So I have to earn it, I may not be able to get strong enough for next weeks match, but I will be ready for the fall tournament… have to be ready " Yukimitsu exclaimed, slumping as he got to the end "It's my last chance" Yukimitsu barely managed to finish before passing out.

Kurita just shook his head and looked to to Daikichi "Let's take him to the rec room at the clubhouse, then we can get some practice in line".

At that moment Kuroki made a comment that got him and his friends sucked into the early morning grind. "The clubhouse has rec room?" He said aloud, his voice drawing in Kurita.

Kurita went wide eyed and practically squealed when he saw the trio. "You guy's are out practicing too?" He exclaimed, pride and happiness filling him as he pictured the trio's dedication.

"Actually…" Juumonji began, swiping his hand through his hair. He was about to excuse him and the trio from practice, but then he caught sight of the look on Daikichi's face. The two caught it too and got swept up in fury. Sensing his Juumonji followed with a complete lie " Me and the guys just finished runnings some laps, we showered down and meet up here for some refreshments…but if you guys are going out to the practice field already then I guess we can join you, we can always crash in the rec room right" Juumonj smoothly lied, hoping that they now have a chance to find those photo negatives

* * *

><p>"Why are we knocking?" Togano asked as he viewed the club house with uncertainty.<p>

"Because of Naruto" Kurita admitted to the players as he held Yukimitsu in his arms, waiting for Naruto to open the door.

"Naruto…" Togano muttered in confusion as he adjusted his glasses.

The door to the clubhouse suddenly swung wide open, revealing the demon linebacker in all his sleepy haze glory. With a glare blonde surveyed the small crowd with confusion. "Do you guys know what time it is?".

Daikichi decided to answer for his master and the tagalongs "T-TR-Training" he stuttered out, with as much power s he could, as was traditional in the strong man's tongue.

However, as Naruto was fluent in this tongue, although he didn't know that himself, he heard " We started training early today and found Yukimitsu on the road, we need a place to put him so he may rest". Naruto just blinked and continued to stare at Daikichi, still very much confused by the boys seemingly unnoticed use of telepathy. Taking a look at the tired Yukimitsu Naruto relented and let the team into the clubhouse and walked them to the rec room.

The huh huh brothers looked at the place in amazement, it was the perfect place for them to hang out in and skip classes. "Why haven't we heard of this place before" Kuroki asked, getting a grunt from Naruto.

"Because I live down here and I don't need you guys mucking it up" Naruto said with a glare, getting the trio to back up, before turning to Kurita d his apprentice "Put Yukimitsu on one of the couches and get outside, I'll be out to practice with you in a moment".

With that, the team left, The huh-huh brothers slipped away and returned home and Kurita and Daikichi went out to begin their morning practice. Naruto got dressed in his gym uniform and paused before leaving the his home, staring at the passed out Yukimitsu. Naruto snorted "You got a fire few can match….heh lets hope the others catch it too" With that said Naruto left the room grinning happily for the first time in three years.

**Huston, Texas USA**

Homer, Team captain of the NASA Aliens and Quarter back, was riding through a part of the city that he had become quite accustomed to in the last year or so. He used to be scared of this place and often wondered how s friend Panther and his grandmother could live in such a neighborhood. Now he often wondered what he was so scared of as most people there were much more friendly than the people in his upscale neighborhood. He still avoided the Latinos in the area though, most were good people who worked hard, but when you meet one with a nasty attitude he usually had ten other friends with the same attitude waiting around the corner to jump you.

Currently he was trying to locate his friend Panther and hand him the team roster for this team the Deimon devil bats that they're going to play against Japan. With a sigh he looked to the rooftops, knowing that if he couldn't find him in the streets he could find him on the roofs,or stuck on a light post or street light…he was weird like that. Sure enough, that's where he found his friend standing on a light post looking for a route up on to the roofs. Just s his friend seemed o find the route Homer called out to him.

"Hey Panther I got the roster for the Japanese team" Homer shouted out, immediately getting his friends' attention.

"Awesome, just send it up" Panther laughed out as he waved down at his friend.

"You really need to get a fax machine" Homer shouted back as he stuffed his soda can with the roster by rolling it up.

"I'm broke" Panther shouted back, making it sound like a matter of pride rather than a statement of fact.

"Not something to be proud of man" Homer called back as he reared his arm and pitched he can with all his might. The can went soaring, but too far to the left. Homer looked embarrassed, but Panther dashed out and caught it with no trouble by propping himself between the alley. "Shit, why are power and control so hard to balance…" Homer cursed as he saw his stand awkwardly in the alley and read the paper.

"Hey Homer..Shin isn't on this list, what gives man?" Panther called down, leaving Homer to explain what was going to to his friend.

* * *

><p>The day break came quickly and the Huh-huh trio joined the morning practice first thing without being asked. Each of them with a scowl and a look of pure ager on their face. For the first time since the clubs founding the line was pushing back the sleigh with such intensity that it was tearing up the grass beneath it.<p>

Day after day the trio would show up early and leave late. Juumonji even forwent his smoke break to train with the team, and pushed himself harder and harder. The other two were starting to have a little difficulty keeping up, as if something was starting to get in their way. Yukimitsu was also making leaps and bounds though it was only in comparison to what he had been before. Yukimistu then had no concept of proper pacing and form,or even aerobic breathing and these limited his already limited physical limitations. Now Yukimitsu knew the best ways to do everything, his body was now running at it's current peak, and that limit was steadily growing by the day.

Naruto smirked as he heard the team's crys and shouts as the pushed themselvesu p and down the field. It was refreshing to see some people put so much effort into something. It was a skill that he hadn't seen much in this world, it was refreshing to know it existed. Normally he would have been out to join them too, but Hiruma had other plans. He needed Naruto to go out and flex some muscle to stir up videos or something. "You want me too what?" Honestly it was very confusing.

"Gah…See this video whiskers….do ya" Hiruma basically shouted as he kept waving over to his computer, which was currently showing this video of a black kid collecting footballs at an alarming pace. "That is panther, technically a running back , but also listed as a Linebacker. Both 3rd string despite his skill and abilities, all because of an arrogant, racist coach who only plays white players"

"Wait…don't most places in the US jump at that kind of stuff like a bunch of wild dogs" Naruto asked out of confusion.

Hiruma just dead panned "Coach is a former NFL legend, played for Huston the city he now coaches in".

"So the team has a legendary former player ,and local one at that,for a coach, the school most likely ignores it in exchange for everything he brings to the table…" Naruto mused.

"Yep, the schools a private school, too, Panther is are only in on a sports scholarship so that's his only reason Apollo hasn't kick him off the team…what I need you to do is just get some attention on us, on our team and our abilities, mostly yours" Hiruma explained, s wicked grin recently falling onto exasperation.

"You want to stay in his head, you know you're in there from that declaration he made so you want to keep banging on the walls" Naruto summed up, getting Hiruma to return to his malicious grin.

"I also want to try and get Panther on the field so we can beat the A-game" Hiruma admitted to, getting the other blonde to smirk.

"Control and bragging rights, you already got a plan for the Christmas bowl don't ya" Naruto snickered, getting a laugh from Hiruma.

"Only a few months and you know me so well… HA its like you're a goody- two shoes little brother….Then you know what to do right?"Hiruma's devil smirk evolving to it's wicked devil phase.

Naruto just chuckled as he started to roll the shoulders"All too well…. I need a week off practice to do it…"

"Granted, just get it done and no slacking off" Hiruma finished, his devil grin firmly in place.

Just a few days later in the united states we see the Nasa Aliens practicing for the big game, while some of the players take a break. Considering that they were about to take a trip to Japan the Japanophile wide receiver, Watt.

"So this is the video that's got Apollo pretty upset… hilarious" Panther laughed out as he desperately tried to keep himself from collapsing.

"Yep, you see this guy right here" Watt said ,pointing at the man dressed as Conan the barbarian "This guy is their linebacker, he's known as the Demonic Linebacker #99 , but he's also known as the Demon Tiger of the East, he's been making his way though all the gangs in the Tokyo area beating them up, check it out" Wyatt finished, pulling up some videos of the player.

Panther watched the videos with fascination as he witnessed the linebacker beat up the gang. This guys movements while fast were heavy, the opposite of how he ran. While Panthers steps were weightless, this guy moved like each step was a cannon fire propelling him forward with each step. This guy was pure power, however, this raised one question "Um… Why?"

" Hell if I know, from what I've read the Devil Bats like to play psychological warfare, In their game to decide who will play against us that linebacker there jumped over the line repeatedly, scaring the crap out of the quarterback and proving their line to be useless against their hyper offense" Watt explained as he cycled through the various videos.

Panthers eyes went wide, "Wait go back one… there stop and play, " he called out to Watt. He then watched the video in fascination and silence "That run".

"What are you talking about?" Watt asked as he looked at the screen.

"Who's that in the back #21?" panther called out excitedly.

"Oh that guy" Watt said curiously "No clue, he's just called Eyeshield 21 and he's their running back, Super fast guy though… maybe even faster than you" Watt finished as he pulled up a video of Eyesheild 21.

"Such sharp movements" Panther muttered as he observed Eyeshield's movements "And that other guy had steps with such power… to think running styles like this actually exist, " he stated in wonder as he was beckoned to try and defeat these two players on t field.

Watt and Homer stopped to look over at their friend in confusion. He had frozen up and was shaking, his eyes locked into a state of shock that slowly shifted in a stern stare. The two were shocked to see their friend, the fun-loving, easygoing Panther, stare at nothing with such seriousness. Then he smirked "I'm going to Japan…"

**So yeah 2 years gone…what a waste. I should have jumped back in the saddle as soon a I could but I lost the mojo. Then one day I check my message box and I got a bunch of questions about this cross over. I could feel your love for this so I decided to try and recapture it. Thank You for helping me continue this, all of you.**

**On a side not I want to write a few side stories or omakes about Naruto wandering around drumming up interest in his team .So, I want to see a list of Mangas that have a highschool as a main or recurring scene. I think it could be funny to have Naruto wander into Juuban, or some stuff like that. Normally I would do this my self but Omakes are so you guys can get a laugh so name an anime you think it would be funny to connect this world and I'll see that I try and do it justice.**

**Afterall, this is called the Wandering Devil.**


	22. Will the real chapter 21 please stand up

**Well, I Just finished the last chapter, and I immediately got a jump on this one. I'm trying to make chapters worth the two year wait, So enjoy the show.**

**Chapter 21 : Eyeshield**

"**ATTENTION FLIGHT AKOU21 FROM HUSTON IS NOW UNLOADING AT GATE D-11,AKOU 21 at Gate D-11…" **The announcement echoed through the airport.

Japanese football fans crowded around the gate to get a look at the competition for the upcoming game, and in the process nearly muscled the magazine editor and Kumo out of the way and out the nearby windows. They looked on in amazement as they saw the American players walk by, intimidate from a distance by each player build.

"Welcome to Japan," The head editor cried out in English as he approached the NASA Aliens Coach, Apollo.

"Yes, thank you…" Apollo groaned out in English " I trust you have made the necessary arrangements" he asked not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Yes, we got everything you asked for… we even found a team willing to do a scrimmage game against you so your team can get some exercise after a long day of traveling, just like you asked, you stupid jackass " The head editor explained, occasionally switching between English and Japanese for multiple reasons. Those reasons being his limited vocabulary and to insult Apollo.

* * *

><p>The Nasa Aliens had just arrived at public field after a grueling day of travel by both bus and plane. Panther was no exception the stiffness that very player was feeling the eagerness to get out a stretch. As the team disembarked from the bus Panther was stopped by Apollo, who simply stood there looking smug. "I didn't expect you to be able to pay your own way Panther…" He said there with a hint of aggravation." But you don't honestly expect me to let you play… HA go get the luggage water boy" Apollo laughed out, getting a frown from Panther.<p>

Despite this though panther went and got the luggage, he even managed all the equipment in one go, covering him in a a odd assortment of straps and bags draped everywhere. He knew the chance of playing as small, so Panther was not going to risk his chance at playing over a petty argument. As he lifted the bags he heard drums coming from around the corner.

"hey,its other team…" Kumo said ideally as he watched in fascination as the team marched up "Reminds me of my college days."

The team literally marched in, with pompadours and open jackets they proved themselves to be a bunch of punks that had graduated from the Zokugaku High School, and now attended Zokuto college. The leaders enthusiastically bat several drums while shouting their team name but none were as loud as the flag bearer that stood out at front, frantically waving the flag and chanting "ZOKUTO COLLEGE ! FRILLED LIZARDS! ZOKUTO COLLEGE! FRILLED LIZARDS!".

Then the chanting stopped as the tallest of the players raised his abnormally long arms and addressed his own team with the same enthusiasm "DON"T LET THEM TAKE S JAPANESE LIGHTLY! LETS SHOW THEM EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT" With that, the crowd cheered and began chanting even louder than before.

Kumo looked on with a bit of shock "That's Habashira Tokage team captain of the Zokuto Frilled lizards, coincidentally, his younger brother is Habashira Rui who's rumored to lead the Zokugaku Chameleons, you know for bunch of punks the Habashiras seem to be natural leaders" He commented ideally.

The head editor, though wasn't really listening "What century is he from? Chewing leaves like that…" Yes the editor had his priorities straight.

It wasn't long before both teams were ready to play. Each had suited up and taken the field and were waiting for the game to begin. They weren't the only ones.

Hiruma had sent Sena, Monta and Naruto out to try and collect information. Sena thought Naruto was a cool dude, but as soon as Hiruma left he had ditched him. Monta, however, defended the blonde by saying that he wasn't as scared of Hiruma and couldn't be scared into doing anything. So the duo went off to try and observe the NASA /Zokuto scrimmage match. How they ended up doing so in suits was another story all together.

" If we can figure out their strategies then we can draw up a counter plan, and Zokuto is sure to show us a trick or two we can use against the..after all they are college team I doubt Nasa can beat them" Monta ranted of as he prepped the Camera.

"Hey, isn't that…" Sena trailed off, pointing at the bench, before Monta quickly hushed.

"Shh, don't talk so loudly or you'll blow our cover" Monta continued as he peered through the bushes ad began filming.

The American team began the match. Lineing up the team stared each other down until the words they were waiting for echoed out. "HIKE" Homer shouted sapping he ball back ad quickly shuffling away from the line.

Watt dashed forward, and Zokuto's cheering squad took notice as well. "IT'S A PASS" They bellowed out "STOP THEM NOW".

Tokage responded in kind "Please, with these arms of mine, I can block any pass, receivers are nothing when compared to me, even if they're from the land of American footballs origin" He said turning in the air above the quarterback and letting the receiver Watt slip behind him.

Back behind the line Homer took a steady breath and began to count down "**1"** He muttered as he exhaled. Then he rolled his shoulder "**2**" he continued as he reared is arm back. Then With all his might he threw the ball forward "**3"** He shouted, launching the ball forward with a calm expression.

The ball flew through the air with such power that Tokage froze in shock, watching as the ball sailed through the air, not losing an ounce of speed until the very end of its descent. In those moments Watt slipped ahead and grabbed the ball with a quick snap from the shoulder and into his hip. Moments later Watt rushed into the end zone, scoring a touchdown in the first actual play of the game.

Sena and Monta just stared at the field in amazement. They didn't even notice the men in suits until they were approaching their hiding spot. In a panic the two left, hopping and dashing away in a spectacle of speed and agility, catching the attention of the Nasa's benched offensive team.

"That speed" Watt spoke in amazement "They must be…" Watt drew out letting the team around him close I around him to har his theory. "NINJAS" he finished with no shortness of enthusiasm.

"WHAT, NINJAS?" the team around him responded in shock, suddenly looking all around for Watts supposed Ninjas.

"Please…" A foregin voice drawled out, one the team had never heard before "You chumps wouldn't know a ninja if they bit you on the ass…but i suppose that would be the goal of a ninja..., you know if he was into that sort of thing ,Ah, I lost it" the voice went on, getting the team to turn around and look "Point is you're stupid" He finished as the Team zeroed in on him.

There he was, sitting on the bench next to their coach Apollo. Strangely enough Apollo himself seemed to be shocked to see the boy sitting there, as if he didn't notice him before. The blonde haired and blue eyed man just stared at them with amusement apparent in his face "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Deimon Devil Bats and I'm here to personally greet you, the Nasa Aliens!" He announced in his oddly accented English.

The name struck a cord with Panther "You're the linebacker for the Deimon Devil Bats!" He shot back In shock.

"And your black…" Naruto stated plainly, getting odd looks from everybody " Oh, I'm sorry thought we were starting the obvious".

"You're kind of a dick" Homer mumbled, annoyed by the apparent stealthy and casual trash talking linebacker.

"I can't help it, The team Captain Hiruma was the one who taught me English" Naruto said offhandedly as he was approached by the Head editor and Kumo "Oh hey look, it greaseball and Kumo, hi guys!" He said cheerfully in his native tongue.

Kumo just laughed and waved back, but the Head editor just scowled before turning his attention "Well lucky us ,a represntiative from Deimon" He said coldly as he addressed. "Good, the game will be in three days time and held at night " He announced to the coach and representative player " We're so sorry for that but you refused to lend any money to the event so we had to go to the broadcasting companies and they got scheduling rights because of it, you bastard Yankee " The head editor explained in a maliced mix of Japanese and English.

" A game at Night, huh?" Apollo aid with a small sense of nostalgia "Reminds me of my old NFL days…it will be the perfect stage to crush the devil bats" He said with as much smug a humanly possible. "With the shuttle pass , we cannot loose" Apollo laughed out before turning to the punk siting next to him, only to find him gone.

"Yeah, yeah…. I get it" Naruto shot back from Apollo's other side, which again shocked everyone because nobody had seen him move "Just remember to take you beating like a man" he reminded them,amusement clear in is voice, as he got up and left.

Watt, Homer and Panther all watched the retreat of the Devil bats linebacker in awe. They were only able to say one word as they did, the one word they thought described him best.

"Ninja!"

* * *

><p>"So you managed to see the game"Hiruma said in his usual devil voice, "And those two idiots ducked out after the first play" he was also rather angry at this point.<p>

"Yeah, I was even sitting next to their head coach… total dick by the way" Naruto commented as he waited for Hiruma to calm himself.

"What did you find out?" Hiruma asked, playing with the figures he used to represent the team and the various players as he set up various plays for the upcoming game, he could of used Xs and OS but this was more entertaining.

"They plan to use to shuttle pass to humiliate us, our best bet is to cover their Wide Reciever he's the weaker of the two players and I think blitzing would be ineffective with their quaterback…" Naruto explained getting a grunt from Hiruma.

"But blitzing would keep Homer from aiming properly" Hiruma argued back,"if we do it right it's just as effective".

"Their Qb can't balance control and power, the wide receiver while weak can determine where the pass is going the second it leaves Homer's hands…pressure him and he can't find the path or follow him and take the ball" Naruto explained.

"Is that so" Hiruma pondered as he popped a piece of sugarless gum into his mouth "Anything else?"

"Terrible running game… there running backs are subpar so with me and Sena we should have no trouble there, unless they bring out panther he's the only running back worth anything on that team but as you said Apollo won't use him, I'm sure after a few runs it will devolve into a passing game" Naruto finished.

"Then we'll just have to make him" Hiruma grinned, smacking the sugarless gum a few times while laughing "After all, who cares if you beat the D-listers when you have a chance to beat the A-team" Hiruma chuckled out.

Naruto grinned slyly "I call Murdock.."

"I think you'd make a better B.A. Barracus" Hiruma shot back ideally.

"Maybe…you'd be a blood thirsty Hannibal Smith….and if I'm B.A. that makes Monta Murdock"

"Then who's Face.."

The two stood in silence for a little bit before snapping and turning to each other " Mamori".The silence then continued as the two stared out blankly.

Naruto chose to break the silence " What were we talking about"

"Football…I think…but if we were the A-team people would actually die none of this fucking narrow escape and retreat crap" Hiruma shot back as the duo continued their odd little tangent.

"Of course, of course".

**Chapter 21 done.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the ending, it just sort of popped into my head as I was writing Hirumas closing speil and I just thought it would be a fun way to end it.**


	23. Two in one day!

**GOOD MORNING **

**This is Thoughtseeker coming to you from Microsoft word on my laptop. You know, before I started writing this my interest in football was zilch, Eyeshield 21 bumped it up, but other things were still more important to me. Recently though I started playing Fantasy Football with a few of my co-workers…and now former co-workers, and my interest in football has skyrocketed. As I write this I have the scores for week 1 pulled up and I'm watching the board for the Cardnals V Chargers game. When I have down time at work I even go and sit at the bar to try and watch the game myself, and then when I get home I sit and watch whatever game is going on for about another fifteen mintues. On game days I'm checking the stats on my phone like crazy as I pray that my team scores. I only hope that this new interest doesn't consume an keep me from my work, here online and at my place of business.**

**Chapter 22: It starts with a trip to the Zoo**

Naruto was doing something that he rarely did, sleep in. With the Nasa game only a few days Naruto was doing his best to keep his body In top shape. He was pushing himself, but taking care not to get hurt, he couldn't afford to be taken out of the game if he injured something. It was a curse all of the devil bat players bore, actually, as a small team they pushed themselves excessively to make their bodies do the work that a team three times their size could do because most wouldn't get a chance to rest during the game, but a single injury could put their team out of the game with insufficient players. Besides, it was really just an excuse to do so, Naruto worked hard and sometimes leaving bed with nothing to do was hard. Luckily Mamori fixed that. With a single phone call.

With his cellphone blaring into the sparse rec room which served as Naruto's home it soon became impossible to sleep. With an angry scowl Naruto whipped up from the bed and grabbed the phone. When he saw it was Mamori calling he couldn't stay mad and answered the phone. "Hello" he grumbled out groggily.

"Naruto..oh good you picked up…listen I need out and go pick up Sena from the zoo" Mamori asked "Oh and Panther…Sena says he's a friend" Mamori's voice came through the cell phone speaker.

"What?" Naruto shot back as his grogginess faded into a state of confusion.

"Well, apparently he was with Kurita and then they ran into the Nasa team and somehow Sena got drunk and so did panther… then they remember waking up at the zoo at the lions exhibit, actually Sena says he was in the Lions exhibit" Mamori rambled on.

Naruto just stared at the wall blankly,trying to process what he had just heard "I'm going" he said abruptly as he tossed the phone onto his bed, got dressed and ran out the door.

Sena and Panther in a literal Lions den…hilarious.

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled up at Deimon highschool with his bike laughing, Sena hanging onto his back like a backpack. Let it be known that while an expert driver Nartuo doesn't have a license to drive, and doesn't really follow any traffic rules. His reflexes and sense of balance ,however ,are so well developed it doesn't even really matter, a few days and Naruto had the machine figured out to the point where he could dive on the freeway, balanced on the guard rails. Sena swore on his life he would never ride with Naruto again.<p>

"Come-on, it wasn't that bad" Naruto commented to the frightened Sena as he pryed him off his back.

"YOU DROVE ON THE GUARD RAILS AND TOOK A TWENTY FOOT DROP TO GET ON THE MAIN ROAD" Sena shouted,before throwing his arms at the bike " HOW"S THIS THING STILL INTACT?" It was a Legitament question.

Naruto just smiled and gave Sena a a thumbs up "quality parts and craftsmanship" He explained.

Sena just stood there, glaring, before giving up and walking away. Naruto was insane, like Hiruma, but in a friendly way. However, just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard Naruto call out "Woah man, we're not done yet".

Sena just turned around in fear "What do you mean?" Sena started sweating bullets as he felt Naruto's insanity slowly gain power.

"Training Sena, training" Nartuo offered plainly, getting a gulp from Sena as Nartuo's idea of training ranged from extreme to torture.

"Alright lets go the field and…" Sena tried to dissuade any of Naruot's methods by jumping right into the normal stuff, but was stopped by Naruto's hand in his face.

"Come on Sena I got a better idea, it's really simple too" Naruto began as he took his hand off Sena's face " We do an endless game of Tag with just the two of us".

Sena looked at Naruto in surprise, it was a rather tame suggestion "Alright…I'll do it".

"Awesome," Naruto cheered as he motioned out into the city "We play just like tag, chasing and avoiding each other should help us get ready for panther and maybe up our speed a little,game lasts until the sun sets" He explained, getting nods from Sena until he got to the last item.

"What, till sunset..but it's only nine in the morning , That's probably a good 10 hours of running How are we gonna keep this an endless game of tag!" Sena said in outrage over the ridiculous work out.

"Then you break away and get a break till I catch up… so who goes first?" Naruto asked as the duo stood waiting for the other to start the game.

Sena slowly raised his hand. "very good Se…" And smacked Naruto right across the face before running off.

"YOU'RE IT" He shouted in a panic as he took off down the street.

Naruto stared on in pride "He's learning" he muttered before he took off after the smaller player to settle the score.

* * *

><p>Sena was running like a mad man, stepping left, right and weaving through crowds. He knew he was in deep trouble with Naruto but he wanted to get this game over with. So he took a risk and tagged Naruto, and then ran off to lose him. There was no way Naruto was going to find him after he took off like that. Loose Naruto, stop the endless tag it was that simple. Then he was stopped by a hand smacking his face. "Tag, your it".<p>

It was Naruto, who had managed to find him after ten minutes of running at top speed. Rubbing his stinging face, Sena looked on in shock at the blonde, amaze how he was able to find him. Naruto then grinned and took off running.

Normally Sena would have just called it quits, but dammit, now he had to get Naruto back for that smack in the face. So The game went on, and On and on, for the rest of the day with each of them smacking the other in the face with every tag, provoking another round.

Naruto managed to shave his speed down to 4.5, and Sena learned he could maintain a 4.7 much like he could a 5 only a few months ago. Both of them learned to avoid the other while running, and that Endless tag was an amazing idea for training.

* * *

><p>The next day passed by faster than the bullet train. Deimon did no training that day, only planning. With great difficulty they managed to score some game play video's of Nasa and began to pick holes in the teams operations, as few as they were. They also were reviewing a copy of the Nasa playbook which Hiruma as able to easily acquire thanks to a little blackmail of hotel employees. While the team planned on that front Hiruma planned on another as well, the psychological. He worked on a plan to get as many people in the stadium as possible. His first move was getting the Zokugaku Chameleons to pitch in spreading the word,which they were happy to do regardless as a matter of national pride. However, the word of a bunch of punks, no matter the Habashira's natural leading ability, was not enough to convince the normaly silent and static everyday Japanese salarymen.<p>

The next day, however, the madness truly began.

"GOOD MORNING JAPAN" A voice came booming over the speakers of Naruto's radio pretty rapidly " THIS IS MACHINE GUN SHINDA, THE MAN BORN FROM THE MOUTH, HERE TO TALK ABOUT THE BIGGEST EVENT HERE IN TOKYO TONIGHT" Shinda loudly proclaimed over the airways.

"EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOT FOOTBALL YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY, CAUSE I AM HERE TO TELL YA!" Shinda finished his enthusiastic shout with a cough "Tonight at 7 pm the long awaited match between the Deimon Devil Bats and The Nasa Aliens will be taking place, it was supposed to happen a month ago but the Americans didn't see any challenge, luckily those Deimon boys riled their egos up and ruffled their feathers cause they are here a tonight they will play" Shinda announced with his usual exhuberence.

Naruto chuckled as he looked overhead, watching as the giant devil bat balloon passed by. "It will be a game to remember that's for sure" He laughed out as he saw the various flyers that were stuck to peoples backs.

With nothing else to do, and Hiruma declaring today a day to rest up, Naruto went to the stadium early and watched as the field was prepared. This game was huge and seeing the stadium only bought it into perspective. Naruto continued sit there for hours waiting and waiting for the area to start lighting up. it was easy to see how important this game would be. Hell, Naruto was sure if they thought the team had a better chance of winning they would be playing in Tokyo stadium.

"Excuse me" A familiar woman's voice called out, shaking Naruto from his thoughts " It's been a while, hasn't it" It was Karin Koizumi, and this time no Sasuke anywhere to be found.

"It has…" Naruto said back groggily as he looked around and confirmed hat she was indeed alone "Why are you here alone… I mean a pretty girl with an ass like yours, you probably have more admirers that you can count" He asked in wonder.

Karin blushed at the comment about her backside "Well, my math is terrible…" She joked, getting a snort out of Naruto " It's just, those that admire me, know me for one thing… and I don't want that 2-d relationship, plus I'm really shy normally" She admitted as she wringed her hands out nervously.

"Wouldn't have guessed" Naruto said outright, getting a giggle from his guest.

"I feel relaxed around you, you've just got a warm personality" Karin explained to him, getting a nod in return.

Truthfully, Naruto could see the warm personality thing. After all, he did kind of talk a man into marching to his death, and take a bunch of pricks with him. Maybe he was just one of those people that could connect with others well. "So, you like football?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Karin's face light up "Oh, very much…but only recently, up until a few months ago, it was the furthest thing from my mind" She admitted, "But now it's one of my favorite things to do, I'm even on a team at my school".

Naruto chuckled "Same here," Karin laughed at that, having trouble picturing anybody like Naruto not playing, or even not knowing about football "So what team are you on…chances are" He was stopped by Karin.

"We'll probably never meet on the field, I'm in a completely different division ,for us to meet you'd have to win the Christmas bowl, And I'd have to win my divisions tournament" Karin explained, her tone of voice a little uncertain.

"Sounded like your team is suited to win…but you don't want to admit it" Naruto scratched his chin and squinted his eyes as if he was scrutinizing the girl.

Karin's face grew stern, almost as if she was trying to be someone else "Victory is never certain, If you believe it is you will fail to achieve it" Her face instantly soften "The team captain is always saying stuff like that" She followed that with a nervous chuckle.

"Words to live by… but one must always have faith that they will win if they try, otherwise what's the point" Naruto went on, briefly wondering when the conversation turned to philosophy.

Karin sighed "He said that too…"

"really?" Naruto responded, though his interest was clearly faked, but Karin didn't mind "So why are you here so early…?" He was here to clear his mind before the game, but karin was another story.

"Oh, I came to watch the game…its kind of a big deal so I thought would get here early and find a good seat but…." Karin started,but trailed off "Seems as there's such a thing as too early…"

The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes as they watched the empty field. Karin sighed and Naruto coughed, both of them are growing uncomfortable in the silence. Naruto soon had enough of it "So…" He began, getting Karin's attention quickly "Want to get something to eat instead of sitting here like morons, I know this American style dinner down the road".

Karin just looked at him with a bit of shock, but that faded as soon as her face flushed. The shy girl smiled and stood up "I would like that".

Naruto grinned and stood up beside her. A calm suddenly fell on his shoulders as he walked away with Karin. He had a feeling that even if he didn't win the game, today was going to be one to remember. As the two walked down the road Karin's little predicament about getting a seat. "You know…" Naruto started " I can get you a seat on the bench to watch the game from…Deimon only has one bench warmer and that's because Yukimitsu ain't really an option to play…so we have plenty of space".

Karin's eyes light up like a pair of spotlights "REALLY?"

"Yeah, no problem" Naruto laughed out as the seemingly calm, and self proclaimed shy girl, suddenly started cheering like she was on a sugar high.

Yep, no matter the outcome; Today was a day to remember.

**End**

**There it is chapter 22, the ending to this one just snuck up on me really. I wanted to launch the potential for a NaruKarin pairing, but as I wrote the scene I felt it drift towards this. Then when I wrote the last few words to the scene I felt writing anymore could just ruin it. I know I kind of been dancing around the American game but I'm there now and no turning back.**

**Someone pointed out a typo, one that I'm embarrassed I let slip by. But i fixed it in all the chapter using the nifty little find and replace function. So hopefully I've ended the plague of Himura. I'll try not to repaet the mistake.**


	24. A night to remember pt 1

**Alright, Alright… Time For the Nasa Game. But first its time for a pitch. As it was two years ago these are simply ideas up for grab that anyone can jump on and runaway with no problem. In light of a two year absence I will pitch two for all of you faithful readers and writers struggling for ideas.**

**Pitch #4: Truth seeking Spheres**

**Naruto manages to obtain two, and only two, truth seeking spheres at a young age. He learns to use them and their shape shifting to form a variety of weapons but mostly swords and shields. The fan fic would focus on Naruto trying to awaken more spheres and figure out where they came from. Naruto should be generally clueless , but not incompetent,since he had dedicated his entire childhood to trying to master the truth seeking spheres.**

**Pitch #5: Perverted Persona 4**

**Instead of causing exhaustion, the fog in the TV world causes Intense sexual frustration, which leads to the exhaustion. What would the adventures of the Inaba investigation team be like if they couldn't keep themselves from screwing after every trip into the midnight channel. Personally, I think this could be hilariously awkward at times.**

**I just finished the game, honestly and i would love to see a string of fics based around the idea of what else could the mist do to people.**

**Have fun with that.**

**Chapter 23 : A Day to Remember PT 1**

It was night, but with the floodlights it might as well have been mid-day. The stands were packed with fans and supporters from all around Tokyo and the Deimmon area. Even the Zoukuto Frilled Lizards showed up, dressed in their game ensembles and beating way at the drums, shouting about true Japanese power and demanding that the NASA aliens be crushed for insulting them.

Naruto felt awestruck by the sheer size of it all. Despite having spent hours taking it all in and preparing his mind for the sheer massiveness of the game, he was still a little overwhelmed. Actually, all of the demon team where Overwhelmed… except for Hiruma, but he's practically the devil himself. What seemed to shock him even more where the faces of the American team as they took the field, it was almost like they were completely different people than the ones he saw just a few days ago. However, the effect was lost when one of their more physically intimidating players rolled up his sleeve to show off his tattoo. The words "BIG SHIT" were not something one should brand on their arm, and certainly never in foregin language you can't even read.

Then it happened, the meeting between team representatives, and as usual Hiruma took the lead. As Usual Hiruma used it as a chance to get in the opponent's head,which was good cause Apollo used the opportunity to try and insult the Devil Bats and do the same.

After shaking hands Apollo started wiping his off like he had gotten hem dirty, an insulting gesture that would be what as now a mild insult to the Devil bats. "Thank you for such an interesting Video" Apollo began, the condescending tone just saturating the air "Because the contents were so childish, I thought that you still wore diapers" He chuckled out cruelly, certain that he had dealt heavy blow to the teams ego.

Unphased,Hiruma responded in kind "You really are imaginative, you've gotten Alzheimers at such a young age?" He started incredulously "Just remember to use Adult diapers so you don't piss your pants on the bench" Hiruma cackled out, delivering a solid blow to Apollo's ego.

In response, Apollo pulled out an old standby" Your pecker is so tiny it must be useless", classical Dick isults to rile the opponent.

Luckily, Hiruma prepared for this too "Naruto, Anti-Dick joke Manuever 1".

"There's only one maneuver" Naruto muttered back as he flashed his gear to the team, getting Apollo to shut up.

After that the conversation continued calmly, as both sides had decided to move on from insults. The ten-point deal was finalized and agreed upon and Apollo calmly walked back to his Bench as Deimon went to suit up for the game.

* * *

><p>Deimon and Nasa were both suited up and talking up their players. As usual Hiruma was giving everybody his usual death-penalty this and death-penalty that encouragement, which everybody now knew as Hiruma- style motivation tactics, which as always was super –effective. Also as usual he stopped just in time for Deimon to Watch the Aliens begin their pre-game ritual.<p>

Every player on the team lined up, single file, and lifted a single leg. "This is one small step for man" They heard Homer cry out as he lead the team through the ritual "One giant leap for the Aliens towards victory" He bellowed a every player stomped their foot down over the line and then stepped forward.

Hiruma scoffed "Idiots"he smirked as he turned around to face his team "English lesson everbody, Repeat after me as loudly and as ferociously as you can" He began as he took a deep breath.

"WE"LL FUCKING KILL THEM" The team bellowed so loudly that the cry echoed out though the stadium and was repeated several times before It actually died down.

It failed to get into the teams head, but the coach was rattled. Still shaking with rage, Apollo grabbed Homer and pulled him aside. "Use the Shuttle pass"He growled out "Get a touchdown with our first move and put the fear of the Aliens in them".

Homer nodded, after all the coach called the shots.

* * *

><p>The two teams lined up, Deimon on defense and Nasa taking offense. There was no opening kick off , as Deimon themselves dictated, and so the teams agreed to start on the Fifty. It was an odd move, but Naruto knew the purpose. They wanted to put the NASA team in a position to use the shuttle pass from the beginning , and cripple it. It was Hiruma's plan after all, everything to him was about humiliating the opponent with their best moves. Taiyou was crippled by their overwhelming defense walling in their Quaterback, so Hiruma was going to gut the Nasa team with their own passing power. The only question was how.<p>

"Hike" Homer called out, calling for both teams to spring into action.

The American and Japanese team clashed, Watt slipped through and was pursued by Monta and Sena who were playing defensive backs in the Deimon's standard 5-3 defense. While those two covered the weaker end, Naruto attacked the head of the threat. The lines clashed together, but with a single roar the American team repelled the line. Luckily by the time they did Naruto was already flying overhead.

"**DEVIL'S PREDATOR TACKLE"** He bellowed as he descended and collided with Homer, tackling him to the ground.

However, it was too late, the shuttle pass was already launched. It was now up to Sena and Monta. They were doing a great job though,Watt was feeling the pressure and could barely get a read on the ball. With Sena in front and Monta behind him it was a simple matter. Watt's superior speed meant nothing to Sena and the catching ability was nothing compared to Monta's.

"Crap…not gonna make it" Watt mumbled as he saw the ball tumble to the ground just a few feet in front of him. He saw Eyeshield 21 make a dive for the ball, but luckily it failed. Nasa still had the ball.

He returned to the fifty with a light trot a Homer waved him over "Sorry about the pass, I got blinded and then nearly sacked by the linebacker".

Watt just laughed " No problem, we'll get this next one"

Again the teams lined up, and hike was called out. The teams clashed and yet again the line was pushed back like rag dolls. Watt was covered once again by Sena and Monta and like last time Naruto was over the line and bringing down Homer. It wasn't enough, Naruto tore down Homer, but the pass was fired off and even though watt was covered he managed to get into the Endzone and complete the pass.

"TOUCHDOWN" the words blared through the stadium air like sand paper, gritting against the Deimon teams ears.

Apollo's laughter followed soon after "Really, Blitzing is your big plan to stop the shuttle pass" He continued laughing "If that's all we have nothing worry about from you yellow monkeys" Apollo's laugh echoed out to the field.

Hiruma scowled, before turning to Naruto "Break him…" Hiruma ordered.

Naruto grinned "Well…. accidents happen" Naruto quipped as he left the field and took his spot on the bench.

The Deimon Offense began with a commentary from Shinda "This is incredible,the devil ats who have been unable to stop the Americans are now in possession of the ball, but it seems as if the line is far too strong, On defense they stand tall and on offense they simply plow through the line".

Naruto watched helplessly as Hiruma attempted to pass, only to fail when "big shit" broke through the line, again and again. The attempt to rush to get a first down was even beat by the line, setting the team back to defense.

Riled up Naruto took the field,pouring that anger into himself as he charged himself with chakra. If pure strength wasn't enough, then a little chakra should even the odds. Like last time it was the shuttle pass, and like last time the first wasn't successful,but the second was, and each time Homer took one of Naruto's hard hitting tackles straight to the ground, but the blitz still proved ineffective. With that Nasa scored their second touchdown with minimal effort and time, putting e score at 14-0 at 4 minutes in.

Hiruma was fuming, and clearly it was affecting his passes. Thought It was hardly negative, the passes were perfect, but between Hiruma's rage and Big Shit constantly breaking through made sure they were flying off way too early. Deimon, as usual forwent the punt to go with the forth chance, and this time they ran Sena again, but this time around the edge. Gain was minimal because as soon as Sena passed by the line he was plowed into Cerbruses cage, letting the monster dog free.

The game didn't matter for the next few seconds to Sena. Cerberus was angry at being woken and Sena was the culprit. Even the American team saw the malice in the dogs eyes an backed away slowly before going back to the line. Sena stood frozen, but luckily Yukimitsu haplessly saved him with pretzel sticks. Sena could only watch I relief a Yukimistu was attacked instead of Him,with Cerberus chomping down on the bench warmers arm.

Mamori and Naruto's friend Karin both panicked while Chinatsu and Aki , the teams self appointed support crew,tied to help Yukimistu remove the violent wild dog.

"Scary" Karin squealed as she ducked behind Mamoru to avoid the dog.

Mamori got indignant at that "Hey,don't use me as meat shield that dog scares me too" She squealed back, making the situation seem much worse than it was.

"Just let go of the food, Manabu" Aki shouted as she gripped Yukimistu's arm and tried to pry of the dog.

"Do be careful, I can't reattach limbs" Chinatsu added as she floated around her sister, medical kit in hand.

Meanwhile Yukimitsu was still left screaming with a dog on his arm.

To Sena it was an amusing sight, seeing the girls panic and Yukimistu getting bit like that. He felt sympathy for them but having been on that end of it before…he was glad it happened to someone else. Then he saw it, the secret to breaking the shuttle pass.

As quickly as he ran, he turned to Hiruma, a plan already in his head "Hey Hiruma… I want to blitz this time" He said quickly as the teams switched possession of the ball.

"What! You can't even make it through the line" Hiruma spat back, frustrated by the mounting losses.

"Then put Naruto in the line, he's the wild card right and almost as strong as Kurita if he starts in the back and charges the line, do a 6-2 defense and let me slip the line" Sena argued, using what little he knew about football and the team tactics and players.

"IT could work, but you can't blitz like Naruto can" Kurita mused from beside Hiruma's side, trying figure out Sena's plan.

"I know…I got a plan" Sena announced before running off to take his place.

Hiruma just looked at Eyehshield's retreating form and scowled " I guess we could try it out, Line up in the Ram formation, use Naruto's speed as a boost and break the line".

Kurita nodded and directed them into formation. As usual Kurita took center,but his stance looked touch and go. Naruto was behind him some feet, in a spritners stance, and Sena was behind him, ready to Blitz.

Hike was called. Kurita pushed forward and drew back and to the side. Big Shit didn't know what hit him when Naruto plowed right into him. Big shit stumbled back and Sena shot forward and tried to squeeze through the small gap Naruto's surprise charge made.

" I don't Believe this, Deimon cracked the line and Eyeshield is slipping through" the announcer led out in excitement.

Homer scoffed "Even if he does get through I got plenty of time, without their line backer they can't get over the line fast enough" He laughed out as he reared back to throw, Only to find Sena already in his face.

Sena leapt onto Homers arm and stopped the pass. The ball tumbled out of Homer's hands and Sena recovered. By the time Homer was on the ground Sena was already making a run for it. Big shit broke from the line to stop the shrimp,but when he tried to catch him, Sena disappeared.

The crowd was amazed y the speed, Karin was too. Yet that didn't matter.

"DEIMON SCORES A TOUCH DOWN AND DESTROYS THE SHUTTLE PASS" the announcer screamed, getting a response from the crowd with their roars.

**END **

**Well the American game begins, FINALLY. Started writing this part and everything began falling together easily. Took me a day. However, i failed to update because I try and keep another two chapters in reserve, which did not take me a day. I do this so if i don't update for a month, I've got something to throw your way. So..meh.**


	25. A night to Remember pt 2

**Yep, I think I may have resuscitated this fic for a while. I forgot how much fun I had writing the games trying to drudge through the pregame and the like.**

**Pitch #6 :Devils Indeed A Eyeshield 21 x Highschool DxD cross-over**

**Surprise Himura is actually a Devil, and uses the football team to scout candidates for his preage so he can have the most effective preage around. Before his second year Kuoh Academy ups its efforts in becoming a co-ed facility and draws in a number of first and second years going to deimon,him included. Now the Deimon Devil Bats are the Kuoh Devils, and between football games and training they're out completing contracts and butting heads with the student council and Occult research club. Nothing will stand in the Devils' way.**

**Why hasn't anything like this been written yet? Seriously, no crossovers between these two series, not even one-shots.**

**Anyway, here you go. Pay attention and you may catch a reference to our special guest.**

**Chapter 24 : A night to remember pt2: Taunting Apollo**

One thought was running through Naruto's mind. "Well…that's scary".

Immediately after scoring the touchdown for Deimon Sena looked up to see Panther perched on the goal post like his namesake. The way he looked down in that moment was utterly terrifying, it felt like he was gonna leap down, turn into a panther, and maul Sena to bits. Panther somehow made it seem so dramatic that it even managed it get Naruto's attention. Did Panther take acting classes to get that scary expression down or was that something all black people could do.

Naruto was shook from his mental ramble by the call of the refs chasing the boy off the goal post. He returned to Himura's side to get orders, but was briefly distracted by the American team. Come to think of it they seemed pretty well synchronized, with the entire line mocking Homer casually as one, as well s the whole Flew taunt they did after every touchdown. Then he saw Sena getting mashed over the head by Monta ,who was using is helmet to bop Sena. Seriously, what was wrong with everyone? Walking up behind the Monkey boy Naruto gave him a hard slap to the back of the head "Knock it off, we're in the middle of the game if you wanna cause an injury aim for the guys in white" Naruto growled out as he plucked the helmet and forcibly shoved it onto Monta's head "Stupid monkey" he mumbled, getting a rise out of Monta.

"NOT A MONKEY" he shouted, banging away at his chest in anger.

Naruto only looked at the wide receiver with a bit of a dead panned expression. "Stop acting like one!" He shouted back as he took his spot near the line, much to the ire of Monta.

* * *

><p>Both teams lined up, Homer had the ball again. Calling hike, he waited for Watt to get far enough out for the shuttle ass work, then he heard the roar. "Would someone guard the overhead" He beckoned to his team as the Linebacker barreled into him, hard. Luckily, despite the hard hit Homer was still standing and Naruto was running towards the end zone with the ball. "Heh sucker" Homer uttered a he went to throw the pass, only to pause "Wait…" It took him far too long to put the pieces together "SHIT" Homer shouted out as he turned around to try and catch up, but sadly realized it a moment too late.<p>

Naruto had already scored Deimon's second touchdown, much to Apollo's ire.

Homer could only scratch his head, when a teammate came up to ask him about it, his only response was "I think I'm getting my head checked after the game".

As usual the team responded mockingly "Yep, it's about time you did that Dumbass!" They shouted, which was followed my Homers fuming and the teams laughter.

"Wow…What was that" Shinda's fast paced voice roared over the loud speakers "Deimon has finally got there blitz perfected and now Homer is getting pummeled before he can even find a receiver".

"Deimon's quick attacks fit perfectly with their play style and now that they have perfected their blitzing this game should get really interesting" Kumo commented, complementing Shinda's fast paced commentary with his expert analysis of the teams.

Apollo bean grumbling from the bench "The deimon's Line will be crushed…" Apollo muttered as he surveyed the field and reviewed the plays from memory "BLUE 27".

Without warning the Nasa line was assembled in a second, no planning just action. So surprised they were that deimon had to rush to assemble the line with no planning. Himura started barking out orders without care, taking advantage of the language barrier, assembling the team on the fly.

"WHAT'S THIS, THE ALIENS HAVE ASSSEMBLED WIHTOUT MEETING?" Shinda called out in disbelief.

"Nasa seems to be taking advantage of having an experienced strategist on the bench by having Apollo call the plays, depriving the Devil Bats of their ability to properly plan as well" Kumo added, jumping off of Shinda's energy to explain the situation.

Himura then turned to Sena and Monta "You two are being added to the blitz" He called out loud.

Watt just chuckled and delivered the hand signs to Homer. 3 blitzing…simple as that. Homer called hike, watching for the blitz. Again, like a wild animal Naruto came barreling over the line. "COVER THE FUCKING OVERHEAD, THE LINEBACKER CAN JUMP YOU GUYS" Homer shouted out as the Linebacker once again brutally sacked him.

As the line turned around to fall back Homer walked up to Big Shit an grabbed him by the mask "Listen, I'm starting feel those hits pile up, back up and keep the linebacker from jumping you or I could get benched by an injury" he said, nearly shouting but only just barely containing himself.

Big Shit didn't like being talked to like that and Homer knew it. However, this game was supposed to be an easy warm up for notoriety and live practice before their own fall tournament in America. There was supposed to be no resistance and yet they were getting their ego's shoved down their own throats by the Japanese team who had managed to take the 14 point lead Nasa had and turn it into a two point lead for Deimon. Hell, they were supposed to have a 35 point lead by the end of the first quarter, but deimon's offense managed to make the slow advances that ate up huge chunks of time, but meant nothing to the field postions. Somehow time had been wasted away and now they were stuck with five minute left in the second half. "Big Shit" Gonzales knew that the linebacker had to be dealt with if Nasa was to recover, and he knew just what to do.

The line formed, Apollo called out Red 34 and the team snapped into formation. The once calm Homer had gotten a little sketchy thanks to the Deimons linebacker and was getting antsy. An over shoulder nod from Big Shit gave him the go ahead.

"HIKE" Homer called out, getting the two teams to snap into play.

As quickly as Big Shit could he repelled Kurita and back pedaled. Naruto's leap over Kurita fell short without Gonzales to Kong(1) over. The Big Shit center lineman charged, effectively substituting Naruto for Kurita. Apollo's laughter could be heard from the bench as the Linebacker struggled against the monster center standing before him. Luckily the play was called.

* * *

><p>Naruto grumbled, this mean his most powerful and useful technique was out of commission. Himura came up and slapped him on the back. "Looks like they countered your technique" Was all Himura could say "Whatchya gonna do?" He asked angrily, upset that one of his teams best weapons had been neutralized.<p>

Naruto practically growled out the next words. "Adjust the play, I'm playing right Linebacker this turn" He announced a he marched over to the side and took position,much to Himura's glee.

* * *

><p>Homer, was quite happy with this the Linebacker flying over the line every turn passing was easy once again. With a new found confidence Homer started the play "Hike" he called out, getting the teams to move. He reared his arm back and froze. A pressure seemed to surround him and send him into a cold sweat. He could feel its source and to his dismay, he turned to face it. Once again the Linebacker was after him, luckily one of his Tight Ends slipped into position and went to block. Homer felt the pressure fade.<p>

"**DEVIL"S BESERKER"** He heard bellow out from the linebacker as his Tight End was thrown side like a used tissue. The pressure was back on, and Homer couldn't move. Once again, he felt the pain of being sacked by the Devil Bat linebacker.

"What's going on Watt," Homer called out as he pulled himself from the ground "What's with the random blitzes! Come on use at Japanese of yours" He pleaded with the wide receiver.

"Their using several codes like hand signs from the bench and the captain, as well a verbal commands but nothings matching up" Watt explained "Maybe the Linebacker is calling the shots, but he has made no move to call extra blitzers or anything so I got no clue".

"**DEVIL'S HOUSE PARTY"** Another call rang out, this time from the captain HImura while the linebacker began talking abut his blitzing.

"What now?" Homer asked, his eyes showing to anger building up because of the devil bats.

" I think their celebrating" Watt observed," They called out house party" Watt finished,pushing up his glasses.

"Celebrating an early victory!" Apollo cried out from the bench "Its not even half time and your still trailing, we haven't even finished yet" He shouted loudly.

Shaking his head Homer and the rest of the Nasa team lined up, followed by the rowdy demon team. All of which were still doing some odd sort of cheer that seemed to be catching on the Deimon bench as well. Turning to watt he got the signal, no blitz, called by the linebacker himself. "Hike" Homer called out, once more starting the action.

When he went to find his receiver, he was shocked to find the entire Deimon team squeezing through the line and charging him " A FULL TEAM BLITZ?" It was absurd..and probably illegal somewhere but seemed like the entire team was trying to blitz Homer. It was overwhelming like an out of control house party going utterly wrong, leaving him to clean up the mess. What The team had called out early finally made sense , it was a play not an early celebration. A play meant to put enormous pressure on the quarterback by sacrificing the backfield, a huge gamble, but if you freeze the QB like that you could get him to crack. The team however was moving slowly and Homer managed to slip out of the funk.

Just in time to be sacked by Naruto once again. Hard and painfully. "And with that the Aliens fail to make a first down, possession Is given to the Devil bats" Shinda called out over the stadium loudspeaker.

* * *

><p>The devil bats all huddled up, giving Nasa time to plan as well. However, the devil bats were able to quckly end their huddle thanks to Himura's forceful style of command. Because nobody spoke out of turn or had the balls to go against Himura, all except Naruto who more often than not agreed with Himura on which plays to use. The order was to run and use Sena's superior speed to keep their heads spinning.<p>

Sena was all for it, having realized that despite their power the American's team was slow, focusing more on their strength to endure blows and repel any attackers, all in the effort to make the long passes. With his speed Deimon was sure to score and hopefully draw out panther.

The teams Lined up. HImura's shrill cry of Hajime snapped both teams into motion, though the American team lagged by a few seconds as they went by the visual cue of the other team moving because of the language barrier. HImura normally used Hike, but the mix up was intentional as the local officials would see nothing wrongs, but the American team would be hindered, if only slightly.

Those few seconds did the trick too. The line's clashed and a hole opened up. The ball was handed off to Sena and the short running back was off like a rocket into the danger zone. He passed through the hole easily, and it ended up costing him too. Someone jumped in front of Sena, and tackled him with overwhelming power. It was the Second, younger Gonzales brother, who played linebacker. Since Deimon scored both times by taking the ball from the offense they hadn't seen the guy before, but now here he was.

"Don't look down on me cuz I'm short" The younger Gonzales huffed, and though there was language barrier Sena could feel that he should agree with the sentiment.

* * *

><p>From the bench Apollo felt his anger calming at the site of the Offense stalled. " I specifically recruited that linebacker for his speed, heh if his brother is like a space craft is little brother is a fighter ship, swift and strong".<p>

On the Nasa bench The players began to distance themselves from the coach. It seemed the pressure of the game was starting to get to him if he was talking to himself like this.

* * *

><p>The Younger Gonzales brother was the typical younger sibling of the star athlete. He admired his brother's strength and wished one day to have something similar. Yet he was constantly in his brothers shadow and mocked by everyone else when he expressed his desire. The only one who supported him wholeheartedly was his brother, who felt there would be no greater joy than playing Football with his brother. However, this left him with a few issues, leading him to get a tattoo much like his brothers denoting what defined himself. He was "PISS!", Sena and Monta cried shouting out in a sense of abusrdity and confusion.<p>

The stadium erupted in laughter at this. "PISS AND SHIT" A laugh roared from the stands where the zokuto college team was sitting.

"It isn't even funny anymore" Monta commented idly as he thought about it.

"Your right" Naruto added, before taking a deep breath and remembered to use his English "HEY IDOITS WITH THE TATS" he called out.

The Gonzales brothers turned around, glaring at the linebacker for his insult.

Naruto waved "YOUR TATOOS MEAN PISS AND SHIT".

"WHAT?" the brothers roared back angrily "NO THEY DON'T" They shout back angrily, hoping It was at one of those "pulling the wool of the foreigner's eyes" thing.

"YEAH THEY DO"Naruto shot back "WHEN EACH KANJI IS SEPARATE AND ALONE THEY MEAN WHAT YOU THINK THEY SAY, BUT WHEN PUT TOGETHER THEY MEAN BIG SHIT AND PISS", Naruto waited for the realization sink in.

"NO WAY!: they responded, their tone saying they were in denial.

"WAY" Naruto sent back, before expelling his breathe and walking away.

* * *

><p>Half-time came on pretty quickly,Like gangbusters. The devil bats fought, but couldn't make it through the combination of Big Shit and Piss, both of whom covered their ridiculous tattoos. In fact, it actually seemed to make them play harder, as if they were angry at Japan for the tattoos on their arms.<p>

"What are we going do?" Monta shouted out in frustration "We're still two points behind and now we can't advance" He nearly shouted.

"yeah the big guy won't let anything through and even if you do his brother takes you down" Sena mused "And when he's center Big Shit just steamrolls right through the line".

Himura took all of this into consideration, the blitz was working, but not they needed to work on the offense of the game. He began to run through various techniques in his head that could be used, but with the teams limited experience it could be difficult. "It's alright guys I'll sweep up you just rest up"  
>Mamori said too Kurita who was dissapointly throwing away scraps of food Cerberus had left about.<p>

"Come on Kurita, I'll got something for ya if your hungry enough to eat dog scraps off the ground" Aki huffed as she led the massive Center Lineman over to where she was keeping food she had prepared for the game.

Himura affixed his stare on Mamori, he would admit she was pleasant to look at but that wasn't what he focused on at the moment. Rather, it was what she was doing. A lightbulb went off in his head and he hurried over to his duffle bag. Reaching in he grabbed his planning board, but had some difficulty getting it out. "Whiskers, get your ass over here" Himura called out, getting the linebacker to his side quickly "I need your help real quick" He said as he motioned with his head for Naruto to grab the board and pulled.

Much to Naruto's amazement a board about ten times bigger than the bag came lying out, and with little difficulty HImura took the reigns and rested it on the bench. The sheer absurdity could not be ingored, at least by Naruto "Who did you blackmail to be able to ignore the laws of physics?" He quipped.

Himura just returned with his devils grin "A Doctor, but that's not important" He shot back before turning to the team. "Listen up cause we don't have long, since we were building our defense for this game we forgot about our offense.." Himura admitted " But there is a simple tactic we can use called the sweeper tactic, but I'm going…."

"Ooh, oooh..ooh" Karin started jumping and weaving her way to the board "That's when the line breaks apart to cover the runner, right?" Karin announced,but her eagerness soon disappeared and her shyness caused her to sneak back.

Himura just stared at the formentioned girl "What Whisker's Cum Dumpster said" He seethed.

"Hey, don't call her a Cum Dumpster!" Naruto shot back, coming to the defense of his attractive guest.

"THEN DON"T INTERUPT ME" Himura growled out, reinforcing the fact that the only people capapable of stopping HImura's planning are Kurita, Mamori, Naruto, and strangely enough the Construction foreman(or Musashi as Sena and Monta know him).

Karin just shrank back even further, eyes wobbly and face red "scary" She muttered as Himura went on to explain the basis of the sweeper tactic and how they will use it.

* * *

><p>The third Quarter began with Deimon holding possession. Himura called hike and handed the ball off to Sena. He kept a steady and slow pace to let the line move with him and perform the sweep.<p>

"Wow, it seems Deimon is resorting to the sweeper technique,by scrambling the line and refocusing the defenses a weak point is created for a few moments that the Running back can abuse , this move works with pure strength, though, it will be interesting see how Deimon measures up" Kumo explained, for once getting the first word commentary in.

Komsubi clashed with the younger Gonzales brother, Piss, which mirrored Kurita's struggled with the older brother Big shit. Sena was halted as Komusubi failed to move the line back.

"Don't underestimate me cause I'm Short" Piss yelled as he plowed into Komusbi then set his sights on Eyeshield.

Komusubi felt his mind go into overdrive as he thought about his masters struggle and it paralleled his own right now . He had failed to measure up, and as such failed his masters. His fathers strict words came forth a shook him out of his funk, sending him into a rage. "FUNUBAR" Komusubi cried out as he collided with Piss yet again, and gained the upper hand.

Sena saw the gap and dashed forward. Got a few yards but was eventually ran out the sides by the defense, boxing him in before he could change pace. "10 yard gain for Deimon, First down" The ref called out.

"GOOD JOB EYESHIELD"Some one from the stands called out, spurring chanting that eventually shortened itself to simply "E.S, E.S" to many in the crowd.

"Hey, don't forget the line, I may have dismissed these guys in my last review, but they have stepped up their game, cheer on those linemen to " Komu announced from the press box, spurring many different cries throughout the stadium.

The team never felt more motivated before. It was like all of japan was standing beside them, pushing them forward. They couldn't lose.

In three more plays Sena made another big jump"FIRST DOWN" . Himura ordered a slow advance to run the clock, but Deimon was making incredible gains in comparison to their shoddy offense performance earlier ."FIRST DOWN" Deimon kept advancing slowly with runs and passes, but eventually they scored their third touchdown.

The score was 18-14 Deimon. Apollo was furious.

He would soon be humiliated.

**So the way I'm writing the game is sort of broad and doesn't focus on Naruto. I personally think that focusing on Naruto could ruin the game, in the fact that it could rob a lot of the suspense from the game. Also, because of the massive character development drive naruto probably is't featured as much as he should be but I'm trying to fix that.**

**Games won't be written much differently though, maybe it will be fined tuned, but I think this way picks up on the suspense of the match and all that shit.**

**A Kong is a Free running technique for crossing hurdles in a manner that extends the range of your jump by adding the force of your jump plus yourself flinging yourself forward.**

**There is also a variation called the double Kong, which may resemble what Naruto does when he jumps the line more closely but is up to your imagination to interpret.**

**Comment if you caught the mention of the special guest.**


	26. A night to remember pt 3

**Pitch :Adventure Time x Skyrim**

**Finn the human gets pulled into the land of skyrim because of PB's attempt at building a wormhole for rapid travel. Finn spends his time in this world traveling between the Winterhold and bard colleges trying a way home, while maintaining his thirst for adventure and learning the art of Enchanting, Destruction magic and swordplay, and alteration.**

**Now to answer some questions.**

**About the lock-out policy I talked about way back, its a thing, A friend of mine in highschool had that happen. Had them calling me at one o'clock because his mom wouldn't let him in the off a bunch of people constantly looking for a place to crash. Eventually got the message and stopped the late night partying.**

**Chapter 25: A night to remember : PT 3 Suiting up**

"**DEVILS BESERKER" **Naruto roared as he once again plowed through the tight end and tackled Homer to the ground, but not before he pass was sent out. It was complete not even seconds later, but that was not the big story. Homer and his shuttle pass had been disabled.

The score is 21-18 Nasa.

"Good work whiskers" Hiruma grinned as he turned towards the team "Now it's time to match their passing game a little trickery of our own" Hiruma's cackle unnerved the entire team.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we don't have the shuttle pass anymore" Apollo roared as he stood above Homer, who was pressing ice packs into his shoulder.<p>

"Just look at this" Homer groaned as he lifted his jersey to reveal a large ugly bruise covering the side of his body and even running down parts of his arm "That Linebacker beat the shit out of me with each tackle, I could maybe throw the shuttle pass, but I would be sacked, and the next time I may stay own" He went on as he rubbed the bruises " My bones feel like they would snap if I take one more ".

"Keep with the shuttle pass and reinforce the line" Apollo demanded, snapping his cigar in half with his teeth as he clinched his jaw.

"It isn't working!" Homer shouted back, "The Big guy stopped the aerial so he moved to the side and it got worse because now he can build himself up to a full powered ram before reaching me, We need to start running so this guy's attention isn't immediately on me, I'm not sure I can even throw the shuttle pass now without hurting myself further".

Apollo was fuming, his best weapon was out of the game. "Sir," a familiar and irritating voice called out to Apollo "Please let me play". It was Panther, and there he was on the ground kneeling before Apollo, and begging the rat bastard to let him play.

Apollo sneered "Really, do you think I would ever let you play…Ball boy, as if I'm that desperate" He huffed.

"COACH, LOOK" One of the Nasa players suddenly called out drawing attention to the field.

* * *

><p>The Cameras hovered over the field intently, watching the players, but focusing on the ball. Hike was called, and the Deimon team went into the sweep formation. The line adjusted to guard Eyeshield 21 while Hiruma handed off the ball to the running back. Almost all of Deimon was charging, taking hits meant for the diminutive running back while trying to repel the Americans so they tried to move on through.<p>

"Your not gonna get through me" Piss Gonzales shouted as he broke through the sweep. Eyeshield seemed to panic and opened his arms, revealing the lack of ball.

Hiruma started cackling as he reared his arm back and passed, rocketing the ball into the arms of Monta who had taken the time the screen pass bought to get into the end zone. The crowd went wild as Deimon scored a touchdown.

The score is 24-21 Deimon.

* * *

><p>"Amazing, Hiruma's fake are so excellent that they even fool the Cameras" Shinda exclaimed as he nearly jumped out of his seat.<p>

"Yes, that's true, " Kumo said as he scratched his chin in wonder "My guess is that with an expert level slight of hand and a willingness to commit his entire team, line included, into his fakes they become incredibly hard to catch cause they seem like normal plays,this makes them extremely dangerous weapons of deception" Kumo explained to the crowd "Even knowing this NASA going have a had time picking out which plays are fakes…" He mused.

"Yes, it seems Deimon has turned this game around" Shinda rapidly added "Their offense has developed a solid strategy and their defense has stopped the shuttle pass from becoming a reliable tool, Nasa can't seem to break away from this failing strategy".

"Yes, when I watched them at the Zokuto college scrimmage game I noticed that the team was well rounded but left a lot to be desired in their running game, Now with Deimon's Linebacker, Naruto Uzumaki, on the field it has become increasingly clear that a run with their current running backs would be suicide". Kumo stated as he looked own on the field "Even now Naruto is still hitting hard, despite taking as much damage as those he hits"..

* * *

><p>Apollo watched in Horror as his quarterback took another barrage of hit from the linebacker. Each blow was a hit closer to loosing that boy. Whats worse was that even now Panther hadn't lifted his head from the ground, and that every time he turned to face the boy he felt a degree of guilt. HE got even worse when he witness Deimon get nother touch down putting the score at 30-21<p>

"Coach please" he heard Homer beg from behind him. Turning to ace the young man he saw not only the quarterback, but also the entire team kneeling.

"Coach we need Panther to play" Watt begged.

"He's practiced harder than any of us, he deserves to play" Big shit grumbled to the coach.

Panther felt touched by the teams gesture, but he knew it wasn't enough. Apollo was his hero, his coach, and a hurdle he had to overcome. He knew this from day one when he saw how Apollo looked at him while trying out, but he didn't care because he knew there was not better coach than Apollo, who was once hailed as a player so dedicated that he practiced till he collapsed daily. He needed to show hat much dedicatation a well, " Sir, let me take on Eyeshield I will beat him, let me try sir".

Apollo felt the guilt hit him right In the chest as he pictured himself saying something to that effect when he was a young hopeful. "I'll quit the team if I fail" Panther announced, striking In the nostalgia Apollo once again.

Memories of playing for the armadillos and then being bumped down to a semi-pro in Houston. Memories of that bastard Morgan, a player made of natural talent who had more interested In wealth than the game while Apollo grinded away to gain his prowess. They all came flooding back, including him being denied the chance that Panther was asking for, a chance to prove himself. Apollo was in a tough spot, break his vow of making an unbeatable all white team, or be the man that stops the buck, who gives a kid the chance he was denied. In the end his pride concluded he was a bigger man than the armadillos owner. Anger overtook Apollo as he looked towards Panther "Suit up…you've got one chance" He nearly growled.

"Here use my spare jersey " Big shit said with much enthusiasm as he tossed a slightly dirty jersey to his good friend, "Now hurry up and get your suit on before Deimon scores again or breaks Homer" He laughed, getting a laugh out of Panther as the boy ran off to change.

Panther changed quickly, perhaps even as quickly as he ran. He was on the field before Deimon even got to their kick off.

It was the fourth quarter, and Deimon had just plucked a victory from the Aliens. They were starting out the new quarter with a kickoff, and Panther was starting off fresh. The ball flew overhead and right to Panthers waiting arms.

His face was bright, excited to be on the field and it showed in his movements. He flew across the field, and when Kurita and Komusubi went to block he flew right threw them. Monta went for the block as well, but he too was passed through. Sena moved to block too, but Panther just zoomed around him.

The team looked on in shock as a mystery player appeared out of nowhere and slid past the defense, eventually making his way to the end zone. Panther couldn't be happier, and in his happiness he forgot to watch his side,and was tackled just ten yards from getting the touchdown. The panther had just meet the Tiger on the field of battle.

* * *

><p>Panther got up from the ground with a look of shock, he was so close, and he failed. Yet, with a renewed enthusiasm the rest of the Nasa aliens gathered near the ten where he was tackled. Homer ran up to panther laughing, slapping his friend on the back. "Way to go man, I think we may just win this thing!" he cheered.<p>

"But I was tackled, I didn't get the touchdown" Panther grumbled, as he swiped his shoulders down.

"You were downed by their linebacker, that guy hits so hard your lucky he didn't send you flying back another ten yards man" Homer chuckled "He's hailed as one of japans four great linebackers because he's displayed the ability to make the line useless, he's taken on Oujou and proved himself against that Shin guy you were talking about, this guy is a contender, the only one who comes close taking Shins title as strongest player." Homer ranted as he tried to keep his friend from loosing his drive.

"So his guy is on Shin's level" Panther said with a degree of awe " If i beat him I could totally take on Shin!".

"Totally man, now get in the position, it's time to give Deimon a taste of their own medicine" Homer laughed, only to laugh even harder when he saw panthers confused look.

The team got into position for the next play. Homer had Panther to his right and watt to his left, and gave them both a nod. He called the play and the team acted. Panther zoomed right by Homer, who pivoted away discreetly, faking the hand off. It fooled Eyeshield and the monkey and got them to break away from Watt to rush to Panther. Naruto who was covering panther at the time caught the slip up and tried to move. Hiruma began shouting for the idoits to get back to watt, that they were falling for their ow tricks, but It was too late, Nasa had faked them out. The extra point that followed only added insult to injury.

**30-28 Nasa**

Deimon gathered to try and continue their streak, but sadly with panther fresh on the field it was a difficult thing. The sweep became useless as the tired players could barely move fast enough to even touch the running back acting as a linebacker. Time after time the Devil bats tied to advance with the tactic only to fail as Panther crushed them in seconds.

They failed to even make one first down.

The ball was turned over to the aliens, and immediately Homer attempted the Shuttle pass, hoping that with Panther on the field he could avoid injury. He was proven wrong. He called hike and soon felt the pressure of the Deimon linebacker emanating from the left. He glanced toward Pather , who moved to intercept, but was slammed into like a freight train had collided with him. Panther held on for a few seconds but ultimately could not hold the Linebacker. Naruto powered through and smashed into Homer. Unfortuantely for homer he had gotten enough time to complete the shuttle pass. The linebacker collided with the Quaterback while his arm was still extended.

"GAHHH" Homer cried out as his shoulder slammed into the ground, already brusied and beaten from the hard tackles homer felt his shoulder groan and putter out. That throwing arm of his refused to exert itself. Knowing full well what might happen. It throbbed in pain as Homer got up,with the help of Panther. Both of them glaring at the Linebacker as he went to retreat.

Homer grimaced "That's it for the shuttle pass man…its up to you…make It count".

Panther grinned, and did just that. With a powerful dash Panther broke through the line like a comet and flew into the Endzone. The team repeated this feat or a two point conversion.

**30-36 Nasa**

Hiruma was enraged, so enraged that he had to call a time out to go to the nch and yell at his team. "What are you chumps doing out there?" He cried out "Naruto is taking care of the blitz, hell he's done it in by nearly breaking Homer's arm so Focus on Panther!" He demanded.

"But he goes right through us" Kurita said in wonder "how can we stop that, he's even faster than S-eyeshield" . Komusubi grunted an agreement with his master.

"I don't know, he's never played before …no known weakness besides inexperience and that is difficult to exploit without some long set up Which we don't have time for" Hiruma pondered.

Naruto was sitting on the bench nursing his bruises with some help from Chinatsu and Karin. Leaned over, an idea suddenly came to him,making him shoot up from the bench and surprise the two woman rubbing the medicine into his skin. "I got it" He nearly shouted, before pointing at Eyeshield "Your greatest strength right now is your change of pace, when he's pursuing you change gears from fast to slow to fast and step out of the way,as a rookie he won't be anticipating the sudden speed drop, he'll dash on ahead and turn around, then you blast passed him probably throwing him for a loop for a moment" Naruto explained.

"Will it work?" Monta asked as Sena thought about it…it did seem possible, but he would need an open field.

"Double Bluff" Hiruma smirked catching the attention of the team " to get us started we'll need to clear the back field, Naruto will sub for the sweep,fake the hand off,Monta will go for the pass I will fake and Eyeshield will take the ball and run it right through the center while the line Is split taking care of both threats on the side" Himura said while he went to his broad and began moving the pieces around

"Sounds like a plan" Naruto grinned as he pulled on his jersey and helmet "Lets get wild.."

"LETS FUCKIGN KILL THEM" the team screamed once more, getting a jolt from the Americans.

The two teams lined up, and with Panther on their side NASA as grinning as if they had already won. Deimon luckily managed to keep a straight face, some even scowled as they looked at the cocky grins.

"HIKE" the shrill voice of Hiruma echoed out.

"It seems like Deimon is trying to use the power of their Linebacker to prevent the easy take down from Panther" Shinda announced to the crowd as they cheered on the Japanese team.

Panther dashed into the sweep and broke through, and using a burst of speed he slammed into Naruto just like the linebacker had done to him moments ago. Naruto smirked, he unclasped his arms and waved them. Panther's eyes widened in shock as he looked towards the quarterback and saw the ball raised for a pass. Those that weren't occupied with the sweep broke formation to get Monta, Panther included,but this time the sweep turned around to try an keep him boxed in.

He saw Hiruma throw the pass and Monta reach out to grab it but no ball. He ran deeper into the sweep to try and go around the players boxing him in, and headed straight for Hiruma. Hiruma actually turned to him and laughed. The ball dropped to his side, and Eyeshield blasted forward, taking the ball with him. Following the running back Panther saw what had happened,The field had been parted with everyone dealing with the sweep that had locked them in place and the rest chasing after Monta to stop the pass that would never come. He rushed after Eyeshield, excited to go one on one with the player.

Moving as swiftly as his namesake, he quickly caught up with the running back. He then mustered up what he could and dashed forward for a tackle, but Eyeshield was gone. He looked up and saw nothing as he continued to trot forward and looked back. His eye's widened, and he tried to turn to catch the running back, but Eyeshield darted right by him. Panther tried to pursue, but stumbled over his own feet as he tried to turn back around and dash forward. Panther pursued the light speed running back and closed in, slowly but surely, but then the famous explosive acceleration kicked in. Panther could only watch in amazement, the true power of the Change of Pace had just been shown. Control was Eyeshields ultimate weapon, by switching up his speed with his sharp movements he could out maneuver pure fluid like speed.

In one play Deimon scored a touch down, but it cost them their running back. Sena fainted jut after completing the run and had to be pulled off the field by a stretcher that Komusubi and Naruto carried to the sideline.

The game was now at 30- 36 and it was close. However, Deimon could no longer stop the advance and without their running back and the double buff exposed things looked bleak. Hiruma however,knew better.

"Whiskers, Status on the shuttle pass" Hiruma called out.

"Null and void sir, they will run, Panther is still fresh on the field" Naruto responded with a nod,getting grin from Hiruma.

"Then through the center, Naruto you know what to do, everybody else ,stay on guard" The orders were vague,but clear enough or the Deimon team.

The teams lined up, Hike was called one final time. Panther ran with the ball, breaking through the line by using his superior speed like a battering ram. It was a mistake. Naruto came at Panther just the same, and slammed into Panther while he was shaking off the blow from the line. In that moment the ball was snatched from the Panthers fangs and was carried right back through the hole panther made. Touchdown came mere moments later as the linebacker carried the ball from the thirty to the end zone.

The game was tied at 36-36.

With a nervousness that hadn't been seen at all in the game both teams lined up for the extra point. There was no struggle, and there was no surprise. Everybody knew where Naruto was going to come from, but no one could stop it. Big shit could try to but it would be useless. As the Deimon line held the Nasa line down Naruto went sailing overhead, scoring a two point conversion with ease. It came at a price though.

Naruto had been battering Homer all night, but not without his won fair hare of injuries from the ordeal. The bruises would heal if Naruto let them rest, but he didn't. He kept ramming into the brick wall, and then finally into the hard ground shoulder first.

Deimon won 38 to 36, but at the cost of their linebacker. He would heal, but not in time for the teams boot camp. However, it didn't matter to Naruto. Between a victory, a hard fought battle, and a day with a cute girl before hand, this game had truly been one to remember.

Hopefully he didn't hit his head that hard.

**AND THERE IT IS. The end of the nasa game. The team conversation will happen in a flashback at the beginning of the next chapter. I wish I could have done this faster and better, but damn, three chapter games can really get on your nerves. I Just want to write Naruto's summer training, but this was in the way. Hopefully this was enough.**

**Thank you to Lord Edric for pointing out a glaring error i made in writing the score.**

** You see, when i write i have the manga up on my tablet in order to try and describe the scene accurately, not only in scene but also in energy. When the scene has a lot of fast directed energy like when panther started raking up those consecutive touchdowns i can get caught up in it and try and rush. Honestly though i think its a sign of a good manga when a picture can get you swept up in its frenzied energy better than a anime can.**


End file.
